Liar, Liar His Heart Is On Fire
by CenaRKO1986
Summary: John Johnson, A widower with two small children has a chance encounter with WWE Superstar Randy Orton. Does Randy tell John the truth, or is he a liar that will break John's heart all over again? SLASH, MPREG
1. First Meeting

**LIAR LIAR HIS HEART IS ON FIRE**

**Title: Liar Liar His Heart Is On Fire**  
**Rating: All sorts of NC-17**  
**Disclaimer: I don't own anything except the plot.**  
**Pairing: John Cena/Randy Orton and others. **  
**Summary: ****John Johnson, A widower with two small children has a chance encounter with WWE Superstar Randy Orton. Does Randy tell John the truth, or is he a liar that will break John's heart all over again?**

**A/N: So here is the new one from me i hope you all like it. Please read and Review they keep me wanting to write more an more! Contains Slash and MPREG.  
**

* * *

"DAD!" John Cena-Johnson heard, he sighed as he opened his eyes, the call was from his four year old son Dakota calling him, he got out of his lonely bed and made his way down the hall to his son's room. The reason he was so lonely was his husband Dwayne died suddenly 7 months ago before their daughter could even be born. He died in a boating accident, no one really knew what happened, but it devastated John and his children.

They lived in Jacksonville Florida, their home was beautiful it was a breathtaking custom Mediterranean pool home located on the marsh in an exclusive gated enclave of Queens Harbour Country Club. Old world craftsmanship was seen in every detail. An entertainer's delight with an open floor plan, lovely pool, waterfall & summer kitchen.

There was a master wing which included a lovely sitting room, a private study which could also be used as a bedroom with a built-in bar and refrigerator, a glorious master bathroom with marble appointments, and three walk-in closets. The downstairs guest room has a private full bathroom, walk-in closet and a door leading to the inviting pool and summer kitchen area.

The living and dining areas boast Mediterranean terra cotta tiled flooring, beamed ceilings and cosy fireplace. The chef's kitchen offered a huge island and gas stove with hot water supply. The counters and cabinets are top of the line...simply perfect.

Upstairs there was two large bedrooms...each with its own bathroom, a spacious loft and additional bathroom, an oversized storage room with a cedar closet, and an enormous bonus room that can be used for gaming, media, or a spectacular gym but John used that as his best friends apartment, he had everything he could ever need down there. Adam had moved in when Dwayne passed on, he wanted to be there for John and to help out with the kids.

Additional special features included a water softener and purifier, separate irrigation meter, special bacteria lights and filters on both furnaces for allergies, and surround sound wiring on both floors.

Outdoors, the lot was .53 acres and stretches 70 feet past the rear of the screened pool enclosure into the natural loveliness of the marshlands. There was also an oversized 2-car garage with an attic and the Porte cochere for additional parking or for use as a covered patio. John loved his home, it was the home he and Dwayne started their lives together in.

He made it to his son's room and saw him on the floor playing with his wrestling action figures, he smiled, his son was obsessed with wrestling he loved it. "Bath time" John said, Dakota smiled and John gave him a bath. "Morning" Adam said, he walked into the bathroom with John's six month old baby girl Kaylee in his arms. John smiled at his daughter, she was his Angel.

"Come on Buddy time to get dressed" John said, he got Dakota out of the tub and dressed, he dressed in his blue pull on French terry shorts, his dark blue 'I'm a big brother' t-shirt and he had on his closed toe sandals, John brushed his bellow the ear hair and sent him on his way. He walked into Kaylee's room and Adam was in there dressing her, he had dressed her in some black leggings, a pink roll sleeve top and put her in her pink bow sandals.

Adam passed John his daughter and John smiled and kissed her, she was so cute. "Breakfast time." John said. They went downstairs, Adam placed Dakota in his cars themed booster seat at the breakfast table and John strapped Kaylee into her butterfly themed booster seat. John made the breakfast just some oatmeal. He fed Kaylee hers while Dakota fed himself. Adam watched he could see John was stressed.

John owned a small hotel. It was a very nice hotel and he got a lot of guest but lately because of the economy a lot of people weren't staying there and it was causing stress on John. It wasn't that he NEEDED the money he didn't Dwayne had left him a really nice nest egg when he passed on but John loved the hotel. It was his wedding gift from Dwayne and he wanted to make it work somehow. The hotel was called Independence. Because Dwayne gave it to John so he could have his own Independence.

Adam too worked at the hotel, he was the head of security and he was trained in security operations, John wouldn't have anyone else. "You go shower Jay and I'll clean them up" Adam said John smiled, it seemed like the only time he could be alone was when he was in the shower. He showered and dressed for the day and grabbed his phone and wallet and headed down to the kitchen. Morgan the baby sitter was just getting there, the day care centre where the kids went was closed for the day. They had some sort of leak.

"Thanks for coming Morgan" John said, she smiled. "That's OK" she said. "OK we should get going, call me anytime if something is wrong or anything OK?" Morgan nodded and John and Adam kissed the kids and left. They got into the company's car which was a Landrover Evoque and they headed to the hotel. They got there and the night manager Amy was just checking in a few people. "Who are they?" John asked. "They're some of the top stars for the WWE." Amy said John nodded.

"OK. Make sure they get the VIP treatment, we need the business" John said. Amy smiled. John walked into his office. The office was large, it even had a play area for Dakota to play in and also had Kaylee's portable crib in there so she could rest. John was going over the accounts later on in the day when the door opened and his son walked in, Morgan followed with Kaylee in her arms, John stood up and took his daughter. "I'm so sorry but I have to go." Morgan said John frowned.

"Why?" John asked. "I have an exam I need to get to" she said John nodded, he paid her for her time and looked at his kids, how was he going to get any work done now? John went to put Kaylee down in the cot but she chucked a fit so John had to hold her, he put on the carrier he had so she would be strapped to his chest. John started going over the accounts again. He would check them, then send them to his accountant to get the low down on how the business was going.

"Dad! Pway wreswing?" he asked, he had some action figures and the ring. John sighed. "Not now Kota." John said. "DAD!" he whined, John sighed. "Dakota Dwayne Johnson I said not now daddy is busy" John growled, everything was pilling up on him and Kaylee was still whining and the sound was giving him a headache. Dakota frowned. When John's back was turned he grabbed his Chris Jericho and Randy Orton action figures and headed out the door to find uncle Addy.

He ran out the door and he went looking for his uncle, the hotel was big he just didn't know where he was, he was looking around for his uncle when he collided into someone. He looked up at the man and then at his action figure, a bright smile came onto his face. "Wow Wandy da Vwiper" he said, translation being Randy the Viper, Randy smirked and kneeled down to Dakota's level and smiled at him. "Hey kid, you're a fan?" he asked. "Uh huh yous my favowite." He said, Randy smiled. "That's good to hear" Randy said.

"Dakota Johnson!" John growled as he walked over to them. He saw Dakota with the man it was nice to see a man liking being around kids, it was different. He walked over to Dakota and got down to his eye level. "Never run off again understand me?" John asked, he nearly had a heart attack when he noticed Dakota was missing. "Sowwy daddy" he said John sighed and hugged him. John stood up with Kaylee on his hip. "Thank-you Sir" he said, Randy smirked. "Randy my name is Randy" he said, John smiled. "John. and this is my tearaway son Dakota and my daughter Kaylee" John said. Randy smiled.

"You were good with him, he seemed to like you" John said Dakota was on the floor playing with his figures. "I love kids and they come with the job, our number one fan base after all...oh and thanks for buying my action figure..." he said with his infamous smirk, John frowned. "Oh you're one of the wrestlers." John said. "Dakota loves the WWE." John said. "Daddy dat Wandy." John frowned. "You know da Vwiper?" he asked, John laughed nervously.

"Oh you're Randy Orton the viper" John said. "Yep." Randy said John smiled. "Well he loves you he watches you all the time." John said Randy smiled. "It's always good to meet the fans" he said, John smiled. Kaylee started whining again. "Come on time to go" John said. "But daddy we pway?" he asked, John sighed. "No Mr. Orton is a busy man, and you are on time out for taking off on me now move it little man" John said. He looked at Randy once more. "Thank-you again." He said, Randy smiled and patted Dakota on the head as they walked off.

Randy watched John walk away. It didn't faze him that John had two kids, it made John that much more appealing to him. He liked Dakota and he liked John, "Maybe I'll see you soon John" he said to himself as he walked off. He really wanted to see John again. He just got this feeling about the man, he wanted to find out more about him. Not to mention the man was hot as hell that was a plus.

**PLEASE REVIEW….hope you like this new one. **


	2. Dinner

**Liar, Liar His Heart is on Fire**

**So glad you're all liking this one. Enjoy this one.  
**

John walked back to his office and placed Dakota on his time out stool. "You sit there for four minutes, no talking." John said Dakota sighed and sat down at least he still had his toys, John knew what his son was thinking and took his figures off of him. he went over to his desk and sat down with Kaylee on his lap. He went over the schedules, just wanting to make sure everyone got their breaks and such.

"Hey Jay." Adam said as he walked into the office. John smiled at him and waved. Dakota wanted to get up but he knew if he did his daddy would put him right back into timeout. "What did Kota do?" Adam asked. "He ran off on me and bumped into one of the guest, one of the WWE superstars or something." John said Adam nodded. "You look tired" Adam commented. "I am." John said. "Check these over, tell me if they look OK." John said. Adam smiled and nodded.

Kaylee started whining. "Can you watch him while I go do her bottle?" John asked. "Sure, how much longer has he got?" Adam asked. "2 minutes." John said, Adam nodded. John got up with Kaylee on his hip and he headed out the door. He walked into the kitchen and he heated up her bottle for her, she was whining the whole time, John placed the pacifier in her mouth and rocked her. "Shh baby girl I know you're tired, I know." John said, finally the bottle was done so he headed back to the office.

Dakota was off of time out and playing with his toys. John placed Kaylee down in the porta crib and she drank her milk and drifted off. "You can play out in the lobby, but not too far away understand me?" John asked his son. Dakota smiled and took off. He knew his son would probably get into trouble he usually did, he was so much like Dwayne. Adam left the office and John went back to work, organising things for the coming week. He looked at the time it was getting later, nearly dinner time for Dakota. He made sure Kaylee was asleep and he left his office carrying the baby monitor with him.

He locked his office not wanting anything to happen to his daughter and he went in search of his son. He looked around and spotted him in the corner of the lobby on the floor sitting with Randy Orton playing with his WWE ring and Action figures, John sighed, his kid needed to leave his guests alone. He frowned and walked over to them. Randy saw by the look on John's face that he was going to scold Dakota and he didn't want that.

He held up a referee action figure. "We need a ref wanna play?" he asked, John laughed. He sat down with them, leaning against the wall. He played with his son. "And Dakota Johnson has the Viper pinned the referee is there. 1….2….3" John said. "Yay I won!" Dakota screeched, John cringed. "What's the rule?" he asked. Dakota sighed, giving John one of Dwayne's facial expressions. "When we inside we use da inside voice" he said John smiled and nodded. "Good boy." John said.

Dakota smiled and crawled into his dad's lap kissing his cheek. "Hungwy" he said John nodded. "I know, I guess I should get you home for dinner." John said. "Wandy come?" Dakota asked. John smiled. "No baby I don't think so." John said Dakota pouted hoping John would give in but John just stood up. "Maybe I could take you guys out for dinner somewhere?" Randy asked, John smiled. "No it's OK I should get them home and fed and into a bath and bed" John said.

"Pwease dada?" Dakota whined John rolled him eyes. "Yeah please!" Randy joined in with the whining, both of them were pouting up at him. John rolled his eyes. "Fine." John said relenting. Dakota and Randy grinned. Randy stood up and followed John into his office. John walked over to his daughter and picked her up. He grabbed the diaper bag and his things. "OK." John said. Randy smiled and they headed out. They got into John's car which had the kids seats in them. John strapped Kaylee in while Randy strapped Dakota in. Randy got in and looked at John. "Where do you wanna go?" Randy asked. "It's my treat" Randy said John shrugged. "Denny's will do Kota loves the food there." John said, Randy smiled and nodded, they went to Denny's.

They got out and walked inside. They got a highchair for Kaylee, and sat down. They looked over the menus and ordered Randy got the T-bone steak and shrimp with a water, John got the fish and chips with a vanilla milkshake, he ordered a mash potato for Kaylee and he ordered Dakota the Jnr cheeseburger with a milk. Their food came and they started eating. John fed Kaylee while he fed himself. Dakota was in his own world doing his own thing not really paying attention to anything going on around him.

"So how old are they?" Randy asked. "Kota is 4 and Lee is 6 months." John said Randy nodded. "Where's their dad if you don't mind me asking?" Randy asked, John sighed, Dakota looked up. "Dad die." He said, John smiled and ran his fingers through his son's hair. "Dwayne, my husband died in a boating accident, no one really knows what happened, but he died a month before Kaylee was born. So she's never met him but she knows who her dad is." John said, Randy nodded. "Sorry for your loss" he said, John smiled.

"Thanks, but we're doing OK. Adam, who is my best friend is a great help. He lives with me he helps me with the kids and our home and everything. I am lucky to have him." John said Randy smiled. "It's good that you have someone you can count on." Randy said John nodded he laughed at Kaylee she had mashed potatoes all over her face. "Messy girl" John said. "Da" she said John smiled. "Good girl, you're getting there." John said. "Ko" she said, she couldn't say all of Dakota's name so it was just Ko.

"Would you like desert?" Randy asked. "Not for me but Kota will" John said, Dakota nodded. "What would you like?" Randy asked the four year old. "Sundae" he said, Randy smiled and ordered him a sundae. John smiled at them. Dakota started eating the sundae as soon as it arrived, John just laughed at his son, he was so funny sometimes. "Done!" he said proudly John smiled. "You'll need a bath when you get home." John said Dakota laughed.

"So I was wondering if you were doing anything tomorrow night?" Randy asked, John looked at him. "No, I have kids, I don't do anything but work and look after them why?" John asked. "Well I have a few spare tickets to the show tomorrow night, so I was hoping you'd like to come? All of you?" Randy asked, John sighed. "I can't take Kaylee she's too small." John said, Randy shrugged. "So you and Dakota can come then" Randy said, John sighed. "Pwease daddy?" Dakota asked, John sighed. "If I can get a sitter then yes. But it's an IF." John said. "Cool." Randy said. "Uncle Addy come too?" Dakota asked. Randy looked at John.

"Would he like to come you think?" Randy asked. "Yeah I'm sure he would have you got three tickets?" John asked. "Of course. I will leave them at the front desk tomorrow morning, I'll be out most of the day tomorrow I have signings and press" Randy said John smiled. "Thanks, he'll have a great time." John said. "And what about you?" Randy asked John smiled. "I'll have a good time too." John said, Randy smiled and nodded. They finished up and headed out.

John drove Randy back to the hotel. He got out with him and stood with him. "I had a good night thanks for letting me spend some more time with you guys" Randy said John smiled. "No probs, I like having adult conversation." John said Randy laughed. Randy leaned in and kissed John on the cheek and hugged him. "I'll see you tomorrow night." Randy said John nodded and climbed back into the car.

He headed home. Once at home he put Dakota into a bath he needed a bath desperately. John changed Kaylee into her pink embroidered pyjamas. He left her in her crib to scream while he got his son dressed for bed. He dressed him in his camouflage pj's. Once he was dressed John took him to his room and tucked him in. "Goodnight baby I love you" John said. "Night night. Love you too" he said, John smiled and walked into Kaylee's nursery. He picked her up and took her downstairs. Adam was in the lounge watching some wrestling replays. John laughed to himself.

He warmed up his daughter's bottle and joined Adam in the lounge. "She's tired" Adam commented John nodded. "Yep, so I was wondering if you were free tomorrow night?" John asked. "Well I have to work the bar shift but I am why?" Adam asked. "One of the guest asked me to the WWE live show and he has tickets for me, you and Kota. I just have to see if Sophie will babysit Kaylee" John said, Sophie was Dwayne's cousin but she was close to John and the kids still all of Dwayne's family were.

"Sure sounds like fun, I am excited now" Adam said John laughed and nodded. He looked and saw Kaylee was asleep, he burped her on his shoulder and just rested there, he was exhausted he wanted to go to sleep, but he knew he wouldn't fall asleep for a while yet. "So you seeing anyone Addy?" John asked. "Nah, I haven't had the time and they're all after one thing." Adam said John sighed. "Sorry…..You'll find someone soon I'm sure." John said Adam laughed and nodded. "You too John." Adam said John laughed. "I don't think so, not a lot of guys out there who can cope with a stressed out partner who has two kids under five." John said.

It was true, he had tried to move on but no one liked the fact that he had kids, he thought that maybe Randy was different but he would have to wait and see what tomorrow brought. He just hoped things went smoothly.

**PLEASE REVIEW….**


	3. The Show

**Liar, Liar His Heart is on Fire**

**THE NEXT NIGHT**

John had just fed Kaylee her dinner and bathed her she was now laying on her stomach trying to crawl. Dakota walked in and he was dressed ready for the show, Adam walked in with him. "You ready Jay?" Adam asked John nodded. "Yeah just waiting for Sophie to get here then we can go." John said Adam smiled. "I'm excited I can't wait." Adam said John smiled and nodded. There was a knock on the door and John answered it. "Hey Soph, thanks for doing this." John said, Sophie smiled and nodded.

"No worries, she'll be fine I promise" she said coming into the house. She picked up Kaylee and John kissed her. "Call me if anything happens." John said Sophie smiled. "It's fine, I will be here over night." She said John smiled and nodded. John grabbed his phone, wallet and keys. "Let's go" John said. He Dakota and Adam headed off. They walked outside and got into the car. John strapped Dakota in and headed to the arena.

"Are you excited?" Adam asked John. John smiled. "Yeah I am, a night out should do me good" John said Adam nodded. They got to the arena, parked and walked inside, they had ring side seats so it was gonna be good. John held Dakota on his hip. They went to the merchandise stand and looked at what they wanted. For Kaylee John got her a Randy Orton RKO Bib, WWE Divas Championship Commemorative Belt and a CM Punk Onesie.

For Dakota he got him an engraved WWE Championship Kids Spinner Title Belt, Orton Apex Predator Flag t-shirt, Randy Orton Coiled Viper t-shirt and a Orton's Way t-shirt. For himself he got a CM Punk WWE Super Fan T-Shirt Package. He was a definite CM PUNK fan, unlike his son who was all the way RKO. Meanwhile Adam was looking at the posters, he saw a nice one, it was a large Chris Jericho poster and he was in his new flashing jacket. "That is one damn fine looking man." He muttered, he never saw the real thing watching him with a smirk. Adam went and met up with John and they walked into the arena and sat down. John smiled at Dakota's excitement, he was so happy and John knew he would have to thank Randy for it later.

Nothing was better than seeing his son smile, nothing in the world. The show started and John, Adam and Dakota watched as the show began, they were all clapping and having a good time. Dakota went mad when Randy made his entrance, John laughed at him. He did lick his lip when Randy went up to the turnbuckle and did his pose, he couldn't deny that the man was so hot. Randy ended up beating his opponent. After the match and show was over Randy walked over to John, Adam and Dakota and took Dakota. John frowned but Randy handed him some backstage passes.

John smiled and he and Adam headed backstage. He met up with Randy. "Let's go to catering." Randy said John smiled and they headed to the catering and sat down. "So did you enjoy the show?" Randy asked John nodded and smiled. "Yeah I did, I loved it. So did Kota, thank-you for the invite" John said, Randy smiled and nodded. "No worries, I wanted you guys to have a good time." Randy said John smiled. "Did you go to the merchandise stand?" Randy asked, John smiled. "Yeah I spent about $400 bucks. I got stuff for Kota and Kaylee and myself" John said.

"What did you get the kids?" Randy asked. John showed him all of Dakota's things. "What did you get Kaylee?" Randy asked, John smiled. "I got her the RKO bib and this" John said he showed Randy the CM PUNK onesie that he had got her. Randy frowned. "I'm a fan, I think he's cool." John said Randy shook his head. He headed out, he went to the merchandise stand and picked up a few things, he came back with his arms full of RKO things John laughed at him. "I need to shower, will you be OK back here?" Randy asked, John smiled. "Yeah I need to take him to the toilet" John said gesturing to his son. Randy nodded and left.

John and Dakota got up and walked out of the room looking for the bathroom. Dakota frowned when he saw the mean wrestler he stormed over to him and kicked him in the shin. John sighed and ran over to him. "Dats FOR HURTING WANDY!" Dakota shouted. "Dakota enough." John said he looked at punk. "I am so sorry about him." John said Phil shrugged. "It's OK, just glad he wasn't older," John smiled. "I take it you don't like me either?" Phil asked.

"Actually you're my favorite, I love watching you I bought your shirt and stuff tonight" John said, Phil smiled. "Well it's good to know I have some fans" Phil said John smiled and laughed. Randy walked out of his locker room and saw John and Phil talking and laughing he frowned he didn't like it. He walked over to them and wrapped his arm around John's waist. He shot Phil a look saying 'He's mine' and he kissed John on the cheek.

John frowned but shrugged it off. Phil got the picture and left. "I'm a big boy Randy I can talk to whomever I want" John said. He didn't like it that Randy was claiming him, but on the other hand it felt nice. "Sorry, look everyone is heading to the bar at the hotel, so I was hoping you would come and hang with me a while tonight?" Randy asked John sighed. "I don't know I have the kids" John said. "Please? Just for an hour or so" Randy asked John sighed. "OK but I have to take Kota home first." John said Randy smiled and nodded. He left and John, Adam and Dakota headed home.

John put Dakota straight to bed and Sophie said she would watch them for the night, John was glad he really was. He walked into his room and changed into something a little more sexy. Tight jeans and a tight shirt. He was putting on some cologne when he saw Dwayne's picture. "I love you and always will but I need someone in my life and maybe, just maybe I have found that someone that at least can be a good friend. I hope you understand baby." John said. Suddenly a picture of John and Dwayne on their wedding day that was hanging on the wall fell giving John a sign that it was OK.

John and Adam grabbed their things and headed back to the hotel. Adam was working but John needed this night, just to enjoy himself and to have a good time. They got there and went to the bar, John spotted Randy sitting with Phil and Chris Jericho. He smiled and walked over and sat down, straight away the service at the bar improved, they didn't want to piss off the boss. John ordered some drinks and he sculled back a beer, he needed it, he hadn't had alcohol in over a year, he was pregnant with Kaylee and then Dwayne dying he didn't have time to drink.

"So John what's with the blonde?" Chris asked, John turned and looked and saw Adam, John smiled. "Is he single?" Chris asked. "Yep, been single for a while now, no kids though." John said. "Cool, what does he like in a guy?" Chris asked. "Someone who cares, someone who is always there for him no matter what, someone who isn't all about the sex." John said Chris smiled. "Do you think I have a shot?" Chris asked, John laughed. "I guess, but Chris he isn't a one night stand kinda guy. If you want him you have to want him for the long hall." John said Chris smiled and nodded.

They all turned as they heard a commotion, one of the regulars was causing a scene, he was a big guy, like the size of Mark Henry. They watched as Adam skilfully took control of the situation and got rid of the big guy. Chris was impressed, Adam was amazing. Once that was taken care of Adam sat at the bar with a coffee on his break, Chris smiled and sent him another coffee. He wanted to get to know Adam a whole lot more. The bar was emptying, it was now or never. Adam smiled over at Chris and gestured for him to sit in the stool beside him, Chris smiled and joined him leaving John and Randy alone, Phil had gotten up once the fight was over, he wasn't the bar scene kinda guy.

"So when was the last time you had a night out like this?" Randy asked, John shrugged. "Ages, before Kaylee was conceived" John said Randy nodded. "You enjoying yourself though?" Randy asked John nodded and smiled. "I am immensely." John said, Randy smirked.

He leaned in and John shivered as he felt Randy's hot breath on his neck. He was half way drunk and his inhibitions were almost all gone. "Wanna come up to my room with me?" Randy asked as he leaned in and kissed John deeply and passionately.

John groaned into the kiss, he hadn't been kissed like that in so long. "So are you coming?" Randy asked, as he licked at John's neck. John shuddered. He was debating within himself. He really WANTED to but he HAD to be home for when the kids woke up in the morning.

Right then Randy started running his hands along John's jean clad thigh and he sucked at John's neck trying to persuade him. John groaned as Randy licked his scar, that was his secret sensitive spot. "Room now" John said urgently Randy smirked. They left the booth and Randy took John by the hand leading him up to his room.

He was so happy that John decided to stay he was gonna make this a night that John wouldn't forget for a VERY long time.

**PLEASE REVIEW….**


	4. Hot Connection

**Liar, Liar His Heart is on Fire**

As soon as they reached Randy's hotel room, the door swung wide open and shut swiftly after the men entered with a loud bang. They were currently in the hallway and that's when Randy slammed John against the wall and kissed him hungrily while shrugging off his jacket.

he put his hands out against the wall to stop John from going anywhere. John kissed back in a drunken manner, their lips moving in sync. Randy stood back and stumbled a bit as he ripped off his jacket and let it just fall to the ground before he proceeded to do the same to John.

Shoes and socks were clumsily slipped off along with their trousers and it looked as though they were going to fuck in the hallway as they couldn't really get very far in their state and would pass out in a short while. Randy brought his hand down low to John's boxers and stopped when he reached his hard cock.

He then began to rub it rapidly making John moan and groan. "Randy." He muttered under his breath. Randy smirked before slipping his hand inside John's boxers and continuing with what he was just doing. John's moans and groans increased and became a bit louder than before.

Randy continued until he felt pre cum begin to ooze out from John's cock and could feel himself getting hard. He ripped his and John's boxers off in a fast motion, not wanting to wait anymore.

He dragged John over to the bed and he grabbed John by the shoulders quite firmly and very quickly before turning him around so he was on his hands and knees on the bed. Randy once again and took a moment to just admire John's perfect, round ass. He slapped John's ass quite hard which caused John to wince slightly but at the same time he was aroused if the small movement of his hard cock was anything to go by.

Randy was much too horny and drunk now along with not having any coherent thoughts left, he moved the tip of his cock so it was touching John's tight entrance and rubbed it before pushing his shaft in almost all the way causing John to almost scream out in pain but he could also feel a mixture of pleasure in there as well.

John was so tight that Randy found it difficult to move but he was just able to and brought his cock out half way before pushing back in again rather harshly. And it wasn't long till Randy was slamming into John with a lot of force and with each thrust he got faster and faster as his balls were slapping against John's ass.

He was feeling so much pleasure he felt like he was going to cum any minute now but managed to control himself. He didn't want the fun to be over yet. It only just began.

Randy's moans were long and loud as he continued to pump inside John's tight ass. His hands were gripping the sides of John's hips for support and he was holding it so tightly that he was almost drawing blood. John moaned in pain at that but eventually he could feel most of the pain of Randy's thrusting subsiding and was being replaced by pleasure.

"John." Randy moaned out as he continued with his thrusting movements and their voices remained slurred. He then brought a hand round to John's still hard and erect cock before closing his hand around the shaft and beginning to pump that as well.

John was feeling a lot more pleasure now. His eyes were shut tightly as he moaned continuously with Randy's name sometimes heard in between the moans. Both Randy and John's breathing was very heavy and uneven as they continued to fuck.

Randy's hand was moving rapidly up and down John's hard shaft and John cried out in pleasure as Randy was wanking him off and thrusting in him simultaneously. And that was when Randy hit John's prostate that John literally screamed Randy's name causing Randy to smirk again.

As he continued to hit that spot, John shouted and screamed in ecstasy. Randy and John both shouted each other's names as they came together. Randy thrusted a bit more before eventually pulling out and turning John around so he could lick the cum that John's cock was now currently almost covered in and some of it was on the bed.

Not long after that, both ended up collapsing on the bed from exhaustion and being drunk of course. Their eyes were closing and that's when everything went black for they had passed out.

And they remained that way for the rest of the night in awkward, uncomfortable positions on the bed.

**HOURS LATER**

John groaned as he woke up, he looked at the time and saw it was 2am. He got up and went over to the bathroom, he could remember what happened with him and Randy and he had a great night but he had to get home. He had to be home for when his babies woke up. He got dressed and walked over to the desk. He wrote him a not telling him where he was and he headed out. He took one last look at Randy and took off.

He headed downstairs and saw everything was taken care of, he headed out to the car, he got in and headed home. Once home he locked up and he went up to Kaylee's nursery and checked in on her, she was sleeping soundly. He then went and checked on Dakota. He was asleep as well holding onto his RKO bear, John smiled and headed to his room. He went to the bathroom and showered and changed and headed straight to bed.

He knew tomorrow was going to be one hell of a day, he was going to be tired and he had a lot to do at work. He closed his eyes and he was asleep in moments.

**THE NEXT DAY**

Randy was in his room packing up his things, he was a little disappointed that John wasn't there when he woke up, he had hoped for some early morning sex, he was packing his things when he saw the note from John he smiled, at least he left something for him. He started reading it

_**'Hey Randy, I wanted to thank-you for last night it was definitely what I needed I had a great time, I also wanna thank-you for being a sweetheart with Dakota, he will never forget you…..Maybe I'll see you again someday if not, it was nice knowing you. Thanks again xox John Cena-Johnson.' **_

Randy smiled and held the note, he wasn't going to be leaving John alone at all. He had met someone who had rocked his world. There was no way he was going to let John get away from him that easy, plus he was attached to Dakota and Kaylee, he really was.

He didn't want to just come into their lives and just leave he couldn't do that to Dakota, he just couldn't. He picked up the notepad and saved the hotels number to his phone, this would be the only way to get in touch with John. He smiled and headed out. He had work to do. He sighed and took off he didn't want to leave John, he really didn't.

"So what happened last night?" Adam asked over breakfast, John sighed and looked at Adam. "Not in front of the K.I.D.S" John said, Adam laughed. "Did you guys have s.e.x?" Adam asked, John laughed. "Yes we did. It was nice." Adam frowned. "What just nice? That's it?" Adam asked, John laughed. "No it was perfect, it was exactly what I needed, he was amazing." John said, Adam smiled.

"So are you going to see him again?" Adam asked as he took Dakota out of his booster seat, Dakota smiled and ran off to play. John smiled and picked Kaylee up and cleaned off her face. "I don't think so Addy, I mean he travels a lot I am probably one in a long list of guys he sleeps with and I'm OK with that, I needed the S.E.X" John said, Adam nodded. "OK if you're OK with it. I didn't think you would do it." Adam said John nodded.

"Me either but I think it's time I moved on, I will always love Dwayne but he would want me to be happy, I just know he would." John said Adam smiled and nodded. He was glad for John and himself, Chris was also a nice guy he just wished he could see him again.

**PLEASE REVIEW….**


	5. Surprise

**Liar, Liar His Heart is on Fire**

**WEEKS LATER**

"Dakota please stop your crying and get dressed" John said, he was so exhausted and stressed out.

"No!" he snapped John sighed, he had been this way since Randy had left, Dakota had thought that Randy would be around all the time but he wasn't, John had tried to explain it to him but Dakota was having none of it.

John was at the end of his tether, he just wished Dakota would start behaving, on top of that drama, John had to deal with a sick Kaylee, it was just a cold but she was whining and crying all the time.

Plus he had to deal with things at work. Things there had picked up a lot and it was stressing John out to the max to try and keep up with things at home with the kids, then go to work and try and deal with complaining and snotty guests and complaining staff and also trying to keep his head above water in the money area. "Dakota now" John growled, John rarely used that voice with his son, but sometimes he needed to.

"Wandy do it" Dakota whined, John sighed. "Well Randy isn't here, you have me so you're going to get dressed now or I will take all your Randy things away from you." John threatened. Dakota's eyes widened he didn't want that.

He sighed and stood up John smiled and dressed his son in his white Rip stop Messenger Shorts, his blue Team-Style Graphic-Applique Polo and his Faux-Leather Flip-Flops. John smiled and brushed his hair. "OK you're all set go down and get some food." John said, Dakota smiled and left.

John got up and went into his daughter's room, he smiled and picked her up. She was always an Angel with him. John smiled and changed her diaper, he dressed her in her pink and white striped short sleeved Hooded One-Piece and her pink and white bow patterned socks.

He picked her up and kissed her on the cheek, she giggled and John laughed, he grabbed the diaper bag and he headed downstairs. He got down there and Dakota and Adam were eating, John put Kaylee down in her play pen and she tried crawling around.

John smiled and sat with his son and his best friend. "Everything OK?" Adam asked, John nodded. "Yep, everything is fine. Now." John said, Adam laughed he knew Dakota could be a little shit when he wanted to be.

Dakota finished off his breakfast and John collected his kids and they headed out. John strapped Dakota and Kaylee into the car and he drove to the day care where they spent the day. He got there and he took the kids inside. "Hi Jess," John said greeting the centre owner.

Jess smiled and took Kaylee from John, John kissed both his kids goodbye and he got down to Dakota's level. "Be a good boy and we will do something nice for dinner OK?" Dakota smiled and nodded.

John kissed him and John headed off to work. He got to the hotel and he parked and walked inside. He checked over everything with Amy and dismissed her for the day.

Once the day manager, Matt walked in John headed off to his office. He looked at the pile of paperwork and he sighed. It was going to be a LONG day.

He sat down and started on the orders he would need for the week, all the food, alcohol, linen, soaps and everything. He just needed to make sure everything was OK in that aspect. There was a knock on the door, John sighed.

"Come in!" John called, his chef walked in, John smiled at Jeff. "Hi Jeff, what can I do for you?" John asked. "I was wondering if I could leave for the day I'm not feeling too good, I know I am needed but Shannon can take care of everything." Jeff said John sighed.

It was a BIG put out but he couldn't deny the man, If he was sick, he was sick. "Sure go ahead, just make sure Shannon is fit to take over." John said, Jeff nodded and smiled, John sat back in his chair.

It was ten in the morning and he could already feel a headache coming on. He sat there rubbing his temples trying to ease his pain, the phone ringing made him groan. **"Hello?...Jess is everything OK?...He hit someone?...Yeah sure I'll come and get him and Kaylee"** John said ending the call.

"That fucking kid is going to be the death of me" John said to himself. He got up and headed out the door, he headed over to the day care and parked, he was so angry his son was not going to be having a good time tonight.

He walked inside and Jess was there with his kids, John took Kaylee from her and they headed out to the car. He strapped the kids in and headed off. They got back to the hotel and John put Dakota into the corner. "You stay there until you learn how to behave young man." John snapped, Dakota pouted and sat there.

John placed Kaylee into the porta crib and he went back to his work. He just needed a break. A break from everything. An hour later and John was in near tears, Dakota was being a brat, Kaylee was whining a lot John didn't know what to do.

His phone rang and John groaned what more could he take right now. **"Yes?"** he asked. **"Hey sexy"** John heard. **"Hey"** John said, Randy frowned, he could hear the tension in John's voice. **"Bad day?"** Randy asked. **"The worst you wouldn't believe."** John said, Randy sighed.

**"Tell me about it"** Randy said John sighed. **"Dakota was a pain this morning, he wouldn't get dressed he wanted you, then I took them to school, then my chef had to go home and then Dakota got in trouble at school so I had to go pick them up and now Dakota is being loud and Kaylee is whining."** John said, Randy hated that he was so far away, he wished he could take care of him and be there for him. **"Is there anything I can do?"** Randy asked, John sighed as he sat forward with his head in his hands, the phone was on speaker.

**"Yeah bring my husband back from the dead?"** John asked, he just started crying, he couldn't handle everything on his own anymore he just couldn't. Randy sighed, he hated hearing John like this. He wanted to be there with him holding him and letting him cry.

**"I can't do this alone anymore I want D back, I need him."** John said, Randy sighed. **"I know Johnny, I know. I wish there was something I could do for you."** John smiled. **"Just knowing you care means a lot."** John said, Randy smiled. **"I Miss you"** Randy said John chuckled.

**"Yeah I Miss you too, I Miss having someone to talk to."** John said. **"You can always talk to me"** Randy said John smiled, there was a knock at the door.

**"Hold on a sec Ran"** John said, Randy smiled on the other end, John got up and answered his door, he was shocked to see a delivery man standing there with a bouquet of lilies and a bouquet of red roses. John signed for them and read the card. **'Just wanted to show you you're always on my mind.'** He read. **'XOX RKO'** John walked back over to the phone.

**"Thank-you for the flowers they mean a lot."** John said, Randy smiled on the other end. **"No worries, look I'm at a shoot right now but I'll call you later yeah?"** Randy asked, John smiled. **"Sure thing, thanks for the call….Speak to you soon Randy."** John said ending the call.

John smiled it was really nice to know that someone cared about him. It really was. He sat back feeling refreshed he got back to work. The talk with Randy really helped him out it really did.

**DAYS LATER**

John was having another bad day. He heard a knock on his office door, he sighed and stood up. He was surprised to see more flowers. "Just bring them in" John told the man. The man walked in and laid the flowers down, John turned to sign the delivery slip he gasped at who he saw "Randy?" John asked, Randy smiled and kissed him deeply. John couldn't believe it, Randy was back.

John and Randy broke the kiss and John just stared at Randy. "What are you doing here?" John asked, "I thought you needed me to come so here I am. I know you're all stressed out and stuff" Randy said John nodded. "Yeah I am." John said, the door opened and Adam walked in with the kids. "Wandy!" Dakota screamed when he saw him. Randy smiled and picked him up and hugged him. John smiled at Adam and took Kaylee off of him.

"Chris is here so we're gonna go do something, is that OK?" Adam asked, John smiled and nodded. "Of course, go have fun Adam" John said Randy put Dakota down and took Kaylee from John giving her a kiss. John took her daughter back and put her in her crib. Dakota went to play and John sat down at the desk, Randy sat on the desk next to John. "I was hoping you would come out with me? Maybe we could go to adventure landing?" Randy asked John smiled.

"I would love to….But I can't…I have way too much stuff to do and I have the kids" John said, Randy sighed, "John you can't let this stress get to you, YOU deserve to take a few hours for yourself, clear your mind, get away from all this. I guarantee when you get back your mind will be able to think. So come on, let's go have fun, leave work here, clear your thoughts then I promise you can come back to work...but you will have fun first." Randy said, John sighed.

"Please?" Randy asked John sighed. "OK, I'll come but I have to see if I can get a sitter." John said, Randy smiled, John picked up the phone and called up Sophie. She agreed to do it so John and Randy waited for her to arrive. Once she was there, John gave her some cash and he and Randy headed out. The got into Randy's car and Randy drove them to the amusement park. They got there and got out, Randy locked the car up and took John's hand in his own. They walked in and Randy paid for them. "Where would you like to go first?" Randy asked.

"Uh can we go to miniature golf" John asked Randy smiled and nodded. They headed over to the miniature golf and started playing. John was actually having a good time and smiling, he could feel the stress rolling off of him. "See I told you, you would have fun." Randy said John smiled and nodded. "I know, no need to be so cocky" John said Randy laughed. "I have the goods." Randy said John laughed. They continued playing their golf game Randy won.

"What do you wanna do next?" Randy asked. "Go carts. I am gonna kick your ass" John said Randy laughed and they headed over to the go cart's. They got there and got in a cart each. The race started so they started racing one another. They did five laps and John beat Randy. They got out of the carts and Randy kissed John passionately, John groaned into the kiss, god how he loved the feeling of Randy's lips. "I need to use the bathroom, I'll be back in a sec" John said, Randy smiled and nodded. John headed off, Randy watching his backside as he left.

He was brought out of his daze by the sound of his phone ringing he looked at the caller ID and sighed it was Cody. **"Hey Codes….I know I was supposed to be with you….Of course I love you, you know that….some business came up and it's important…..I'll try and be there later in the week….I have to go now Cody the fans are calling me….Yeah love you too"** Randy said ending the call. He hated that he was lying to Cody and to John but he had to.

John walked back over to him and Randy smiled. "Everything OK?" John asked, Randy smiled. "Yep just some work crap, I don't have to be anywhere until Thursday so I thought I would stay and spend some time with you and the kids?" Randy asked John smiled. "Sure sounds good, I can get you a room at the hotel" John said. "Oh….I was hoping you'd let me stay with you at your place" Randy said John smiled. He thought about it. "OK, but in a guest room," John said Randy nodded and smiled.

They continued on with their day. "Wanna get some food?" Randy asked John nodded. They went over to a hot dog stand and sat down. Randy got the chilli cheese hot dog with a chocolate shake and John got the cheesy hot dog with a strawberry shake. "So why did you have to pick Kota up early from school the other day?" Randy asked. "He hit someone. I don't know why he would do it, but he hit him, so he has to stay away from the school for a week, it's like a suspension type thing." John said.

"That's why I've been so stressed, I've had to work and deal with two kids being here." John said Randy nodded. "Well you have me here this week so no worries" John smiled. "Thanks, you don't have to stay Randy I know how hard it must be with having to deal with Kota and Kaylee." John said, Randy frowned. "It's fine John, I love kids." Randy said, John nodded. He just didn't quite understand why Randy was with him, even if it was just sex, Randy could get that from any man or woman in the world. He was one of the sexiest men.

"What's wrong?" Randy asked, John shrugged. "Nothing." John said, Randy frowned. "Out with it." Randy said John sighed. "Why me?" John asked Randy frowned. "What do you mean?" Randy asked. "I mean why do you want me, you're Randy Orton, WWE superstar and celebrity, I mean you could be with anyone you wanted in the whole world, why would you chose me?" John asked, Randy shook his head. "Because you're good looking, you're sweet, kind, caring and you're an amazing father" Randy said John smiled.

"Look John, at first, I thought we would just fuck a few times and I would leave and never see you again. But after spending time with you and the kids, I really like you and I want to see where this goes, I know we can't ever have a normal relationship with me travelling but I really want to try this out, if you're willing that is….I know you need to think about your life and the kids, but I really like you a lot." Randy said John smiled. "I like you too Randy a lot." John said.

"As for the kids, they love you." John said. "So you'll give us a try then?" Randy asked. "Let's see how the next few days go first OK?" Randy nodded and smiled. They finished off their lunch and they headed out. They went back to the hotel. John grabbed some papers he needed to work on for the night and he headed out, Randy followed him in his own car. They got to John's home and Randy was shocked at how big it was, it was an amazing home. "Wow" he commented John laughed.

"It's nothing special." John said Randy smiled, they walked inside. Dakota ran straight up to them and hugged Randy and then his dad. John could hear Kaylee in the other room. John smiled and walked into the lounge she was in her jumper, jumping up and down, John kissed her and she continued jumping. "I'll show you the room" John said Randy nodded and smiled. They headed upstairs, John opened the door and Randy looked around, he smiled and dumped his things.

"Nice room." Randy commented John laughed and nodded. "Come here" Randy said pulling John to him, they landed with a thud on the bed, Randy smiled and flipped them over so that he was on top of John. John groaned as Randy rubbed their hardening cocks together. "Ran we can't, the kids are right downstairs" John said. "So, you'll have to be quiet" Randy said John groaned and let Randy kiss him. They got naked in a hurry.

Randy was kissing all over John's body, just wanting to be with him over and over again. John spread his legs and pulled Randy closer to him. "Fuck me" he said, Randy smirked, "Lube?" Randy asked. "Got none, just take me." John said, Randy frowned. "Are you sure?" Randy asked John nodded and smiled. "I'm sure." John said Randy smiled, he slicked up his cock with some spit and his own pre-come and he positioned himself at John's entrance. "Just hurry up Randy." John moaned, Randy grinned and thrusted into John hard and fast.

John gasped and arched his back as Randy started moving at a steady pace. "Fuck John how the hell are you so tight" Randy said panting heavily, the feeling of John's ass constricting around his cock was making it hard to concentrate and breathe. "Harder" John moaned, Randy thrusted harder into John hitting John's hot spot immediately, John cried out in pleasure, Randy kissed John deeply, he hoped Dakota wouldn't come up looking for them, how would they explain that one?

"Please Randy make me cum" John moaned, Randy grinned and stroked John's cock, it didn't take long for them to both come, they both swallowed each other's cries of pleasure with a deep passionate kiss. They broke apart and Randy rolled off of John and collapsed beside him. "That was nice" Randy said. "Nice that was fucking incredible." John said Randy laughed. "Daddy!" John heard Dakota cry out for him, John sighed. "The joys of parenthood" John said Randy laughed and John shook his head, they cleaned up and got dressed.

They headed downstairs to spend some time with the kids, Randy was really enjoying himself, he was having such a good time with John and the kids, he had never enjoyed kids as much as he enjoyed John's children. He knew this week was going to be great he just knew it.

**PLEASE REVIEW….**


	6. Randy Spills His Heart

**Liar, Liar His Heart is on Fire**

**Hope you like this one. Some sexy Centon in this one!  
**

******On another note sorry for the slow updates with Corporis Custodes: Mob Revenge, my co author, LadyDragonsBlood has been sick and now her PC has a virus so i am not sure when that will be updated. ENJOY!**  


**THE NEXT MORNING**

Dakota was up early, he knew his daddy wouldn't be up for a while so he snuck into Randy's room. He was so excited that Randy had stayed to spend some time with him. He ran into the room and climbed up onto the bed trying not to wake Randy. He got up and jumped onto Randy's chest, his foot whacked Randy in the groin first, which alerted his morning wood. Randy groaned as he felt the small body on his chest.

"Morning Kota" he said, Dakota smiled. "Time to wake up" he said, Randy smiled. "OK I'm up, why don't you go to your room and play and I'll go wake your daddy up?" Randy asked. Dakota thought about it for a second. "Otay" he said climbing off of the bed. Randy sighed and got out of bed. He walked into John's room and he saw the bed made, he heard the shower on and he smirked, he stripped out of his boxer shorts and sneakily entered the bathroom.

He heard John humming quietly to himself, he smiled and opened the glass shower door and stepped inside, he put his hands on John's waist making him jump. "Jesus fucking Christ Orton, you scared me." John said his hand clutching his chest. Randy laughed. "Sorry but I couldn't resist joining you" Randy said John smiled. "Why are you up so early?" John asked. "Your son woke me up so I came to wake you up." Randy said.

John laughed as he spun Randy around and kissed him with all the passion and heat they had. When they pulled apart Randy pushed John against the wall and smirked. Randy was placing kisses all over his neck and collarbone getting groans from John in response. "Have you been a good boy?" Randy teased back his hands were running all over John's body. "Yes…yes I have…Please Randy fuck me already." John moaned Randy smiled and lifted him up by his ass.

"Wrap your legs around me" Randy whispered John did as was asked and wrapped his legs tightly around Randy's waist. Randy kissed him again sticking his tongue into John's easily awaiting mouth tongues dueling lapping up each other's taste. They pulled apart and Randy smiled at him.

"This is going to hurt I don't have any lube…Are you sure?" Randy asked, he really didn't want to hurt John in any way. John nodded and buried his head into Randy's shoulder. "Yeah…Just do it I can take it…Please Randy do it already" John pleaded. Randy lined his dick up to John's hole and slowly pushed in Randy caught John's scream of pain and pleasure in a scorching kiss.

He slowly moved in John's ass. John was moaning he wanted more. "Harder…Fuck me harder" John moaned. Randy did what was asked and thrusted into John harder. Each time grazing over John's prostate John was quivering in pleasure every time Randy would thrust and hit his prostate he would shiver. John pulled his right hand away from Randy's neck and started stroking himself in time with Randy's hard and fast thrusts both men getting closer and closer to completion.

"Fuck Johnny so close…so fuckin close baby." John met Randy's thrusts nearly fucking himself on Randy's cock loving the feeling. "Me too Randy…..oh fuuuuuck right there." John moaned Randy did the action again and bit down on John's shoulder. That action did it for John he came all over himself and Randy screaming Randy's name. 3 thrusts later Randy was closer. "Oh SHIT oh god damn JOHN." Randy screamed as he filled John with his seed.

They stayed together until they're breathing returned to normal Randy placed John back on the floor as he pulled out of his lover. John smiled and leaned up to kiss Randy again they kissed for a few minutes before parting. "We need to get out, I have to get the kids ready for the day." John said Randy smiled. "Why don't we stay in for the day?" Randy asked, John smiled. "OK. Maybe you can invite Chris over and we can have a BBQ?" John asked, Randy smiled. "Yeah I'll do that." He said. They washed off and dried and dressed.

Randy went to call Chris and John went and got Kaylee ready for the day. Randy finished his call, Chris saying he would be there in a few hours. Randy spotted Adam outside smoking so he joined him, he also wanted to pick Adam's brain about Dwayne. "Adam can you tell me about Dwayne?" Randy asked, "Why do you want to know?" Adam asked. "John won't say anything about him." Randy said, Adam sighed. "He doesn't like talking about him, the only time he does is to the kids." Adam said.

"He was a great man, he loved and cared for John and the kids more than anything in the world. They were his everything. He was a really nice man who cared about his family." Adam said. "When he died, John was a wreck, he still has some bad days but he's getting better, he really is." Randy nodded. "What about you have you ever been married?" Randy asked, Chris had asked him to find out some stuff about Adam. "No, never have. I want to I do but it's hard. I don't like jumping into things without thinking them through first" Adam said Randy nodded.

"I can understand that." Randy said, Adam smiled and nodded. "You can tell Chris that I do like him. I just take my time to get to know someone first" Randy laughed, Adam wasn't stupid. "He's coming over, John wants to have a BBQ or something." Adam smiled. "Sounds good, where is John?" Adam asked. "Getting the kids ready for the day" Randy said Adam nodded. they finished off their smokes and headed back inside.

They walked in and John was sorting out the breakfast for his two babies. John made some toast for Dakota and some oatmeal for Kaylee. "Can I feed her?" Randy asked, John smiled. "Sure go for it." John said Randy smiled and started feeding Kaylee. "Daddy can we go park?" Dakota asked, John sighed. "No, you can stay here for the day with me and Randy." John said, Dakota nodded. "I think I need to go to the store though for the BBQ. So maybe you can come." John said. "I'll come too" Randy said John smiled.

"So Randy how long are you here for?" Adam asked. "I go home tomorrow afternoon I have a show and stuff to go to" Randy said Adam nodded. He knew John was starting to fall for Randy, but he just wanted John to be careful in case Randy wasn't really who he said he was.

They finished breakfast and John cleaned up with Randy's help and the kids played, Dakota was watching some cartoons when he heard a phone ring he smiled and answered it, he loved phones. **"Hewwo?"** he asked as he answered.

"**Who the FUCK are you kid? Where the fuck is Randy?"** someone asked on the other line, Dakota burst into tears, John and Randy rushed over to him. "Bad man on dad fone" Dakota said John pulled Dakota onto his lap and tried calming him down, Randy took his phone and sighed. He knew who it was.

**"****Sorry, I am at an autograph session, kid picked up the phone for a joke...just calm down, now I got a crying kid and his angry mom, You could have been a little more considerate…..FINE I'll be home tomorrow..."** Randy said.

John frowned, "Home?" he asked, Randy looked at him he could tell John was pissed that whoever was on the phone had made Dakota cry, Randy sat down with him. "I'm sorry Kota had to hear that...but this guy that's been calling is an ex from YEARS ago, and he is trying to win me back, but as you can tell he is not a good person...and I want nothing to do with it...I have a restraining order against him, so now that I have him thinking I am coming home to see him, he will come over, I'll call the cops and his little ass will be in jail."

"I'm sorry John, it comes with the business sometimes...this kid thought he could make it in the WWE, he attached himself to me...he was cute, we had a thing...it was a BAD decision on my part...it was back years ago when I kinda played the one night stand thing...he took it seriously...and well he didn't make it in the business, blamed me...and now this has been going on again...it comes and goes...I'll land him in jail this time though...now there are better stalker laws. It's nothing for you to worry about lover...I promise."

"You're it for me John, I want us to get to know each other inside and out...maybe just maybe have a future together...so just let me deal with the kid...and he will be out of my hair for good...and I can concentrate on you and the kids. I like those kids John, they are special, I've always wanted my own someday...who knows..." Randy said pouring his heart out. John smiled as Randy pulled him into a deep kiss John melted into the kiss, believing everything Randy just told him.

John was shocked that Randy felt that way about him but it was nice, to know that someone cared about him and the kids, not just as friends. He really liked Randy he did and he was learning to trust him more than anything.

He just hoped and prayed that Randy didn't break his heart, he didn't think he could deal with it if Randy did that. He just hoped Randy was different.

**PLEASE REVIEW….**


	7. Family Fun & BIG news

**Liar, Liar His Heart is on Fire**

"I need to go to the store." John said. "Let me, I'll go and get everything and I'll pick Chris up on the way back, just give me a list of what you need" Randy said John smiled and wrote down the list of things for Randy to pick up at the store. Randy kissed him softly and headed out the door. "You gonna go swimming today Kota?" John asked. "Uh huh, Lee go wiv me" he said John smiled. "Yeah I think that would be good." John said he picked up his daughter. "What do you think Lee? Wanna go swimming with me and your brother today?" John asked. Kaylee just gurgled.

John laughed at her. He went outside and checked that the pool was all in order and that everything was OK. Once that was done he went upstairs and got the kids swimmers out ready to put them in after the BBQ was over with. "I'm nervous Jay" Adam said coming into Dakota's room, John was tidying up. "Why are you nervous?" John asked frowning. "Chris is coming." Adam said. "So? Don't you like him?" John asked. "I do a lot and that's the whole problem….I'm just scared I guess" Adam said John sighed.

"I know the feeling Addy, but you can't live in fear, you just can't. You have to let go and try to move on….they're not all going to be assholes you know. Chris really likes you a lot. Maybe you should open up to him and give him a try." John said, Adam nodded. "Yeah maybe….What about you? Randy was asking me about Dwayne earlier, he said you shut down every time he mentions him." John shrugged. "I just don't like talking about him, you know that…..It upsets me. I'll open up about him, but in my own time I can't be rushed." John said Adam nodded and smiled.

"We're here!" Randy called from downstairs, John and Adam smiled and went down. John went through the food and he and Randy went outside and started cooking, Adam and Chris did the same but they sat by the pool in the sun with their feet dangling in the pool. "Adam can I ask you something?" Chris asked, Adam looked over at Chris and smiled. "Sure." He said, "Do you not like me?" Chris asked, Adam frowned. "Of course I like you I like you a lot Chris….I do." Adam said. Chris nodded. "Then why have you been standoffish with me?" Chris asked, Adam sighed.

"Sorry I guess I am scared that if I let you into my life, into my heart that you would break it." Adam said Chris sighed. "I wouldn't do that I've had my heart broken before it's not nice." Chris said Adam frowned. "What happened?" he asked. "I was involved with my longtime lover Lance, he just suddenly up and left me he told me he was tired of the life of the WWE he wanted something stable back home in Canada..." Chris said.

"I retired for a while to be with Lance, but I was never truly happy...so we called it quits and I went back to the WWE, anyway since Lance there hasn't been anyone...not even a casual date, and I am so tired of being lonely...then I spotted this beautiful blond bouncer taking out this HUGE guy like he was nothing...and there was also something about that blond that makes my heart go WHAM in my chest..." Chris said, Adam blushed, he looked at Chris, their eyes connecting. The feeling was very much the same, a huge WHAM in the chest. "Just never lie to me OK?" Adam asked, Chris smiled. "I promise." He said.

Chris smiled and cupped Adam's face and kissed Adam deeply, Adam relented into the kiss, he knew this was the start of something new for him. "Ooooh uncle Addy kissing!" Dakota announced to the world loudly, John and Randy turned and looked at their friends and laughed. Adam and Chris broke apart and looked at Dakota. "You little tattle tale." Adam said Dakota laughed cheekily and went over to his dad. John smiled down at him, his son was so adorable. "Foods done!" John called. They all sat down and enjoyed the BBQ food. Kaylee only ate the potato salad and a jar of her baby food.

Once they finished eating they waited around for half an hour letting the food digest. "Can I borrow some swimmers?" Randy asked John as they headed upstairs with the kids to get into their swimmers. John smiled and handed Randy a pair of yellow, black and white printed board shorts, John got into his own pair of Hang Ten blue, black and white Striped Board Shorts. "Let's go get these kids ready" John said, he changed Dakota into his Teal rash swimmers top, his green, white, black and teal boardies and he put him in his lizard printed flip flops. "Take him down." John said Randy smiled and nodded.

John picked up Kaylee and got her dressed into her one piece brown and pink animal printed bathing suit, her pink hooded cover up and her matching flip flops and they headed down to the pool. She had, had a few swimming lessons, but she wasn't really into being in the pool unlike her brother who loved swimming. He still had to use his floaties though. John got down to the pool. Randy, Chris, Adam and Dakota were all in there having a good time. John took Kaylee's cover up top off of her and headed to the steps. He put her feet in the water and she screamed like a banshee.

"It's OK Lee Lee it's just water" John cooed to her. She looked at John with fear in her brown eyes. John sighed he tried to get her into the water again but she wiggled and kicked him wanting to get out. John sighed. "Let me try" Randy said coming up to them. He held his arms out and Kaylee latched onto him. Randy stroked her back and slowly and cautiously they went into the water. Kaylee made some whimpering noises but she was starting to relax. Randy started swimming with her and she was having a great time.

John watched his daughter with Randy, he really admired the way Randy was talking and acting with his daughter. It made John think that maybe one day Randy would be a really good step dad to his children. "Come on Lee!" Dakota shouted cheering his little sister on. Kaylee's eyes lit up when she saw her brother she started kicking her legs. Trying to get to him. John just smiled, this is what he loved about being a parent, these days where you would see the huge smiles on their faces, it made all the stress worth it.

John pulled out Kaylee's swimming ring and he put it on her, it helped her to float around so that he and Randy could enjoy themselves without worrying about her. Randy swam underwater and popped up behind John, John screamed, "Jeeze Orton." He said clutching his chest, Randy smiled and kissed John on the neck. "You know what would be fun?" Randy asked. With his sexy smirk plastered all over his face, John laughed. "What?" John asked. "Us fucking in here" Randy said John shook his head. "Not while the kids and Adam and Chris are around." John said.

"We could meet up tonight." Randy said John smiled. "OK." John said. They swam around for a long time before it started getting dark, John went and gave the kids a nice bath and dressed them for bed, he dressed Dakota in his cars themed PJ'S and he dressed Kaylee in her purple butterfly 'Dad loves me' PJ'S. they headed downstairs and snuggled on the couch together, he, Randy and the kids were on one couch and Adam and Chris were in each other's arms on the other couch.

Randy had a book in his lap ready to read them a nice story. "Ready?" Randy asked, everyone nodded. " In the great green room there was a telephone And a red balloon And a picture of- The cow jumping over the moon and there were three little bears, sitting on chairs and two little kittens and a pair of mittens and a little toy house and a young mouse and a comb and a brush and bowl full of mush and a quiet old lady who was whispering "hush."

"Goodnight room goodnight moon goodnight cow jumping over the moon goodnight light and the red balloon goodnight bears goodnight chairs goodnight kittens goodnight mittens goodnight clocks and goodnight socks goodnight little house and goodnight mouse goodnight comb and goodnight brush goodnight nobody goodnight mush and goodnight to the old lady whispering "hush" goodnight stars, goodnight air goodnight noises everywhere…..THE END" Randy spoke.

By the time he was finished Dakota and Kaylee were fast asleep. Randy picked up Dakota and took him to bed and tucked him in while John tucked in Kaylee. John stood there watching his daughter sleep. He smiled when he felt Randy's arms going around his waist. Randy looked around the room, there was toys, blankets, and pictures of John, Dakota and Dwayne. He looked at Dwayne he was a very handsome man. He saw a picture of John and Dwayne laughing and smiling with one another, Dwayne's hands were on John's baby bump.

"I was pregnant with Lee in that picture." John said Randy smiled. "You look very happy" Randy said John nodded "I was" he said, Randy smiled. "I'm gonna go get a drink." Randy said John nodded. Randy went downstairs, "So how come you didn't tell me you ended things with Rhodes?" Chris asked. Randy looked at him wide eyed, Chris knew Randy was still with Cody. "Randy you need to end things, I don't like lying to Adam…..I promised him I wouldn't." Randy sighed. "I know but please don't say anything." Randy said, Chris sighed, his friend was a moron.

"Tell Rhodes it's over or I will tell Adam and John." Chris said walking away. Randy sighed and sat down, he knew Chris was right but it was a lot easier said than done. He didn't want to be with Cody anymore he knew that but he also didn't want to hurt him either.

**WEEKS LATER**

John groaned as he finished throwing up for the morning. He knew why but he was scared to truly find out the truth. "Take it John you need to" Adam said from next to him. John sighed. "What if it's positive?" John asked Adam shrugged.

"Then it's positive and you will have to deal with it." Adam said John sighed. He hated this. "I'll be right outside." Adam said he left John to it and went and sat on John's bed. John took the test and waited. "Adam!" he called. Adam walked back in and looked at the test.

"Well?" John asked. "Positive" John sighed. "This cannot be happening to Me right now. I only had Kaylee eight months ago." John said, Adam sighed. "Weren't you on birth control or anything?" Adam asked.

"Not me, I thought Randy used condoms though. How do I tell him? over the phone?" John asked. "No you're going to pack some stuff and fly over to St. Louis and see him. You're going to tell him in person." John sighed.

"Adam I can't I have the kids" John said. "John just go for the weekend. Just go and see him and tell him, I'll watch the kids, I promise everything will be OK, you can't put this off any longer. He deserves to know and you deserve to have his support." Adam said John sighed.

"OK I'll call and make a flight and pack." John said Adam smiled. "I'll make the flight you pack." Adam said John nodded and smiled. John packed up some clothes for the short stay and Adam booked his flight.

"You need to leave in half an hour." He said John nodded. He grabbed his things and hugged Adam. "Tell the kids I love them and I'll call them to say goodnight later on OK?" Adam nodded. "Have fun." Adam said John smiled and nodded. He got in his car and headed to the airport.

He got there and parked, he put his car in the valet area and he went and checked in for his flight. As he was checking in he heard his phone ring, he ignored it and finished checking in, he bordered the plane and sat down in his seat. He was still feeling a little ill, but he just wanted to get to Randy and give him the news.

He checked his phone and saw it was Randy, he texted him back. **~Sorry was in a meeting, is everything OK?~** he asked him. **~Everything is fine, just wanted 2 talk to you~** John smiled. **~Me too…I Miss you….Quick question what's your address?~ **John asked him.

**~Why?~** Randy asked. **~Sending you a package it's pretty big~** John said. Randy smiled and sent John his address. **~When will it be here?~** Randy asked. John smirked to himself. **~Within 2 hours, you should open it alone~** John said. Randy smiled. **~Looking forward to it~ **Randy said John smiled.

**~Busy day talk to you later xox~** John said ending the conversation. John closed his eyes and tried to get some rest. He needed it, he had been stressing over being sick and now this news, he was just nervous about Randy's reaction. He didn't know what to expect from Randy.

Yes he loved spending time with Dakota and Kaylee but having his own child was something different all together.

**1 ½ HOURS LATER**

The plane touched down in St. Louis. John grabbed his things and headed out. He rented a car and went to Randy's place. He got there and admired the large home. He went up to the door and knocked. The door opened and it was Randy, John smiled at him and Randy hugged him tight, he was so shocked and scared, Cody would be there any minute now.

"Can I come in?" John asked. "Actually the place is being fumigated so let's go to a hotel." Randy said lying his ass off. John nodded Randy went back inside and made sure there was a vacancy at the hotel for John he grabbed his keys and he went to the car, John smiled and he followed Randy.

They got in the car and Randy drove them to the hotel. They walked in and Randy sorted John out a room. Once the room was done they went up, the room was a Premiere Arch View Room. It had all the amenities John would need.

Randy threw John's bag to the side and attacked John kissing him deeply he pushed him against the wall trapping him there John groaned into the kiss. John reluctantly pushed Randy off of him, Randy frowned.

"I came here for a reason….Sit down." John said Randy frowned. He didn't understand what the hell was going on. "Is something wrong with you or the kids?" Randy asked concerned, "No it's nothing, I just have some news to share with you." John said Randy nodded.

"What is it?" Randy asked, "Randy….I'm pregnant" John said Randy frowned. "WHAT?" he screeched. "Pregnant you know with child, preggers, up the duff, knocked up…..There's a baby inside of me." John said Randy couldn't believe it.

"Is….Is it mine?" Randy asked, John looked at him astonished. "Of course it's yours asshole, how many people do you think I sleep with?" John asked pissed off. One thing you didn't do when John was pregnant was piss him off.

He was hormonal and a hormonal John makes for a bratty, bitchy, snappy, angry John. "Sorry….It's just a shock John. I thought you were on birth control or something?" Randy asked John shook his head.

"No….I thought you were using condoms." John said Randy sighed. "So you're pregnant? How far along?" Randy asked, John smiled. "About two months, so it happened when we slept together for the first time." John said, Randy smiled. "I am good" he said smirking, John shook his head.

"You're an idiot." John said, Randy smiled, he grabbed John's hand and he pulled him onto his lap. "I am very happy….I love you John so much." John smiled, "I….I love you too Randy." John said Randy smiled, he knew it was hard for John to say those words so it made it all the more special.

"Do the kids know or anything?" Randy asked, John shook his head. "No, only Adam he forced me to take the test and then he forced me on the plane." John said Randy laughed. "I'm glad he did. This is insane.' Randy said John smiled.

"I'm glad you're happy I didn't know how you were going to react. I know you're good with Kota and Lee but it's still stressful to think about what you were going to say." John said Randy smiled and kissed John's lips softly. "I love you and I am happy to have this baby with you John." Randy said.

He really and truly was one hundred percent happy. He couldn't wait to be a father to their baby. "So how long are you here for?" Randy asked. "Just two days, I have to get back to work and back to the kids then. But I think we have some things to discuss about the baby and about what's going to happen." John said Randy nodded. "OK like what?" Randy asked. "Well how you're going to be involved, you live here Randy and I live in Florida" John said.

"I won't move, my life is in Florida, my business, my kids' lives are in Florida I won't move them so don't even suggest it." John said. "Well I think it's too soon in our relationship for me to move in we've been together for two months." Randy said John nodded. "I agree." John said. Randy smiled at John. "We'll work something out John I promise you. Even if I have to fly to Florida on my days off I will. I want to be with you and I want to be a part of your family." Randy said John smiled.

"Good, when I get back to Florida I'll tell the kids, I'm sure Kota will be happy." John said Randy smiled. "Yeah I think so too." Randy said he was very happy but in the back of his mind his thoughts were on Cody. How was he going to explain this to Cody? They lived together they were planning a future together. Randy knew he wanted nothing more than to be with John though. He knew John was the person he was meant to spend his life with. Even though it would be hard he had to end things with Cody.

There was a knock at the door, Randy frowned and went over and opened it. He froze when he saw who was standing there. "Who is it babe?" John asked, "Babe?" Cody asked, he stormed his way into the room and saw John standing there. John frowned at Cody. He and Cody both looked at Randy and asked the same question. "Who the hell is he?" they asked, Randy sighed this was not good.

**PLEASE REVIEW….**


	8. The Truth

**Liar, Liar His Heart is on Fire**

John and Cody both stood there looking at Randy who looked nervous as hell. He didn't know how to explain this. Cody turned his attention to John. "Who the fuck are you? And what the fuck are you doing here with MY fiancé?" Cody asked, John's eyes widened.

As soon as he heard the word fiancé he was heartbroken. He walked over to his bag and picked it up. "John wait" Randy said, grabbing his arm, John wrenched his arm away from Randy and slapped him. "We're through." He snapped and rushed out of the room and downstairs. He got into a cab and headed straight for the airport.

Randy sighed as John left, he really wanted to follow him but he needed to deal with Cody first. "Cody you AREN'T my fiancé…..I'm sorry but I never really loved you like and anything more than just causal living together and being fuck buddies is in your OWN mind...I LOVE John, we are over...just go to Teddy…you know that he's the one that REALLY loves you...I want you happy Cody, and we just wouldn't be...if you want I'll find a new house, you can keep that one...now just go and be happy..." Randy said Cody sighed he couldn't believe this. "If I can't have him nobody will' he said to himself.

He watched as Randy ran from the room. Randy got downstairs and got into the rental car. He drove as fast as he could to the airport…..He needed to find John before he got on the flight and left him. He got to the airport, and he ran to catch up with John.

He saw John's back as John was boarding the plane. He ran over to him and grabbed John's arm and pulling him away from the entrance to the plane. John glared at him and slapped him again. "We're through Orton" he growled and he boarded the plane. Randy sighed as he watched John disappear. He needed to get on that plane.

He went to the ticket desk and asked for a ticket. "I'm sorry Sir but that is the last flight to Jacksonville Florida for this evening, the next one leaves at 7am tomorrow morning would you like a seat on that flight?" the woman asked, Randy sighed.

"Yes please" he said, he paid for the ticket with his credit card and he sighed. He would have to wait until tomorrow morning, by then John would be even madder, and by then Adam would know, which meant Chris would know and it would be even more drama.

But Randy knew in his heart, he couldn't blame anyone else but himself this was all his fault. He brought this on himself. He was the one involved with Cody when he hooked up with John, he was the one who lied to John about being single, he was the one who lied to Cody about working when he was with John….

This was all his fault and Randy hated that he was to blame for John's broken heart. That he would be the one responsible for Dakota's and Kaylee's broken hearts as well.

John sighed as he stepped off of the plane, it was late afternoon, John knew when he got home his kids would be there having fun with their uncle. He didn't know how to explain this to Dakota. He got home and heard Dakota's laughter coming from the lounge.

"Daddy!" he cried John smiled and hugged him tight and kissed him then did the same with Kaylee. John looked at Adam and sat down on the couch. "Buddy I need to talk to you about something OK?" John asked Kota nodded.

"Otay" he said John sighed. "You know how Randy has been coming to see us a lot more lately?" John asked. "Uh huh….He funny" he said John sighed. "I know baby but Randy won't be coming by anymore, he won't be." John said, Dakota frowned. "Why not? He no love me?" John sighed. "He does love you Kota, he does, but he did something and it hurt daddy badly." John said.

"He make you cwy?" he asked, John nodded. "Yes he did. He hurt me and made me cry so he's not coming around anymore….Do you understand?" John asked. "Uh huh….Wandy hurted you….I HATE HIM!" he cried and ran into his bedroom. John sighed and collapsed back onto the couch.

John saw his daughter and picked her up and hugged her. "I hope you understand baby." He said before placing her down on the floor. "So what the hell happened? Did he deny the baby or not want anything to do with you?" Adam asked, he was so confused.

"He's been seeing someone else Adam. When I met him he was engaged to someone else. He's been lying to me…To my kids since the very beginning." John said. Adam sighed, Randy was a total ass.

"Shit Jay, what happened?" he asked. "We were celebrating the baby, when there was a knock on the hotel room door. He said he was exterminating at his home so I had to go to a hotel. I guess I know why now…..And behind the door was his fiancé, Cody Rhodes. Cody informed me about their relationship and I just left. Randy followed me to the airport but I am done. I can't be with someone who lies, I can't be with someone I can't trust, I can't let my kids be around someone like him." John said Adam nodded.

He understood John completely. "I'm sorry I thought Randy was different John…I really did." John shrugged. "Yeah….No one will ever be as good as Dwayne was. He was the best. Maybe this is a sign that I am not ready to move on…Maybe we jumped in too fast." John said Adam shrugged.

"Chris is in town, he was going to come and spend the night with me and the kids, I can cancel though….You probably don't want to be around a wrestler." Adam said.

"No don't. You should carry on with your evening, being on the plane today has made me sick and really tired, so I think I am going to have a nice bath and climb into bed, are you still OK to watch the kids?" John asked.

Adam smiled. "Of course, we'll take them out though so you can rest" Adam said John smiled and hugged his best friend. "Chris isn't like him Addy….Don't think that he is OK?" Adam smiled and nodded. John kissed his daughter goodnight and went up to see his son.

He saw Dakota in his room tearing apart all of his RKO toys and things, John sighed. He hated what this was doing to his son. It killed him inside. John walked over to Dakota and hugged him.

"I don't wike him." Dakota said "I know baby I know, it's OK I promise. Daddy's not feeling too good so I am going to go to bed OK? You be good for uncle Adam and Chris OK?" Dakota nodded and John went into his bedroom.

John made himself a nice bath and he stripped down and settled in. He was run down and exhausted. He just wanted to relax and just forget all about the horrible day he had.

He thought today was going to be good, finding out he was pregnant and then telling Randy only to discover that Randy had been lying to him the entire time. John just hated it.

"I wish you were here D….I Miss you. You would know what to do right now….But I guess if you were here I wouldn't be going through all of this drama right now…..I Miss you baby…." He said as he closed his eyes and let the warm water relax him from head to toe.

After his bath John dried off and climbed into bed he put on the infomercials and drifted off to sleep. At least in his dreams he wasn't heartbroken.

**THE NEXT MORNING**

Adam and Chris were up with the kids, Adam really wanted John to sleep, he needed it. He was just cleaning up from breakfast when the doorbell rang. He sighed and walked over to the door, he opened it and his eyes went wide, standing there looking worse for wear was Randy. Adam just looked at him. "He won't see you Randy" Adam said.

"Please Adam I need to make it right….For us and for the baby" Randy pleaded Adam sighed. "OK I'll talk to him, but don't get your hopes up." Adam said letting Randy into the house. He hoped John would talk to the man….At least for the baby's sake.

Adam went up to John's room while he was there, Chris grabbed Randy and made him go outside with him. "I told you Randy I fucking told you." Chris said. Randy sighed.

"I know Chris, I know what a huge asshole I've been. I didn't mean for it to go on this far but it did. The longer it went the deeper I was….I've lost the best thing that has ever happened to me in John, Kota and Kaylee. I've screwed everything up." Randy said, Chris sighed, he hated seeing Randy like this, even though he had been a total asshat. He deserved a second chance.

"Look Randy, if you really want John like I think you do. You better start telling the truth. He won't put up with you lying to him again. He won't he has those kids in there to think about." Chris said.

He left Randy out there with food for thought. He hoped Adam was doing OK with John but he really didn't think John would want to have anything to do with Randy. Chris thought about it. If he was in John's shoes he would kick Randy to the curb and out of his and his kids life for good. But for Randy's sake, Chris hoped John had it in his heart to at least listen to him.

Adam walked up to John's room and knocked before entering. He walked in and saw John sitting on the bed looking through the photo album, looking at pictures of him and Dwayne and the kids.

'At least he showered and dressed' Adam thought to himself. He walked over to the bed and sat down. John smiled at the picture they had professionally taken when Dakota was born. They looked so happy. "I wish I could go back to that time….If I could I would tell him not to go out on that boat" John said. Adam sighed.

He wished there was something he could say to John. To make him feel a bit better. He moved his hand and he closed the book. John looked at his best friend and frowned.

"John….Randy is downstairs." John's eyes hardened. "I don't want him here, I don't want him to be here in my home….I don't want him anywhere near my kids Adam." John said. Adam sighed.

"Look John; Randy was wrong and what he did was wrong, but everyone one is allowed to make one mistake...Randy just made his big time...but don't you owe it to the baby to at least hear Randy out...If you still want nothing to do with him, at least you can leave him with a clear conscious knowing that he heard the man out..." Adam said John sighed.

"Do I have to?" John asked, Adam smiled and nodded. "Yes I think you should." John sighed and nodded.

"OK. Just keep the kids away from us, I think there will be arguing and shouting." John said. Adam nodded. "I'll send Randy up." Adam said John smiled and nodded. John sat down looking at the photos he heard his door open and close. He looked up and saw Randy.

Randy smiled at him and sat down on the bed. John closed the photo album and looked at Randy with a hard stare. "I know you don't want me here but I need to talk to you. Explain things to you" Randy said John shrugged.

"What Cody said wasn't true. We were never engaged ever. Yes we live together in a house we bought together and we were in a relationship but we were never engaged." Randy said. "Why did you lie from the beginning? Why not be honest from the start?" John asked, he needed to stay calm he didn't want Dakota or Kaylee to hear them.

"I felt something with you John. Something I never felt with anyone else. I knew there was something there with us." John nodded. "I felt it too Randy I did. But if you felt it why not do the right thing and end things with Cody or keep away from me?" John asked.

"I don't know. I just couldn't. Cody was out injured and I didn't want to pour salt on his wounds….And I just couldn't be away from you and the kids, I couldn't." Randy said. John sighed.

"You made us fall in love with you Randy and you broke our hearts. I put myself out there to be with you….Hell I put my kids hearts on the line and you broke them. A four year old and an eight month old. You broke my kids hearts Randy." John said. "I know and I am SO sorry John….I never meant to I never did, you have to believe me" Randy said.

"If you never meant to do it….Then why did you do it?" John asked, Randy sighed. "I don't know…It started off simple enough I thought we were going to just have a quick fling, I didn't think I would fall for you….I didn't and once the feelings started I couldn't hold them back and I couldn't hurt Cody either." Randy said.

"Did you end things with Cody?" John asked. "Yes I did. I ended it straight after you left" John nodded. Randy went over to John and got onto his knees in front of him.

"Please give me one more chance John I promise I won't hurt you or the kids again….Please I want to be with you, I love you….I want to be the guy, you, Dakota, Kaylee and this baby deserve….Please" Randy begged and pleaded with him. John sighed. He didn't know what to do.

"Please John….I love you" Randy said John looked down into Randy's eyes and he saw the love, hope, honesty in them he sighed.

"Fine but we go slow…..It's going to take some time Randy. I can't just jump back into things with you how they were I can't. You need to be patient with me and with the kids." John said Randy nodded.

He leaned up and kissed John quickly. John smiled. "I need to go talk to Kota." John smiled and nodded. He and Randy went downstairs, Adam, Chris, Dakota and Kaylee were down there, Dakota ignored Randy.

Chris and Adam had told him to try and be nice. He just couldn't. He didn't like Randy anymore. He didn't like him at all. Randy looked and saw Dakota had his RKO action figures, his head was ripped off as were his legs and his arms.

All of his RKO things were ripped up to shreds Randy sighed as he watched Dakota walk around collecting all the RKO things. He went over to his sister and took her action figure and her bib off of her and her RKO bear, the bear she slept with morning, noon and night. She never slept without it.

Kaylee looked at her brother and he lip started to tremble and she started crying she was only eight months old she didn't understand. She didn't understand why brother was hurting Randy. She looked towards Randy who was sitting on his knees the RKO torn items in front of him he just felt destroyed inside. She crawled over to Randy.

"Dada" she said, John gasped, Kaylee was calling Randy daddy this wasn't right in his mind he grabbed a picture of Dwayne off the mantle.

He went over to Kaylee. "No sweetie…THIS is dada" he showed her the picture of Dwayne, Kaylee was so confused she didn't understand at all.

Randy was shattered, he couldn't handle it anymore….He just couldn't. The tears started falling rapidly. "I didn't mean it, I just started with one lie about Cody and it grew out of hand...I only meant to be the best man for you John, the best man that I could,"

"When I first met you I knew there was something special about you, I just knew we were meant to be together...I never meant for ANY of it to go this far...I wanted You and the kids for my own so badly I just didn't think...I never meant to hurt You guys, never in a million years..." he said sobbing his eyes out.

John was shocked he had never seen someone like that before Randy stood up and ran out of the house. John got up and ran after him but Randy was gone.

John sighed he was worried now, Randy always carried a gun on him for protection he just hoped Randy wouldn't do something stupid.

**PLEASE REVIEW….**

**********A/N: Just wondering if you all would like to see Corporis Custodes: Mob Revenge to continue? Myself and LadyDragonsBlood are loosing our passion to write this one so please let us know. **


	9. Another Lie

**Liar, Liar His Heart is on Fire**

Randy got into his car and left. He couldn't be there anymore, he didn't feel wanted at all and it hurt him so badly. He just drove and drove until he ended up at the cemetery where Dwayne was buried, he remembered coming here with John, Dakota and Kaylee to lay some flowers down IN remembrance of Dwayne.

He park and got out he walked over to Dwayne's head stone and got down on his knees in front of it. The head stone read. **Dwayne Johnson, taken too soon. A loving son, brother, husband and father….You will always be remembered. **

"Dwayne I just want you to know that I never meant to hurt your family, I didn't. I love them so much, all I want is the best for them, and to love them and protect them. I never wanted to replace you I just wanted to share a space in their hearts. I love them so much….I just wanted to be in their lives, to be someone they could always count on. Someone who would always be there for them and love them no matter what. Now I've ruined everything. I am so sorry Dwayne….SO sorry." He cried.

Randy reached into his pocket and pulled out a pill bottle of pain killers that he always had on him in case his shoulder started hurting. He just popped them, one after the other until the bottle was empty. He laid down in front of Dwayne's grave and he fell into an unconscious state. Never knowing if he would see John, Dakota, Kaylee or his own child again.

**BACK AT HOME**

John was pacing, he was so worried about Randy, he had tried calling him but he received no answer, he was so worried and scared, no matter what was going on John would always love him and he didn't want to see him hurt or upset. It just killed him inside. Chris frowned as his phone rang, he didn't recognise the number.

**"Hello?...Yes this is Chris Jericho…..Yes Randy is my best friend is he OK?...Yes I will send his partner down to see him OK thank-you." **He said ending the call, Adam and John looked at him.

"That was the hospital, Randy's been admitted, apparently he took some pain pills and he passed out." Chris said. "John he was found at the cemetery in front of Dwayne's grave" Chris said John couldn't believe it he just couldn't.

"You should go, we'll be there as soon as we get Sophie to come and sit with the kids OK?" Adam asked John nodded. He grabbed his keys, phone and wallet and left. He got into the car and headed straight to the hospital.

He didn't want to believe what Chris had told him about what Randy had done it just killed him to think that he had something to do with Randy wanting to kill himself. He hated himself inside, he just wanted Randy to be OK, he loved him and he didn't want to lose him.

John got to the hospital and parked his car. He got out and rushed inside, to the ER that was where Randy was being seen to before he would go up to a regular recovery ward. "Can you help me?" John asked as he went up to the nurses desk.

"Sure, what can I help you with Sir?" the woman asked. "My partner, Randy Orton was admitted I got a phone call about him." John said, the lady nodded. "The doctor will be right with you." She said John nodded and smiled he sat down biting his nails, a habit he did when he was nervous or upset, in this case both.

The doctor walked out and he took John into an office. "Mr. Cena we have pumped out Randy's system and he should be awake soon, we will need to keep him in overnight just as a precaution but he is very lucky that the men found him when they did, we got to him in time. Randy will also need to speak to a therapist about why he didn't what he did." Dr. Angle said John nodded.

"Can I see him?" John asked. the doctor nodded and took John to where Randy was. John walked into the room and sat on the bed holding Randy's hand willing him to wake up so he could see those amazing eyes he had fallen in love with.

John yawned, it was getting later as time went on, Randy still wasn't awake. He turned his head as he heard a groan, he looked and saw that Randy was awake. Randy looked at John he was stunned that he was alive and that John was sitting by his side.

He didn't think John wanted anything to do with him. "You're going to be OK Randy, you're an idiot for doing what you did. You scared me." John said Randy sighed. "Why were you at Dwayne's grave?" John asked he needed to know. "I was begging for Dwayne's forgiveness for hurting his family...and that Dwayne was lucky to be Dakota's and Kaylee's father and your husband,"

"I just wanted my own piece of your hearts, not to replace Dwayne...and the lies just got out of hand and that I never meant to hurt you guys, never..." Randy said he started crying again speaking about this got him so worked up so upset. The doctor walked in.

"I'm sorry Sir you'll need to leave Randy needs his rest, not to be upset and worked up into a frenzy." He said, John sighed. Chris came in and smiled at Randy he had come alone, Adam was with the kids. "I'll stay with him." Chris said comforting John. John nodded. He kissed Randy on the cheek and left.

John sighed, he didn't know where to go, he couldn't leave so he went to the chapel and sat down with his thoughts, he needed to pray to feel closer to god. He needed gods strength to help him get through this difficult time. He just sat there, he felt someone sit beside him, he opened his eyes and was shocked to see Shawn Michael's sitting there HBK in the flesh it was amazing.

"You….You're HBK" John said Shawn laughed "Yes I am and you're John. Randy's friend" Shawn said John nodded. "What are you doing here?" John asked. "I've been at this hospital before doing make a wish things for the kids. It upsets me so I come here.

"Chris filled me in on what's been going on." Shawn said John nodded. He didn't know how he felt talking to Shawn about his and Randy's weird relationship. "Randy is a really good and kind person at heart, and while what he did was wrong...very wrong...everyone deserves a second chance..." Shawn said John nodded, that was true.

Dwayne always said that to him. "We all tell lies sometimes to keep our families out of the public eye...and God understands this...so can't you find it in your heart to give Randy a second chance...?" Shawn asked. he patted John on the shoulder and left.

John sat there and thought about things. He just needed this time to be alone with his thoughts. He needed to think about what was going to happen with him and Randy and the kids. He had to make a decision.

The organist started playing Amazing Grace, it was always Dwayne's favorite hymn he would always hum it when he was stressed, it would calm him down almost immediately. John smiled and looked upwards. To him it was a sign from Dwayne.

A sign telling him that it's OK to be happy with Randy. "Thank-you D" John said softly. John knew what he wanted, he wanted Randy now and forever. John got up and went back to Randy's room, he wasn't allowed in so Chris came out John smiled at him.

"Can you just tell him that I love him and I want to give US a chance, but make sure he realises he gets one chance and one chance only. Tell him I love him" John said Chris nodded and smiled. He walked back inside and sat on the bed with his best friend. "That was John at the door" Chris said Randy looked up. "He told me to tell you that he loves you and that he wants to give you guys a proper chance, but he made it clear Randy that you get one chance and one chance only so don't screw this up." Chris said Randy smiled.

"He loves me?" he asked, Chris nodded. "Yeah he does. A lot." Chris said Randy smiled he was so happy, he couldn't believe it. He thought he had lost it all but he hadn't John still loved and wanted him this was amazing.

**WEEKS LATER**

Randy was out of the hospital and he, John, Dakota and Kaylee were in LA. Randy had a few shows there so he had invited John and the kids, John didn't want to at first but he realised he and Randy needed to try and get back to how things were. So here they were in LA. John and the kids were in the hotel room while Randy went and had a meeting with his boss about something. John hoped it wasn't anything too serious but you never knew in the wrestling business.

John was on the floor playing with the kids, Kaylee was glad Randy was back, but Dakota still had issues with him. John had tried to get them to reunite but Dakota had none of it. They were on the floor playing with the toys when the hotel room phone rang. John sighed and went over to the desk and answered it. **"Hello?"** he answered. **"Hi my name is Lisa from the front desk I have an urgent message for a Mr. Randal Orton?"** she asked.

**"Oh he's not here at the moment but I can take it and pass it along."** John said. **"OK the Message is Alanna is in the hospital, emergency appendectomy, she has to have surgery, she is asking for her daddy, come to St. Louis as soon as possible love Mom..."** the lady said.

John was shocked, who the hell was Alanna? And why would she call Randy daddy? Then it hit him, Randy had lied again. Alanna must have been Randy's daughter. **"I'll tell him straight away thank-you."** John said, **"No worries"** the woman said ending the call. John ended the call and he packed all four of them up, he was pissed as hell but right now, the only thing that mattered was getting Randy to St. Louis to his daughter. He called Randy's cell phone and Randy didn't answer. **"Ran it's me, get your ass back to the hotel pronto."** He said. He continued packing everything up. He didn't know if Randy would want him to go to St. Louis with him or if they would be going home.

He dressed the kids and put their shoes on. "Where we goin?" Dakota asked, John sighed. "Not sure yet baby." John said as he pulled a hoody on his son. He did the same with Kaylee as Randy walked through the door. "What's going on?" Randy asked. "Your mom called and left a message, Alanna is have an emergency appendectomy and she's asking for you." John said. "Al?" Randy asked John nodded. "I know who she is Randy and I am pissed believe me I am, but you need to get to your daughter." John said. Randy nodded.

"Will you come with me? I don't wanna go alone." Randy said John sighed. "Sure, you need to call the airline and get a flight." John said. "I'll call Hunter, he'll let me use the jet." He said, John nodded and continued sorting everything out for the kids. "Hunter's getting the jet all fuelled up and everything we should leave now." Randy said John nodded. He handed Kaylee to Randy as he picked up Dakota and their things. They headed downstairs, Randy checked them out of the hotel and they headed to the airport.

Once at the airport they went and got onto the jet. Finally Randy could take a breather. "So she's having surgery?" Randy asked, John nodded. "That's what the message was, she's having surgery and she's been asking for her daddy." John said Randy sighed. "Listen baby about that….I'm sor-" John shook his head. "We will discuss this later, right now I don't want to talk about it, your daughter is having surgery." John said Randy sighed and nodded, he knew John was pissed and he couldn't blame him.

They arrived in St. Louis and headed straight to the hospital. "You go in." John said, Randy nodded and rushed inside. John grabbed Kaylee's stroller out of the car and strapped her in. He took Dakota by the hand and they walked inside. John spotted Randy so he walked over to him, Randy smiled at him. "How is she?" John asked. "They took her in, they couldn't wait." Randy said John nodded. "Son who's this?" Bob Orton asked, Randy sighed, "Guys this is John, my boyfriend." He said, John smiled at them.

"I thought you were with Cody?" Bob asked. "I was but I broke it off with him, I am truly in love with John and the kids." Randy said. Elaine smiled. "Speaking of the kids introduce us" Elaine said, Randy smiled. "This is Dakota, he's four nearly five" Randy said Dakota waved at them and hid behind John, John laughed. "And this is Kaylee, she's eight months old." Randy said, Elaine and Bob smiled. "They're adorable." John smiled. "Thanks." He said.

He took a seat, he sometimes forgot that he was pregnant so he needed to rest. "So John what is it you do?" Elaine asked. "I run my own hotel in Jacksonville. My husband bought it for me for my wedding gift." John said, Elaine nodded. "Is he still involved in the kids' lives?" she asked. "Ma, their dad died. It was a boating accident." John nodded. "Yeah he passed on before Kaylee was born so she doesn't really know him." John said, Elaine nodded. "Sorry dear" she said John shrugged.

The doctor walked out and went over to Randy. "How's Al?" he asked. "She's recovering, she did very well. she will be waking up shortly if you would like to go and be with her" he said, Randy nodded and headed into the room where his daughter was. He went over to her and sat down on the bed, he took her little hand in his own, he had missed her so much, he hadn't seen her in a long time. "Daddy" Alanna said as she woke up, Randy smiled. "Hey baby girl. Everything is OK. You're all better now." Randy said Alanna nodded.

"Where you been?" she asked, Randy sighed "I've been with some people. Who I love." Randy said. "I see them?" she asked, Randy smiled, "Sure baby. I'll go get them." Randy said Alanna nodded. Randy walked out and grabbed John and the kids and they headed into the room. "Al, baby this is John, Dakota and Kaylee." He said, John smiled. "Hi Alanna it's nice to meet you." John said Alanna smiled. "You too John." she said John smiled. "Say hi Kota" John said Dakota smiled and waved at her, Alanna waved back.

"Ran, I think I am going to go home…." John said Randy frowned. "Why?" he asked. "You need time with Al and your family," John said, Randy sighed. "You guys are my family, why don't you go back to my place? So you can put them down for their naps?" Randy asked.

"You sure?" John asked, Randy nodded and smiled, he handed John the keys and kissed him, Dakota and Kaylee goodbye, John smiled and headed out. He drove to Randy's house and walked inside.

The house was a custom 1.5 story home in a sought after town and country. It had breath taking views, gorgeous marble flooring, formal dining room with crown moulding, Palladian windows, executive den/study, wood beamed ceilings, gleaming hardwood flooring, French doors, fireplace with marble surround and wet bar, a gourmet kitchen with 42 inch cabinetry, granite counter tops, thermidor SubZero, double ovens with convection, 5 burner downdraft cook top, with asko dishwasher, breakfast room with planning desk, hearth room with second stone glass fireplace, main floor master bedroom suite with tray ceilings, huge walk in private closet, large bay windows with a great view of the surrounding neighbourhood, Also had a large back yard with scenic views and a 3 car garage.

John took the kids and took them into one of the bedrooms, he laid them down on the bed and let them sleep, he knew they were tired, he was tired himself, but he just couldn't sleep, not without Randy with him in the house. He knew Randy and Cody used to live there together and it weirded him out thinking about Randy having sex with Cody in the bed, it was not something he really needed to think about but he couldn't get it off of his mind. He went into the kitchen and made himself a cup of tea and sat down in front of the TV watching some soapies.

He heard the door open and close an hour later and Randy walked in. Randy sat down beside John with a sigh. "How is she?" John asked. "She's doin good, mom is staying with her tonight. I was going to but mom thought you wouldn't feel comfortable being alone here" Randy said.

"She's right I don't." John said, "Why though?" Randy asked. "This is the house you shared with Cody Randy, look around there's pictures of you guys everywhere, I don't like seeing that." John said. "I see you and Dwayne everywhere at your place" Randy said.

"We were married and I keep them up because of Dakota and Kaylee, they deserve to know who their father is Randy. It's just how I feel I don't like seeing him everywhere I look. It still hurts to know you were with him when you were with me." Randy sighed. "John I never slept with him when we were together, never." Randy said, "Really?" John asked. "Really….I love you. You have to believe me baby." Randy said John smiled.

"Why don't you go get some rest, you need it, you're pregnant baby" Randy said John nodded he kissed Randy on the cheek and left for the bedroom, he laid down, he needed the rest today had been hectic he didn't think it was going to get any easier either.

**PLEASE REVIEW….**


	10. Going Home

**Liar, Liar His Heart is on Fire**

**DAYS LATER**

John was at Randy's house with Dakota and Kaylee. Alanna was coming home today and John had decided to stay home because it was raining out and he didn't want the kids out in the wet weather.

"Daddy we go home?" Dakota asked he was missing his house, his own room and all of his toys John sighed. "Soon baby really soon I promise." John said Dakota nodded. John pulled his son up onto his lap and hugged him. "Everything will be OK. I promise we'll get home soon baby." John said.

"Don't you like it here?" John asked. "No! I Miss my toys" he said, John laughed. "I know baby I know. We'll go home tomorrow OK?" John asked, Dakota nodded and smiled. John sighed as Dakota went and played with his toys, now all he had to worry about was telling Randy about his plans to leave.

Things hadn't been the best in Missouri. Dakota was still mean to Randy and John didn't know how to fix it. "We're home!" John heard Randy.

John smiled and met Alanna and Randy in the hall. "Hey Al, are you feeling better?" John asked, Alanna smiled. "She needs her rest so I thought the kids could watch a movie?" Randy asked, setting Alanna up in the bedroom with the movie on.

"Yeah sure, but we need to sit and talk with Kota first, we need to sort this issue out with you two." John said Randy nodded. They sat in the lounge with Dakota and John looked at his son.

"Kota I want you to be nice to Randy you should forgive Randy and be nice to him and love him like you used to..." John said. Dakota shook his head. "But he hurted you." Kota said John "I know and Randy knows too but sometimes you have to forgive people." John said.

Dakota frowned he didn't really understand it. "Remember when you broke Daddy's favorite vase and you hurt daddy by breaking it...but what happened?" John asked. "You forgived me." Dakota said John smiled.

"What about when your bad and daddy gets upset...you forgive me...well Randy broke a big thing, he broke daddy's heart, but Randy knows what he did was very very wrong but daddy forgives him...now what do you think you should do Kota?" John asked.

Kota sighed and looked at Randy. He thought about it and remembered all the fun he had with Randy, Randy was there when fell down or when got scared to make him feel better, he wanted Randy around….

"I forgive you Wandy, but don't you ever hurt daddy again, or I'll tell Mr. Punk to hurt you..." Dakota said, Randy smiled and hugged the four year old. Dakota went and joined Alanna with the movie, they seemed to get along great like peanut butter and jelly.

John went and put Kaylee down for her nap and he went and checked in on the kids. "They love each other." Randy said from behind him, John nodded and smiled.

"Yeah they do. She should come live with us...she's your daughter Randy, she has just as much right to be in our home as Dakota and Lee..." John said, Randy stood there gobsmacked he couldn't believe it. He wasn't sure that John would want her. Randy took John by the hand and they sat down in the lounge.

"You really want this?" Randy asked, John nodded and smiled. "I do. But in Florida. I can't live here Randy. I need the hotel, I can't travel with you and the WWE all the time, I need something to do and I can't give it up, Dwayne gave me that hotel and I love it. I want it to be something that Dakota and Kaylee have in their future." John said. "OK, I don't know how Al is going to feel about leaving, but I know this is what's right for her, for us. We need to go to Florida." Randy said John smiled.

"Tomorrow, me, Kota and Lee are leaving tomorrow. Dakota misses his home, I need to get back to work, I can't stay here any longer. You and Al don't have to come back with us." John said.

"I want to, I do. But I need to talk to her about this John. You understand right?" Randy asked, John nodded and smiled. "Of course I do. I wouldn't want you to do anything without talking to her, maybe you should talk to your parent's too….I mean this will affect them too." John said Randy nodded.

"Yeah you're right I guess" Randy said John smiled and nodded. "Daddy!" Alanna called as she came into the room. "What are you doing out of bed?" Randy asked picking her up and carrying her to the sofa. He laid her down letting her get some rest. "Dakota fell asleep, I was bored." She said, John smiled. "Would you like something to eat Al?" John asked. "No thanks." She said John smiled.

"Al can I talk to you about something sweetie?" Randy asked. "OK." She said, Randy sighed. "I love John, Dakota and Kaylee so much and John has asked me to live with him in Florida." Randy said. "You leaving me again?" she asked sadly. "No he wants you to come with us to Florida to live but it's completely up to you baby." Randy said.

"I want to go with John and the kids because I love him and we're going to have a baby together." Randy said. John had told Dakota about the baby last night and he was happy, he really wanted a brother. "A baby?" she asked, Randy nodded. "Yes a little baby, either your brother or your sister." Randy said Alanna smiled. "So what would you like to do? Stay here with grandma and grandpa or leave with me John, Dakota and Kaylee?" Randy asked her.

She sat there thinking about it for a moment. "I wanna come with you….I wanna be with you guys." She said, John and Randy smiled, they were so happy that she wanted to be with them. Now together they could be a family. Yes they still had a long way to go to get back to how things were, John wasn't even letting Randy sleep in the same bed as them so Randy knew he had a lot of making up to do, but he would do it. He loved John and the kids more than anything.

"When are we going?" Alanna asked. "Tomorrow." Randy said Alanna smiled she was excited. "I'm tired daddy" she said, John smiled at his lovers daughter. "Take her up to bed baby" John said Randy nodded and took her up to bed. "I think I am going to go tell my parents the news you will be OK here right?" Randy asked, John nodded. "Yep, be careful in the storm." John said, Randy nodded and smiled. He kissed John on the cheek and left.

**HOURS LATER**

It was late, all the kids had been fed, bathed and put to bed, John was in the lounge room reading a book when Randy walked in the front door. He walked over to John and sat with him. "How did it go?" John asked. "They were shocked but they're OK with it I guess" Randy said quietly. "Randy what's wrong?" John asked. "I hate storms, they scare me. They make me upset." Randy said John frowned. "Talk to me" John said, Randy sighed, "My wife Sam, Alanna's mother died in a car crash in a storm. I still remember it." Randy said.

"I loved her so much she was my everything, one night she went out to get some ice cream and there was a huge storm and she never came back." Randy said, John sighed, he couldn't believe this.

"When did this happen?" John asked. "A year ago. I know it wasn't that long ago but I still think about her I loved her so much John. she was a great wife, a great friend and an excellent mother." Randy said he was in tears he had never really spoken about Sam to anyone before.

"I hate storms It just brings back all these bad memories of what happened to her and it hurts me inside,. It's like you not going out on boats." Randy said John nodded. "Thank-you for telling me about her. she must have been a wonderful person she was your wife and Al's mom. I wish I could have met her. Randy any time you feel like you need to talk about her Go ahead I don't mind at all. I mean you're there when I need to talk about Dwayne, it's only fair."

Randy smiled as John hugged him he felt so much better, he had no more lies, everything was out in the open. Hopefully now he and John could get their relationship back to where it needed to be.

**THE NEXT DAY**

"Ready then?" Randy asked, as he, John, Alanna, Dakota and Kaylee were at the airport ready to go home to Florida. "Yeah let's go." John said. They gathered everything and they went and boarded the plane. They got on and John sighed, he looked at Randy.

"Seriously Ran, a flight with 3 kids?" John asked, Randy smiled. "It'll be OK, I promise. Kaylee should sleep the whole way there, Kota has his game system and Al has her books and music." Randy said, John sighed, it was going to be an annoying flight that was for sure.

John sat there holding Kaylee and reading a book. He was excited to be home. He knew it was going to be hectic getting Alanna settled in, they had to do her room up, get her into a school and everything.

Randy looked at John, he was looking mighty fine today and John would barely touch him. It was killing him to not be able to be with John. He missed John, he missed touching, him, holding him, kissing him, making love to him.

"Stop staring Orton" John said to him, Randy blushed he didn't think he had been that obvious. "Can't help it you're very attractive….The way your jeans are tight around your ass and the way I can see your muscles through your shirt. You're turning me on here." Randy said seductively.

He was hoping it would turn John on and this sex lockout would lift and he could fuck John senseless. "I would stop staring if I were you your pants are getting a bit tight aren't they Orton?" John asked, Randy sighed. "You know you could help me out with that little problem Johnny."

John laughed, he looked over at Randy and smirked, "You'd like that wouldn't you?" John asked, Randy nodded, "Yes baby please" Randy said, John shook his head. "Nah I don't think so, you have two hands put them to good use" John said, Randy groaned, he needed John, he sighed.

He hated this, but he understood why. The plane landed and they got the kids off of the plane and into the car, they headed home to John's place. They walked inside and Randy showed Alanna up to her room. "We'll go shopping for your things today OK baby?" he asked his daughter Al nodded.

John went and put Kaylee up for her nap and Dakota went to his toys to play. John looked around for Adam but he wasn't there. He walked outside to put the sprinklers on he saw a moving van, he frowned wondering who was moving into the house. He looked closer and saw Adam.

He walked over there to see what was going on. "Addy?" John asked. "Hey Jay" he said hugging him. "What's going on?" John asked. "Come in, I wanna show you around." He said, John smiled and nodded. "So who is living here?" John asked.

"Me and Chris." John smiled he was so happy for his friend. Adam showed John around. The house was a classic residence that offers sweeping views of the river and the distant downtown skyline.

Nearly every sun-filled room of this meticulously presented home is graced with river views! In 1991 Kendale designed and built the family room on the east side of the home.

In 1996 a brand new kitchen and upstairs master suite were added. The kitchen opens to a covered brick terrace and the family room opens to a charming brick courtyard-convenient for outdoor entertaining. Additional noteworthy features include top notch windows and doors, three fireplaces, oak floors throughout, gas range and grill.

Complete HVAV redone in 2005 with "Clean Space" process. Some of the features included 4 fireplaces, detached, two-car garage, 5 Bedrooms plus study and 5 1/2 baths. Top notch windows and doors, four fireplaces, oak floors throughout, gas range and grill.

"This is amazing Addy, you and Chris will be so happy here" John said. "There's more Jay." He said John frowned and looked at him. "What's going on?" John asked. Adam smiled and flashed John his left hand flashing his ring finger.

On the finger was a 2.51 Carat Art Deco Diamond Engagement Ring with Sapphire Accents, it was an amazing ring. He hugged Adam tight. "It's amazing, you guys are going to be so happy together." John said, Adam smiled. He was so glad John was happy for him.

"I better get back to the kids, but come over tonight and meet Alanna OK?" Adam smiled and nodded. John hugged him again and went back to his house. He walked in and saw Randy playing with Dakota. "Alanna do you want to go and get your bedroom things now?" John asked.

"Yes please Johnny" she said, John smiled, Randy stood up. "We can do it alone baby" John said, Randy smiled, he was glad John and Alanna were bonding with one another. John kissed Randy goodbye and left with Alanna. They went to the furniture store and looked around.

"Pick out a setting you like." John said Alanna nodded and had a look around. "I like this one." She said. It was a White Walden bed setting it came with a bed, 2 side tables, a 7 draw dresser and a desk and hutch. "You want this one then?" John asked, Al nodded. John smiled and ordered it in, the setting came to $4000.

They walked around getting other things as well, she got a set of white and pink striped curtains, graphic damask rug, standing mirror, 2 pink bedside lamps and a Vanessa Butterflies Bed in a Bag Set with 2 Bonus Pillows. John paid for everything, the clerk told him it would be delivered tomorrow and they left. They picked up some lunch and headed home, the day had been good, John was glad he was bonding with Alanna it was great, he wanted her to fit in and feel welcome in their home.

**LATER THAT NIGHT**

Adam and Chris were over they had eaten dinner and John had started feeling unwell so he went up for a shower, he showered and laid back on his bed, he was so horny but he couldn't be with Randy, his body wanted too but he didn't think his heart was ready for it, not yet. John laid there in a towel, his hands went under the towel and he started stroking himself trying to get off, he needed a release he really did.

His other hand moved down and circled his entrance, slowly he started fingering himself. "Fuck….God" he moaned, he was imagining Randy there with him. "Fuck….." he moaned as his slid another finger into him hitting his prostate. He never heard the door open, he never saw Randy standing there slowly stroking himself. The sight of John like this was just amazing. Randy cleared his throat and saw Randy standing there. "You know Johnny baby...I could do that for you...so much better..." Randy said John groaned. "Hurry up and fuck me" John growled, Randy grinned, shut and locked the door and stripped out of his clothes and he joined John on the bed. "Fuck me Randy…Please" John moaned, Randy smiled, he lined himself up with John's entrance and slammed into him. "FUCK YEAH!" John cried out.

Downstairs, Adam and Chris were wide eyed. "What daddy doin?" Dakota asked, Adam didn't know what to say. "They're wrestling baby boy let's go get some ice-cream" Chris said, he and Adam left with the kids. Back up with Randy and John, John was wrapped around Randy and Randy was hammering into John like there was no tomorrow.

"Fuck I missed you so much Johnny….You're amazing….So tight and hot" Randy groaned into John's ear as he slammed into him. "Fuck Randy touch me….Please I wanna cum so badly." John whimpered, he didn't know how he lasted so long without having Randy buried balls deep inside of him it was insane. Randy latched onto John's neck biting down hard, just the way John liked it and he moved his hands up and down on John's cock jerking him off. "Yes…Yes baby yes right there….I'm so close Randy." John moaned he had never been so vocal with sex but Randy brought out this side of him.

"Cum for me John….I wanna see it." Randy said as he thrusted into John fast. John's tunnel tightened around his cock and he let out a guttural moan as he came filling John up. John arched off the bed and came crying out Randy's name as he did so. Randy went to move out of John but John held him there, he wanted to keep up the contact. He loved Randy and they were back where they should have been all along. Together.

**PLEASE REVIEW….**


	11. Dakota's Birthday

**Liar, Liar His Heart is on Fire**

**2 MONTHS LATER**

Today was Dakota's fifth birthday. John was up early making sure the house was cleaned up. Adam, Chris, Phil, Dolph and Patti, Dwayne's mom would be coming for a party. "Baby why are you up so early?" Randy asked from the doorway to the kitchen. John turned.

"I just want to clean up." John said, Randy sighed. "You've been doing this all week." Randy said John nodded. "I know I have been but I wanna make sure it's all good." John said, Randy walked over to John and hugged him from behind.

"What's really going on?" Randy asked, John sighed. Randy grabbed John's hand and they walked over to sofa and sat down. "What's going on?" he asked. John sighed.

"Patti's coming. I haven't seen her in a long time, and I am worried about what's going to happen when you meet her." John said, Randy sighed. "You need to stop worrying about this baby, everything will be OK. You need to think about Kota and about his day" Randy said.

"I don't care what Dwayne's mom have to say about us being together today is all about Dakota. It's his birthday we need to concentrate on that and nothing else OK?" Randy asked, John nodded.

"Yeah, you're right. I am gonna go have a shower." John said Randy smiled and nodded. "I'll go get breakfast for everyone, what did Kota want?" Randy asked. "Macca's." John said Randy nodded. He kissed John softly and left. John went up to the bathroom and showered and dressed for the day.

Once he was dressed he woke the kids up for the day, he bathed and dressed them for the day. He dressed Alanna in her Yellow Amy Byer Foiled Dress & Leggings Set, he dressed Kaylee in her purple floral dress, he dressed Kota in his blue shorts and matching shirt, Once they were dressed they went downstairs right as Randy walked in with the food.

They all sat down and ate. "When I get my pwestents?" Dakota asked, John smiled. "Soon baby, we'll give you your presents after breakfast." John said, Dakota smiled and nodded. They finished up breakfast and Randy went and showered.

Once he was showered they sat down to give Dakota his gifts, from Alanna and Kaylee he got a silver cross dog tag, on the tag it had John, Randy's, Dwayne's, Alanna's, and Kaylee's names on there. John put it over Dakota's head and Kota smiled.

"Next gift is from me and Randy" John said, he handed Dakota a box and he ripped it open. His eyes went wide when he saw what was inside. Inside was a Nintendo Wii Gaming System with New Super Mario Bros and a Mario Music CD in black.

"Wow! Put it on put it on!" he exclaimed, John and Randy laughed. "Not yet, you can play it when everyone leaves." John said, Dakota pouted but John stuck to his guns and he wasn't going to let Dakota get his way. "We have something else for you Kota, you too girls just give me a minute." John said.

He got up and went over to Adam's and Chris' he came back with a box. He opened it and two dogs climbed out a boy puppy bulldog and a girl puppy Labrador. "What's their names guys?" John asked them.

"Rocky" Kota said for the bulldog. "Missy" Alanna said for the lab. John and Randy smiled and nodded.

"Go play with them outside." John said, he picked up Kaylee and took her outside to play with the dogs as well. he and Randy stood and watched them a while before going inside and organising the food and everything for the morning tea they were having as Dakota's birthday party.

"Told you the dogs were a good idea" Randy said, John rolled his eyes. "Maybe so, but you'll be complaining when there's dog pee and shit everywhere" John said.

Randy laughed. They got all the food ready and the guests started to arrive, Adam and Chris arrived, then Phil, Dolph and Patti. John smiled at his mother in law. "Patti, this is Randy my boyfriend. Randy this is Patti, Dwayne's mom." John said, Randy smiled and shook her hand.

"Nice to meet you Ma'am." He said, Patti smiled, "You too dear, are you taking care of John and my grandbabies?" she asked, Randy smiled and nodded. "Of course." He said.

John smiled, the meeting went better then he thought it would be. They all sat down and Dakota opened his gifts. From Patti, he got a Cycle Force 16 inch Nascar Hammerdown Bike with training wheels, from Phil and Dolph he got a Activity Drum Center much to the groans of John and Randy, they knew they weren't going to be getting any peace and quiet anytime soon, and from Adam and Chris he got a WWE Elimination Chamber Playset.

Once the gifts were open John got the cake out. it was a cake formed into the shape of the WWE ring. The cake was chocolate, with chocolate buttercream. John put the candles on and everyone sang happy birthday to Dakota. Once the song was over Randy helped Dakota blow his candles out and they ate.

The rest of the morning was spent playing and talking about things with everyone, by one pm they were all gone, only John, Randy, Chris, Adam and the kids were there. John sighed as he saw the mess that Dakota had made. He sat on the couch as Randy set up Dakota's Wii for him.

He was tired, dead on his feet but he had such a good day with his baby boy. He knew later would be hard, he was going to take Kota to see Dwayne's grave, it was a tradition he did on the kids birthday's something special. Randy finished setting up the game and sat down beside John. "So tonight I thought we would just order take out or something" Randy said John nodded. "Sounds good babe" John said, Randy smiled.

"Cool. So are you OK or is something bothering you?" Randy asked. "No I'm fine, I might go lay down a bit." John said, Randy nodded, he kissed John on the cheek and John headed upstairs.

He didn't know what was wrong with him but he felt weird. He went into the bedroom and went into the closet. He sat on the floor and looked through his box of things.

It was a box of things that meant a lot to him, stuff from his life with Dwayne and stuff from when the kids were babies. "I knew you'd be in here" Adam said, walking in and sitting beside John.

John laughed and nodded. "I'm an idiot. It's a great day but I can't stop wishing he was here to see this." John said. "That's normal Jay, it is." Adam said John sighed. "I feel like I am betraying Randy by pining over D" John said, Adam shook his head.

"You're not. He understands. He knows you love D with all your heart. He knows if D was alive you'd be with him." Adam said John smiled and nodded. "Thanks Addy, I should get ready to take Kota to visit D." John said, Adam nodded and smiled.

John got up and grabbed his things he walked downstairs and he and Dakota left. They got in the car and John drove them to the cemetery. Once there they got out and walked to Dwayne's grave.

They sat down together, Dakota in John's lap. "Talk to him Buddy" John said, Dakota nodded. "Dada….I Miss you. It's my birfday today….I gots lots and lots of pwesents…Love you dada….Wish you was here" he said, John smiled and hugged his son.

Dakota laid some flowers on the head stone and he hugged John tight. "We go now?" he asked, John nodded and smiled. He stood up with his son in his arms and they went down to the car.

John strapped his son into the car and he drove them home. today was a mix of emotions for John. he was so happy to be with his son but he was also sad that Dwayne wasn't there to see Dakota grow another year older. He would never be there to see Dakota get older and it broke John's heart. But he had Randy now, at least Dakota would have someone else to see him grow up and that made John's heart, not ache so much.

**DAYS LATER**

John was sitting at the doctor's office, today was his five month check-up for the pregnancy. Unfortunately Randy wasn't there, he was away on a trip so Adam was beside him and the kids were at day-care and Alanna was at school. "John, the doctor will see you now." David the nurse said, John smiled and nodded, he stood up and walked into the exam room with Adam. They walked in and took a seat. Stephanie walked in a second later and sat down. "So John, is everything going OK?" she asked. "Yes I feel fine, nothing out of the ordinary." John said.

"OK today I am going to go through a few things with you is that alright?" Steph asked, John nodded. "OK the first thing is some pain and cramps you may feel…..Pregnant women and men often experience back pain and cramping in the legs and the arms. This is because they have to carry around a lot more weight than they usually do. Abdominal pain could also occur. To make it better you should rest as often as you can and also take advantage of all the massages that you get." Steph said. "I'll make sure Randy does his job." John said Steph laughed and nodded.

"Next thing is the baby's movements, The truth is that the baby started moving in the previous month, but most probably you didn't feel those movements. Nonetheless the movements that he or she makes during this month become easier to recognize. They will be kicking you a bit more, so be aware of that." She said, John nodded, he was used to it with Dakota and Kaylee. "The next thing is your issues with heartburn, bloating and your indigestion…..Keep in mind that when you are 5 months pregnant the growing uterus is putting quite some pressure on the organs around it, including the gastrointestinal tract. Because of this the digestion slows down, and this is why the majority of pregnant women and men experience bloating, heartburn and indigestion." She explained John nodded.

He was taking this all in. "Appetite is next, I know you've been worried about it, you should remember that you don't really have to eat for two. Even more, you don't have to increase your calorie intake much. If you happen to have food cravings, you could have a little of different foods, but remember that the point is to gain as less weight as possible." Steph said John smiled and nodded, "Make sure that you _rest enough_. This period is tiresome for pregnant women and men both from a physical and mental point of view. You have to handle all the emotions not to mention the extra weight that you have to carry around and the symptoms that you have to deal with." She said.

"So please try and cut back at work, I know it's not easy but I think it would be beneficial for you to do so." Steph said John nodded and smiled. "Let's have a look at the bubs then." Steph said John smiled and nodded. He got up and went over to the table, he laid down and took off his shirt, Steph gelled up his stomach and they looked at the baby, Adam was by John's side holding his hand. "OK baby looks great, you're doing prefect, The weight is now up to 10 ounces and measures about 9.8 inches. Which is what we like to see." Steph said John smiled and nodded.

"Would you like to know the sex?" Steph asked, John smiled. "Yeah, Randy and I talked about it, I wanted to wait but he was stubborn and wanted to find out so let's find out, I don't mind either way really." John said, Steph smiled and had a look. "OK looks to me that you're going to be having a boy, congrats another son." Steph said John smiled and wiped his eyes, he was kinda hoping for a boy, that way it was even with the kids, two boys and two girls. John knew Alanna wasn't gonna be happy she wanted another girl but Dakota was gonna go nuts.

"Thank-you so much….A boy, Randy is gonna flip." John said Steph smiled, she wiped off John's stomach and John pulled his shirt back on. "You're done, remember what I said about the stress and the resting, I will see you in another month." Steph said John smiled and nodded.

He hugged her and headed out the door, he made another appointment and he and Adam headed to the car. They got in and headed to the hotel. John needed to get a few things done before Randy showed up that afternoon, he knew Randy was gonna be all over him about him resting.

They got to the hotel and John went into his office and got some of the paperwork done, he was so far behind with all the drama that had been going on. He sat down and got to work, "John Cena?" someone asked, John looked and saw it was a detective.

"Yes that's me" John said. "Hi I'm detective Styles and this is detective Daniels, we're with the Jacksonville PD." He said John smiled. "Sure come in, what can I do for you?" John asked. "We're here about the death of your husband, Dwayne." He said, John frowned.

"What about it? it was an accident" John said he didn't understand, "We understand it's been a while, but the case was never closed, we've recently begun doing some more testing on the evidence we collected after the accident" John nodded. "Is something wrong?" John asked, "Actually we have found some new things, the boat didn't catch fire and kill Dwayne by accident it was on purpose" he said, John was shocked, he couldn't believe it. He remembered coming in and seeing Dwayne all burnt up, he remembered it like it was yesterday it wasn't nice to see.

They managed to patch him up for the funeral and burial but it still hurt to see his husband like that. "Do you know who did it?" John asked. "No we have no clues as to who or why they did this to your husband, but we wanted you to know we have been looking into it….We were wondering if you could think of anyone who would want to hurt your husband?" he asked, John frowned. "No one, it was a business boat, not pleasure, maybe you should talk to Steve Austin, he was Dwayne's business partner at the time, I'm not sure where he is or what he's doing I haven't seen him since after the funeral, he bought me out of Dwayne's shares in the business I had no use for it." John said, the two detectives smiled. "Thank-you for your time, we will be in touch with any information." Detective Styles said, John smiled and shook their hands and they left.

John sat there in shock, he didn't understand who would want to hurt Dwayne. He couldn't think of anyone, Dwayne was such a nice person. He was loving, caring, just an amazing human being he didn't understand any of this. He sighed and stood up. He had to go get the kids soon from their school. He grabbed his things and headed out to his car.

He got in and drove to the school. He picked up Alanna first then Dakota and Kaylee. They headed home. once home all three kids started playing, Kaylee was learning to walk and she was talking a lot more now. She could say dad, dada, Kota, Al, Addy, and Chris. It was amazing.

They got home and John started looking for something to cook for dinner, John just wanted to take his mind off of the whole Dwayne murder thing, he just really didn't understand what was happening. "I'm home!" Randy called as he entered the house, immediately Alanna and Dakota ran to him, Kaylee was slower she fell down a few times but she made it too him and Randy picked her up.

She laughed in amusement and Randy put her down on the floor. Randy looked into the kitchen and saw John cutting up some potatoes. He walked over to him and hugged him from behind kissing his neck over and over.

"I missed you honey." Randy said John smiled. "I missed you too" John said. "How was the doctor's appointment?" Randy asked. "Good, I found out the sex." John said. "And?" Randy asked with a big smile on his face. "A boy, you're gonna have a son." John said, Randy smiled and hugged John tight, he was so happy! "Oh my god, this is amazing. I can't wait." Randy said John nodded. "What's wrong? Aren't you happy?" Randy asked. "I am, it's just something else." John said. "What? Are you and the baby OK?" Randy asked. "Yeah fine, I had a visit from two Detectives today, they came to talk to me about Dwayne's death." John said.

"Wow, why? What's going on?" Randy asked John sighed. "They've gone over the evidence again, Randy he didn't die in an accident, he was murdered." John said, Randy's eyes widened. "Shit. Do they know who did this?" Randy asked, John shook his head.

"No….I couldn't believe it. I don't understand why someone would want to murder him? he was a good guy Ran, a really good guy it makes no sense to me….He didn't deserve this, it's just killing me…..How do I tell Kota?" John asked. "You don't!" Randy exclaimed, "At least not now, not at his age, maybe when he gets older but not now John, you can't." Randy said John sighed.

"You're right" John said Randy nodded. "It'll be OK, I'll be here with you through all of this. I am gonna support you." Randy said John smiled, he was glad he had Randy if he didn't he was sure he would have had an emotional breakdown by now. he just didn't understand why these bad things kept happening, it was all starting to take a toll on his pregnant body.

**PLEASE REVIEW….**


	12. Copeland & Jericho Wedding

**Liar, Liar His Heart is on Fire**

The small church was beautifully decorated. Royal blue and light gray roses decorated the altar. There were two candelabras, with six candles in each, alternating with royal blue and gray in colour.

The sliver candelabras were decorated with matching royal blue and gray roses with the same blue and silver gray in ribbons tastefully dangling down. The Sexton had just finished lighting them.

The Church pews had royal blue and light gray roses entwined with baby's breath and matching ribbons fastened to the ends of the pews. A royal blue aisle carpet had been laid for the occasion and the blue matched the darker oak of the pews quite well.

There were forty guests in all. The media had shown interest, but Hunter made sure the WWE kept them away, although a few cameras with long lenses caught some of the action around the Church.

The organist was playing a selection of soft hymns, as Father Baker, Chris, Randy and Hunter took up their places at the altar. The doors to the back of the church were closed. Adam would come up the stairs after the groomsmen had started down the aisle.

Adam wanted to come down the aisle to a unique song. After talking and listening to hundreds of selections, both Chris and Adam fell in love with the song "Hymn" by Vangelis.

The organist said she had a beautiful version of the song on CD and would be happy to run the sound system. So as eleven am came, she pushed play. The Wedding of Christopher Jericho and Adam Copeland had officially begun.

Adam was waiting his cue as John came down the aisle next, a warm smile playing across his lips bringing out his dimpled cheeks he had Dakota holding his hand and Kaylee was in his arms. He locked eyes with Randy. Then with perfect timing and a swell in the music, Adam came into view, he paused for a moment as everyone stood. Chris' breath hitched. He knew Adam would look nice, but his blond was more than beautiful, he was stunning.

The morning light was flooding the sanctuary, and the sun caused the white tux Adam was wearing to glow. The man looked like he was surrounded by a halo. A tear ran down Chris', he had not been prepared to be so struck by his lover's beauty. Adam's eyes met Chris', every doubt or fear that had ever crossed his mind disappeared, his handsome fiancé was there and was waiting...for him. Adam began to tremble.

Adam's eyes filled with moist emotion as he got nearer and nearer to Chris. If it was possible, Chris' smile was even brighter and whiter than usual. Adam was closer, just a few more steps. There.

Chris reached out his hand. The music went on for a few more bars. Chris took the brief moment to lean over and whisper in Adam's ear, "You look so beautiful and I love you dearly." Adam flushed slightly, he didn't have time to respond, Father Baker had stepped forward and had started to speak.

"Dearly beloved We are assembled here in the presence of God to join Christopher and Adam in holy matrimony, which is instituted by God, regulated by His commandments, blessed by Jesus Christ and to be held in honour among all people."

"God has instructed all who enter into this relationship to cherish a mutual esteem and love; to bear with each other's infirmities and weaknesses; to comfort each other in sickness, trouble and sorrow; to provide for each other, and for their household, in temporal things; to pray for and encourage each other in things which pertain to God; and to live together as the heirs of the grace of life."

"The Lord God said, It is not good that the Man should be alone; I will make him a helpmeet for him. The holy estate of matrimony signifies to us the mystical union between Christ and his Church, which Christ adorned and beatified with his presence and first miracle that he performed at Cana of Galilee. Therefore, it is not by any to be entered into unadvisedly or lightly, but reverently, discreetly, soberly, and in the Love of God. Into this holy estate these two persons present come to be joined."

"I require and charge you both, as you stand in the presence of God, that, having duly considered the holy covenant you are about to make, you do declare before this company your pledge of faith, each to the other."

"Be well assured that if these solemn vows are kept inviolate, as God's word demands, and if steadfastly you endeavour to do God's will, God will bless your marriage, will grant you fulfilment in it, and will establish your home in peace." He spoke, Adam and Chris both smiled at one another, showing their love in their eyes.

"The poet Kabir says, "The Guest is inside you, and also inside me; you know the sprout is hidden inside the seed. The blue sky opens out farther and farther. A million suns come forward with light; I hear bells ringing no one has shaken. For inside of love there is more joy than we know of. Rain pours down, although the sky is clear of clouds; there are whole rivers of light. The universe is shot through in all parts by a single sort of love.''

Father baker stepped forward "Adam do you take Christopher to be your husband, to love him, to cherish him, and to continually bestow upon him your heart's deepest devotion?" he asked, Adam smiled brightly. "I do" he said Chris smiled. "And Christopher, do you take Adam to be your husband, to love him, to cherish him, and to continually bestow upon him your heart's deepest devotion?" he asked. "I do" Chris said.

"Please join hands, face one another and repeat after me: "Adam/Christopher, you are my beloved, to love and to cherish, and to have and to hold, for richer, for poorer, for better, for worse, in sickness and in health, in sadness and in joy, to share our lives together, from this day forward." They both said the vows, Chris said them to Adam and Adam to Chris.

John and Randy stepped forward and handed father Baker the rings. "May these rings be blessed as a symbol of this affectionate unity. Your two lives are being joined today in one unbroken circle. Wherever you go, may you always return to one another in your togetherness."

"May you find in one another the love for which all men and women yearn. May you grow in understanding and compassion. May the home which you establish together be such a place of sanctuary that all who are here today and others through the years will find their true friends. May these rings, soon to be on your fingers, symbolize the touch of the spirit of love that is in both your hearts."

Christophe in placing the ring on Adam's left hand, please repeat after me, "Adam I give you this ring as a pledge of my love, and as a symbol of our unity." Chris spoke, Adam was next.

"Adam in placing the ring on Christopher's left hand, please repeat after me, "Christopher I give you this ring as a pledge of my love, and as a symbol of our unity." Adam spoke Chris smiled.

"Christopher and Adam, you have consented together to marriage before this company, pledged your faith and declared your unity by each giving and receiving a ring, and, as you are now joined together in mutual esteem and devotion, it is my privilege as an ordained minister to pronounce that you are married, and to offer you this Benediction of the Apaches"

"Now you will feel no rain, for each of you will be shelter to the other. Now you will feel no cold, for each of you will be warmth to the other. Now there is no more loneliness for you, but there is only one life before you. Go now to your dwelling place, to enter into the days of your togetherness, and may your days be good, and long upon, the earth."

"Congratulations, you may now kiss!" father Baker said, Chris smiled and pulled Adam closer and kissed him. "I love you" Chris said once the kiss ended. "I love you too Chris." He spoke.

Everyone smiled and clapped as the happy couple headed down the aisle. John stood there with his kids, Randy and Alanna. "They're happy." Randy said John smiled.

"Yep they certainly are." John said with a huge smile.

**A MONTH LATER**

"Baby wake up" Randy said as he sat on the bed beside John. John groaned and opened his eyes. "What?" John asked. "Get up, the kids are gone, Adam will be on call with them, then we're going out for the day." Randy said. "Can we stay home?" John asked, he didn't feel like being out on his feet all day.

"No I have something special planned, please baby?" Randy asked, John sighed and nodded. "OK, can you make me up a cream cheese bagel?" John asked, Randy nodded. John headed into the bathroom, he showered and dressed for the day and headed downstairs.

He got downstairs and took his bagel from Randy. "What are we doing today?" John asked. "Going out….I am taking you to SeaWorld." Randy said John smiled. "Shouldn't that be something with the kids?" John asked. "Probably but this is my last day off until the baby is born and I wanted to spend it with you, just us. I feel like we haven't been together lately and I Miss you." Randy said John smiled and nodded.

They locked up the house and left. They got into Randy's Bentley and headed out. The drive to SeaWorld was a 2 hour drive so John figured he would at least get some sleep.

Randy smiled over at John as he slept, he was so cute and he understood he was tired because of the baby. He hated that he was going to be gone a lot of the time after today. It meant that John would have to get the baby's nursery done all alone and he hated it.

He wished he could be involved but he knew he couldn't. He was taking time off after the baby was born so he couldn't take time off now. "Are we nearly there?" John asked, Randy smiled. "Yeah about ten minutes and we'll be there love." Randy said John smiled and nodded.

"I'm hungry." John said Randy laughed, John had to eat at least once an hour. "We'll get you something from inside." Randy said as he parked. He parked and they got out. They walked inside and Randy got John a hotdog. John smiled and started eating. He was starving.

"Where to first?" Randy asked, John shrugged, so Randy took control and took them to Shamu's Happy Harbor. John couldn't go on the rides because of the baby but he happily watched Randy on them, he loved seeing Randy happy.

After Randy was done on the ride they headed over to the Shark Encounter. They entered into a fascinating journey through one of the world's largest underwater viewing tunnels. They experienced a rare, up-close look at prehistoric predators whose ancestors dominated the sea over a hundred million years before dinosaurs walked the earth.

John watched the sharks and he took some photos for Dakota. He had always had a fascination with animals of the sea, something Dwayne passed along to him.

After the sharks they headed over to the Dolphin's up close tour. This was something that John had been wanting to do for years. They were able to spend some time with the dolphins in sea world's care and they quickly understood what made those clever characters some of the parks' most popular animals. They got to see how they cared for their dolphins, and they participated in a training session and got touch a dolphin.

"Let's get some lunch and then we can go and get the kids some toys or something." Randy said John nodded and smiled. They went and sat down, they got some sandwiches each and sat down under the shade.

John sighed as he sat down, it felt so good to be off of his feet. "Feeling OK?" Randy asked, John sighed. "Yeah just tired, he's moving a bit too" John said Randy smiled and walked over to him and put his hands on John's stomach.

He smiled as he felt his son kick under his touch. It was so amazing. "I can't wait for him to come…It's going to be amazing." Randy said John smiled and nodded. "Yeah….I'm glad you're happy baby." John said, Randy smiled.

"I'm more than happy John, more than happy. I was so happy when Al was born but having a son is something I never thought would happen." Randy said John smiled and nodded. "I still remember when Kota was born it was insane….I cried. When I held him for the first time I just balled my eyes out." John said.

"Was he normal birth?" Randy asked, John shook his head. "No he was caesarean, Kaylee was natural though." John said. "Why was he delivered that way?" Randy asked. "He was early and the cord was wrapped around his neck twice so they had to get him out of me fast." John said Randy smiled.

"I hope our baby is OK. I don't want to Miss it if you have to go for an emergency surgery." Randy said John smiled. "Same here, I hope you won't Miss it too, I don't think I could do it without you." John said Randy smiled.

"Call me as soon as the contractions start. I'm hoping I'll be home but you never know with Vince." Randy said John nodded and smiled. "I understand baby, I don't want you worrying about it. He'll come when he's ready to come." John said Randy smiled and nodded. "Ready to go to the store?" Randy asked, John nodded. They got up and went to the store and looked around for something for the kids.

For Alanna they got her a Barbie I Can Be: A SeaWorld Trainer Doll Play Set Dakota got a SeaWorld Male Trainer Doll and Kaylee got a plush dolphin. "There's one last thing I want to do before we go home, is that OK?" Randy asked John nodded. He took Randy's hand and Randy took them to the Dolphin Cove. John smiled as they walked in and saw the dolphin's behind the glass. He looked around and frowned.

"Baby where is everyone else?" John asked. "I hired this out, so it's just us two, I wanted this to be special." Randy said John smiled, he loved it when Randy did romantic things. There at Sea World was one of the largest interactive dolphin pools in the world and it was home to a playful group of bottlenose dolphins, who John and Randy watched both above and below the surface of the water.

"It's amazing." John said, Randy smiled. "They're so cute. I wish I could have one." John said Randy laughed. He hugged John from behind, they just watched them play and swim, it was so amazing.

John wished he could get in there with them, but he knew it was too dangerous too. It would have been nice though. "Look at that one." Randy said pointing out a dolphin. The dolphin came up to the window to look at them.

John smiled and got closer as he saw the dolphin. The dolphin had something around his neck, John looked at Randy who was smirking, John knew then that he had something to do with this. "Read it." Randy said John nodded and smiled. He looked closer and read it. "John Cena-Johnson will you marry me? love Randy" John was shocked, he looked at the dolphin, then at Randy then back to the dolphin. When he turned back to Randy he was on his knee holding out a black box. "Marry me" he said as he opened the box.

John was gobsmacked inside the box was a $2000 Horizontal Oval Diamond Engagement ring bezel set with halo and engraved band in 14K White Gold. John couldn't believe it, it was so shocking. "John please say yes….I love you and I love your kids and I want us to be a family together for the rest of our lives." Randy said John wiped his tears away.

"Yes….Yes Randy." he said Randy smiled, he looked at John's finger and saw the rings he had from Dwayne still there John sighed he pulled off his dog tags, unclasped it, took off his engagement ring and wedding band and placed them on his chain before putting it back on.

Randy smiled and took John's hand, he slid the engagement ring onto John's finger and kissed it. John leaned down and kissed Randy deeply. "I love you." John said Randy smiled and kissed him again. He stood up and pulled John closer and kissed him passionately, he was so damn happy that John had said yes.

"Thank-you for saying yes, I know it was hard with the rings." John smiled. "I'll always love him but you're who I am with now, we're a family, you, me, Alanna, Dakota, Kaylee and this baby." John said, Randy smiled and kissed him again, he was so happy he couldn't wait to marry him and start their lives together as one big happy family.

**PLEASE REVIEW….**


	13. Blaze

**Liar, Liar His Heart is on Fire**

**A MONTH LATER**

John sighed as he watched Randy pack, he had only been home a day and now he was flying out again for another house show and RAW show. "Don't pout baby you know I have to do this so I can be here when the baby is born." Randy said, John sighed. "Can't you call in sick?" John asked, Randy laughed. "No baby I doubt Vince will accept that. It'll be fine, four days without you." Randy said John nodded. "But you're gonna Miss the appointment later on." John said. "Adam's going with you right?" Randy asked, John nodded. "Yeah." John said Randy smiled.

"Call me later tonight and we'll Skype OK?" Randy asked, John nodded and smiled. "OK." John said. "Let's go." Randy said, John smiled and nodded. They were dropping the kids off at school, then John was dropping Randy off at the airport and then John would be going to pick Adam up and go to the doctor's appointment. They all got in the car, John, Randy and the three kids. They all got strapped in and headed to the schools. First they dropped off Alanna, then Dakota, then Kaylee. Once they were all settled they headed to the airport.

Once at the airport, John and Randy got out so John could get in the driver's side. Randy hugged him tight. "You'll be OK baby don't cry." Randy said as he saw the tears well up in his fiancé's eyes, John sighed. "I just hate that you're leaving." John said. "I know and I'll be back in a few days, please baby give me a smile." Randy said John smiled a little and Randy kissed him. "Love you." Randy said John smiled. "I love you too." John said back. They hugged again and John got in the car and headed back home to get Adam for his appointment.

He got back there and John beeped his horn and Adam came walking out. They got to the doctor's office and walked inside. Adam had his own appointment with another doctor, just a regular check-up. They signed in and waited. Adam was called in first and then John. John walked into the exam room. "Hi John are you ready for this?" John smiled at Steph and nodded. "Sure thing." John said. "OK is there any issues?" she asked. "No I was wondering about what to expect this month." John said, "OK let's have a chat" she said, John smiled and nodded.

"This month you're going to start experiencing some pain, especially in your back, legs, pelvic area and even in the abdomen. If you are faced with them you should take it as a warning to take it slow and to relax a bit. This might be the time to let others do some work around the house as well." she said, John smiled and nodded.

"Another thing is During this month the baby goes on growing, and so the uterus will push your stomach towards your oesophagus. Because of this you will be able to eat less than normal, so it is understandable that you will feel hunger more often that you usually do." She said John smiled and nodded.

"The last and most important thing is Braxton Hicks Contractions, These are considered to be practice contractions that you start having when you are this far along, they prepare your uterus for delivery. You shouldn't be alarmed by these contractions, since they're not the real thing yet. They just make sure you remember that you are still pregnant." John smiled and nodded.

"OK let's have a look at you." She said John smiled and got up onto the exam table, he pulled his shirt off and they had a look at the baby. "This is looking good John." she said. "He's about 13.8 inches long and weighs about 2 pounds 4 ounces" she told him John smiled and nodded.

She did his blood pressure and frowned. "John it's getting a bit on the high side, this isn't what I would want at this stage of the pregnancy." she said John frowned. "What do I do then?" John asked. "Just relax, and I know this is going to be hard with the three kids at home, but I am putting you on bed rest. You can be up and about for about 3 hours a day, the rest is bed rest. I am just doing this as a precaution, if your blood pressure is fine in a months' time you can go back to normal." She said, John frowned. "OK then." John said, she smiled. "Oh and no sex." She said John sighed, the hits just kept on coming.

He smiled and got up, he hugged her and headed out to the car, Adam was waiting for him with a smile on his face. "What's with the smile?" John asked as they got into the car. "I'm pregnant!" Adam exclaimed, John smiled and hugged him. He was so happy for him.

"Congrats Addy." John said. "What's up with you? Is everything OK?" Adam asked. "No, she put me on bed rest, I can only be out of bed for 3 hours a day." John said Adam couldn't believe it. "I guess I'll have to help you, Randy won't get the time off will he?" Adam asked, John shook his head. "Nope." John said, Adam nodded. He knew John was annoyed.

"Let's get you home." he said John smiled and nodded. They got home and John went up to bed. He had his computer on his lap. He was planning on shopping for the baby today but now that was off the agenda he decided to do it all online. He didn't know what he wanted so he just had to browse. He went onto a nice website and found what he needed. He wanted to get it all done before the kids got home from school. John just didn't know how he was going to do anything if he was on bed rest, he knew Randy would worry about it all though.

He looked some more and found a Echelon Sonoma Flat Top Crib in Driftwood, 2 Echelon Sonoma Nightstands in Driftwood, a Echelon Sonoma 5 Drawer Dresser in Driftwood, a Echelon Sonoma Double Dresser in Driftwood, a Echelon Sonoma Hutch in Driftwood, a Echelon Sonoma Armoire in Driftwood, a Echelon Sonoma Change Table in Driftwood. That was all the furniture next he looked at the baby gear he needed.

He got a Eddie Bauer Complete Care Playard in grey, blue and white, a Graco Blossom 4-in-1 High Chair in blue, grey and white, a Fisher-Price Newborn to Toddler Rocker in green and yellow, a Fisher-Price Luv U Zoo Cradle Swing, a Boppy Entertain Me Play Gym in Garden Patch, a Combi Shuttle 33 Infant Car Seat in lime green and a black Baby Jogger 2011 City Select Stroller. All together he spent a total of $9180. He knew it was a lot but the total came to more because It was online and because of the delivery.

"Hey Jay, I'm gonna go get some lunch, anything you want in particular?" Adam asked, John nodded. "Yeah can you get me a BLT Cob Salad, Fries, a Wild Berry Tea and a Oreo Parfait?" John asked. "Sure…What do you want me to do for the kids for dinner?" Adam asked. "Just get them some Wendy's and I'll heat it up." John said Adam nodded he sat down with John with a notepad.

"What should I get them?" he asked. "Get Al the Cheeseburger Kids Meal, Get Kota the Hamburger Kids meal, get Kaylee the Nuggets Kids meal and get them a sundae each as well." John said Adam smiled and nodded.

"You want some money?" John asked. "Nah I have this." Adam said. "Thanks Addy, I am so lucky to have you." Adam smiled and winked at John before leaving. John smiled and settled into the bed, he was tired and it felt nice not to have to do anything all day, but he knew it would get boring sooner or later.

**LATER THAT NIGHT**

John smiled as he saw Randy pop up onto the screen in front of him he had missed him so much. "Hey my beautiful pregnant fiancé" Randy said John laughed. "Hey Ran, how's the road?" John asked. "Good, everything is good, so what did the doc have to say?" Randy asked, John sighed. "The boy is fine but my blood pressure is high so Steph put me onto bed rest, I can only be up on my feet three hours a day." John said, Randy frowned. "Are you OK?" he asked, he was worried about John now.

"Yeah I'm OK, Adam's been helping but I can't lean on him for everything it's not fair on him….I don't know what to do." John said Randy sighed. "I can't come home John." he said, John smiled. "I know. It's just hard." John said. Randy nodded. "I have an idea, but I'm not sure if you're going to like it" Randy said, "What?" John asked, "I can call my folks and get them to come to town, they want to come anyway John for when the baby is born and they Miss Al." Randy said, John sighed. He closed his eyes and thought about it.

"Sure do it, give them a call. They can stay in the basement room." John said Randy smiled and nodded. "Cool, but apart from that everything else is OK?" Randy asked. John nodded and smiled. "Yeah everything is fine." John said, Randy smiled. "I'll email you the picture of him." John said, Randy smiled. "Cool, can't wait to see him." Randy said John smiled. "I should go Ran, I wanna put the kids to bed and then head to bed myself." John said.

"OK baby, have a good night and kiss the kids goodnight for me and tell them I love them" he said John smiled and nodded. He kissed the screen and switched it off, talking to Randy made him feel so much better. He just hoped his good mood would hang around.

**1 ½ MONTHS LATER**

"I don't wanna!" Dakota whined. "Tough you're filthy you need a bath" John said. It was late afternoon and Dakota was a mess and wouldn't get into the tub. John was only a few weeks off of giving birth. He was still on bed rest but he was doing a few things. He would spend time with the kids, get the bathed and dressed for school and for bed and of course make breakfast and dinner for them. Adam was an Angel through all of this. He was helping John out so much and it was so helpful. John didn't know how he was going to thank him.

"Now Kota" John said. Dakota huffed and got into the tub. John smiled and put Kaylee in there with her brother. John sat there watching as his two angels played in the tub together. "Johnny are we still going to the movies tonight?" Alanna asked coming into the room. John smiled. "Yes, I am going to get these two bathed, then we will eat and go to the cinema." John said, Alanna smiled. "When does daddy get home?" she asked.

"Tomorrow morning. He is home for a few months." John said Alanna smiled, she really missed her daddy. John finished bathing the kids. He picked Dakota up and placed him on the floor. Alanna helped him get dried. John picked Kaylee up and wrapped her in a towel. He stood up to stretch out his back and he felt a big whoosh of water leave him. John didn't know what to do. His water had just broken. He had the three kids and Adam was at his doctor's appointment.

"Johnny what happened?" Alanna asked. "The baby is coming. I need you to help Dakota get dressed while I dress Kaylee" John said Alanna nodded. John dressed Kaylee and Alanna dressed Dakota in their PJ'S nothing special. They went to the lounge room, John was in a little bit of pain but nothing too bad. He grabbed the phone and dialled Adam's number. **"Addy….the baby's coming…..Yeah my water broke…..yeah see you in ten minutes" **John said ending the call. He gripped the edge of the counter and groaned in pain. Elaine and Bob were out shopping for the baby….He didn't have their cell numbers. He dialled Randy next, he needed Randy there with him.

**"Hey baby"** Randy said when he answered. **"Randy it's time the baby's coming."** John said**. "What! Now?"** Randy asked panicked. **"Yes now….Ran I have the kids and I'm alone, Adam is at his appointment and your parents are out…..I need you right now."** John said as the pain started in again. **"I know baby, I'm gonna try and get there….I need to talk to Vince about using the jet or something."** Randy said. **"Shit…..it hurts…..Ran I need you….I can't do this alone."** John said he was on the verge of tears**. "I know baby I know…..Look go sit down and relax….Adam will be there soon right?"** Adam asked, John smiled and nodded.

**"Yeah but it's not the same."** John said. **"I know love….I am going to be there John….I promise. I will call Adam when I am on the jet OK?"** Randy asked. **"OK but please hurry….."** John said. **"I will baby I will, I am NOT missing this….I'll be there soon."** Randy said and they ended the call. "Dada?" Kaylee said from beside him, John turned and smiled. "Hey baby, daddy's OK I promise." John said. Kaylee looked at him not understanding what was going on. "John!" Adam called as he walked into the house. John sighed.

"Adam I'm scared." John said. "I know Jay, but I am here and I am going to be here with you, have you called Randy?" Adam asked, John nodded and smiled. "Yeah he's on his way here, he's trying to get the jet." John said. "We need to get you to the hospital….But we can't take the kids." Adam said. "I would call Elaine and Bob but I don't have their numbers." John said. Adam sighed. "Yeah I know…..We might have to stick it out here for a while until they get home." Adam said. "That could be hours, I can't take the risk." John said, "OK then hospital we go." Adam said John nodded. They got the kids into the car and they headed to the hospital. John was cringing the whole way there he wanted to shout out about the pain but he couldn't risk scaring the kids.

They got to the hospital and John was taking to one of the birthing suites, he had monitors hooked up to him and he laid there. "The doctor should be here soon John….How are you feeling?" the nurse asked. "I'm OK, I just wish my fiancé was here with me." John said, she smiled and nodded. "I know, I understand, you just need to take it easy…Just breathe through the contractions and the pain." She said John nodded and smiled. He laid there and tried to breathe and relax.

"You doing OK?" Adam asked, John sighed. "Yeah I guess it hurts but I've felt worse before." John said, Adam nodded. "Do you need or want anything?" Adam asked, "No….I just want Randy…." John said. Adam sighed. "I know you do Jay, I know." He said, the door opened and Steph walked in dressed in her scrubs. "Hi John, Adam….And kids" she said, John smiled. "Adam can you take the kids to get something to eat?" John asked, Adam smiled and nodded. He took the kids out of the room and John smiled at Steph.

"Let's see how you're doing." She said. She had a look at how far along John was with the birth. She looked and smiled "You're so close John I would say give or take another hour and you'll be in delivery mode." She said John nodded. He didn't like it. He knew Randy wouldn't be there in time to see their son born and it sucked. "I'll be back in a little while." she said patting John on the hand. John smiled and nodded. The door opened again and Adam walked back in with the kids.

John groaned as another contraction came. "Shit!" he shouted the kids all went wide eyed. "Where the hell is Randy!" he exclaimed. He was moving away from the upset and getting angrier. He knew something like this would happen. All because Randy couldn't fucking tell Vince that his child was more important. "John shh, you're scaring the kids." Adam said, John sighed. "They shouldn't be here." John said. Adam nodded. "I know Jay." He said. John didn't know how to do this anymore.

A little while later John had fallen asleep but Randy still wasn't around John woke up and went crazy. "Jay chill ok he is going to make it" Adam said. "I can't do this without him Addy I told him not to go because this would happen he is so stubborn and a pain in the ass." John said Adam nodded "I know and you can yell at him later right now concentrate on the boy" John sighed and nodded. "John it's getting to the time we need to get you ready we can't wait any longer" Steph said John sighed and nodded "He's gonna miss it" John said sadly.

"No I'm not" Randy said walking into the room John smiled at him and Randy kissed him. "You're not alone ok we can do this together" John smiled and nodded he felt better knowing that Randy was with him. "OK John let's get you ready" Steph said John nodded and they wheeled him into the OR. They prepped him and put up a sheet so Randy couldn't see what was happening. Randy sat down by John's head. The reason for the C-Section was because of John's high blood pressure. "OK John we will give you a little general anaesthesia so you won't feel so much pain all you will feel is some pulling and tugging ok?" John nodded and looked at Randy.

"I'm scared Randy, I am so scared." John said, Randy smiled. "I know baby, me too….I am here though I promise." Randy said John smiled and nodded. He leaned in and kissed John softly. He looked up at Steph and she smiled at Randy. "Nearly there guys." She said, Randy smiled. John grabbed his hand and looked up at Randy, "Kiss me" he said Randy smiled and kissed John deeply.

As soon as they finished they heard a loud cry John had tears in his eyes. "Congratulations John, Randy you have a healthy baby boy" Steph said as she placed their baby on John's chest. John smiled "He's beautiful Rand" John said Randy nodded he was also crying "That he is baby" Randy smiled and kissed John softly on the lips.

"I can't believe he is here. He's amazing." Randy said John smiled and nodded. He was in awe of their child. "Sorry but we need to take the baby to get cleaned and weighed while we stitch you up John" John nodded kissed the baby and relaxed while they stitched him up.

John woke up a few hours later in his hospital room. He glanced around and saw everybody in there he smiled when Randy saw him. Randy got up and helped John sit up before handing their son to him.

John smiled down at his son. He was so cute he had dark hair with blue eyes he was perfect. "He's perfect" John said Randy smiled. "He weighs six and a half pounds and is nineteen inches" John smiled and nodded. "so boys what is the little guys name?" Bob asked John smiled at them. "Blaze Tucker Orton" John said smiling Randy was also smiling.

"That's different huh?" Bob asked "We liked it." Randy said John nodded "I like the initials" John said they smiled. The kids all got up onto the bed and met their brother, they were so excited at the new addition. Everyone held Blaze for some time before leaving John and Randy alone with him. "He's great baby we did great" Randy said John nodded.

He was finally there. He was so happy, Blaze was there, they were getting married, everything seemed to be going perfect for them, and for everyone around them. He just hoped that everything would stay that way.

**PLEASE REVIEW….**


	14. Taken

**Liar, Liar His Heart is on Fire**

**DAYS LATER**

It was the day John and Blaze would be going home. John was excited, he just wanted to get his son home and start of their lives there. He knew it was going to be hectic with all the kids, but he would have to get used to it, this was life nowadays, they had four kids.

The door to his room opened and John smiled as he saw Randy walk in. He walked in and went over to Blaze and kissed him and then he went over to John and kissed him. "How are you feeling?" Randy asked.

"Better, I still have some pain, but nothing too bad." John said. "Well the kids are at school, the house is tidy so we don't have to worry about them." Randy said John smiled and nodded. "Are your parents staying?" John asked.

"Yeah they are, just until the weekend. Once that's over with they're heading home, they just want to be around for the baby, to try and get to know him a bit more." Randy said John smiled and nodded. "You Miss being at home don't you?" John asked. "What do you mean?" Randy asked.

"I mean you Miss being away from Missouri." John said, Randy smiled. "Yeah I do, but I love it here too, and I would never take you away from here, I know the hotel and everything means so much to you." Randy said John smiled and nodded.

"Yeah it does." John said Randy smiled and nodded. "Maybe we could go spend the holidays there" John said, Randy beamed that idea sounded amazing to him. "Ready to go then?" Randy asked John nodded and smiled.

Randy placed Blaze in his infant car seat and they headed out to the car. They got there and got in. John sat in the backseat with his baby boy and Randy drove them home. Once home John put Blaze down in his bassinet in the lounge room, and he sat on the couch with his soon to be husband. Randy smiled and hugged him.

"You know seeing him be born the other day was amazing." Randy said, John smiled. "Were you there when Alanna was born?" John asked, Randy nodded. "Yeah I was. It was amazing, but this was my son it was so different." Randy said John smiled and nodded.

"It was amazing. I still have to pinch myself to believe that he is actually here." John said Randy smiled. "Yeah me too. It's so surreal…..To think this started because Kota ran away from you." Randy said, John laughed and nodded. "Yeah I know. That little brat made all of this happen." John said, Randy laughed and nodded.

"Yep….You know we should start thinking about the wedding plans. I think we should get married in about a month or so" Randy said, John smiled. "Yeah sounds good. I'll take the kids out shopping with Adam this week or something." John said Randy smiled and nodded.

"Do you know where you wanna get married?" Randy asked, John shook his head. "Nope no idea" John said Randy smiled. "We'll look around. You know the whole WWE will be there. Are you OK with that?" Randy asked, John nodded and smiled.

"Sure baby, I don't mind." John said Randy smiled. "As long as you and the kids are there, that's all I care about." John said, Randy smiled. He was looking forward to marrying John so much.

He thought back to his first marriage with Sam, he wasn't nearly as excited when they were getting married. He just hoped his marriage with John would be so much better than his marriage with Sam.

"What was your first wedding like?" Randy asked, John smiled. "It was amazing. It was a beach ceremony….Only a few people nothing too big. But it was everything I wanted and more. It was intimate." John said Randy smiled. "Are you going to be OK marrying someone else?" Randy asked, John nodded.

"I will be fine. I know D wants me to be happy. I love him and I always will but I need to move on. We need to be a family…..A proper family." John said, Randy smiled and nodded. "Sounds amazing." John said. Randy smiled and hugged John closer. He looked at the time and sighed, the kids would be home soon and it was going to be loud as hell.

"I think I am going to have a nice shower. I want to relax before the chaos of the kids." John said Randy smiled. "OK baby, go ahead…..I'll be fine with the baby." Randy said John kissed him and headed upstairs. He walked into the bedroom and stripped down.

He pulled on his robe and he went into the bathroom. He turned the shower on and went for a nice soak. He was sore, he just wanted to relax. He showered for about half an hour before he got out. He dried off and headed into the bedroom.

He changed into some sweats and headed downstairs. He walked down and saw Randy sitting there with Blaze in his arms.

John walked into the kitchen and pulled out some food for dinner. He decided to make some spaghetti and meatballs for dinner. "Baby you don't have to cook tonight. I'll order in." Randy said, John smiled.

"It's OK…I want to. I don't want anything to change." John said. Randy smiled and nodded. "OK then…I'll go get the kids." Randy said. John smiled and kissed him and Randy left. John walked into the lounge room and smiled at Blaze who was in his swing.

He seemed to be having a good old time. He looked so cute. John went back to the food. "Hi John." Elaine said as she and Bob walked in. They had been out shopping, they wanted to get the kids a toy each before they left. "Hi guys." John said he hugged both his soon to be in laws and went back to cooking.

"Where's Randy?" Bob asked. "He's gone to get the kids." John said, Bob nodded. "What's for dinner?" Bob asked, he was like Randy, always thinking with his stomach.

"Spaghetti and meatballs, with garlic bread and a side ranch salad." John said. Bob smiled. "Daddy!" they heard Dakota calling as he ran into the house. He ran right over to John and John hugged him and kissed him, he had missed his kids so much.

"I missed you." John said, Dakota smiled and hugged him tighter. "Dada" a tiny voice was heard behind John. John turned and saw his princess. He put Dakota down and picked up Kaylee.

He hugged her tight and kissed her, she giggled and latched onto John's body, she didn't know why her daddy had left her for a few days but she was glad he was home. "She missed you….She's been crying at night." Randy said John frowned. "Really?" John asked, Randy nodded. He walked over to John and took Kaylee from him.

"You heard what the doctor said, you can't be lifting, you'll pop your stitches." Randy said John sighed and nodded. "Yeah I know…..Sorry." John said, he just wanted to hold his daughter, he had missed her so much.

"But I wanna hold her" John said. "I know baby, but I need you to get better before you do anything." Randy said. John sighed and nodded. He didn't like this. He just wanted to be with his kids like he was before.

He felt bad. He felt like he wasn't being a good father. "You need to relax baby, everything is OK….You're still the best daddy." Randy said. John sighed.

"But I can't even hold them anymore." John said. "It's only for a few weeks baby and then you can do what you like." Randy said, John nodded and hugged Randy tight. "Is dinner nearly done?" Randy asked, John smiled and nodded. "Yeah it's all nearly done." John said Randy smiled and held John closer.

"You feeling OK?" Randy asked, John smiled and nodded. "Yeah I am feeling much better after the shower, I just want to relax and be with my family." John said, Randy smiled and nodded. He was glad John was home with him, that's all he cared about right now.

* * *

**WEEKS LATER**

"Let's get you ready baby boy." John said to his newborn son. He dressed him in his red bodysuit. He picked him up and laid him down in his crib and he started screaming, John sighed and he went and got Kaylee dressed for the day. He dressed her in her pink animal print sundress.

Once she was dressed he went to make sure Dakota and Alanna were dressed they were and John smiled. He grabbed Blaze and Kaylee and they headed downstairs. He smiled when he saw Randy, Adam and Chris down there.

"Go eat kids" John said, he put Kaylee in her seat and fed her. John looked at Adam and smiled. "Thanks for watching the kids for us Addy, I just need to get Blaze and Kaylee to their check-up." John said, Adam smiled.

"It's fine Jay, I wanted to and it will give us a chance to get used to looking after kids and everything." Adam said John smiled. "Well we shouldn't be gone too long. It's just a quick thing." John said Adam smiled.

"Take all the time you want." Adam said John smiled and nodded. He finished feeding Kaylee and cleaned her up. He took her out of her chair and set her down on the floor.

Once down she went off to play John smiled watching her. "Baby, are you ready to go?" Randy asked as he held a whining Blaze on his shoulder. John smiled and nodded. "Yeah let's go." John said. Randy smiled and nodded. John grabbed Kaylee and held her in his arms.

"OK, Kota, Al please be good for your uncles, we'll be home soon." John said, he and Randy kissed both kids and headed out the door. They got into the car and Randy drove them to the doctor's office.

They got there and they walked inside. John signed them in and John sat down with his family. "Is everything OK John?" Randy asked, John nodded.

"Yeah I just have this weird feeling in the pit of my stomach….Like something is wrong and I don't know what it is." John said.

Randy frowned. "I'm sure it's nothing baby." Randy said John nodded. "Well I hope you're right." John said. "John, the doctor will see the kids now." the nurse said John smiled and nodded. They walked into the room and sat down.

A few minutes later Stephanie walked in and smiled at them. "Hi guys, sorry I am a little rushed today." She said, John and Randy smiled at her.

"OK let me look at these babies." She said, she looked at Kaylee and put her up on the exam table. she looked her over and checked her out. she smiled at John and Randy.

"She's fine John. she's putting on weight great. How is her development coming along?" Steph asked. "Good she's talking a bit more and walking around." John said, Steph smiled. "Good." She said, she handed Kaylee back to Randy and took Blaze.

She checked out everything on him, especially the sound of his heart. She smiled. "He's great as well." she said, John smiled and took his son.

"How are you feeling?" Steph asked, John smiled. "Oh, I'm OK I guess. I am still a little sore, but that's normal isn't it?" John asked.

"Yes, it's completely normal. It'll hurt for a little while before it heals completely." Steph said John smiled.

"Is there anything else you want to talk about?" Steph asked, John shook his head. "No, I think I am right." John said. Steph smiled.

"OK then, I will see you guys soon." She said John and Randy smiled and they headed home. they were both glad that both Kaylee and Blaze were both doing well health wise.

* * *

**MEANWHILE **

Adam and Chris were sitting in the lounge with the kids watching them play.

They loved spending time with them, they just wanted to see what it was like having older kids. They needed to be ready for when they had their own kids.

There was a knock at the door Adam sighed and got up. He walked to the front door and opened it, his eyes went wide when he saw a guy standing there wearing a black balaclava.

He gasped when he saw the gun pointed at him. the guy pulled the trigger and shot Adam in the stomach.

He stepped over Adam's body and walked into the house. He pointed his gun at Chris and Chris froze. "Get on your knees" the guy ordered Chris did so.

The guy walked over to Alanna and Dakota who were both in tears and grabbed them.

He walked with them outside to his pickup truck. He put them into the backseat.

"Be quiet or I will kill you" the guy warned. The two kids nodded. Alanna wrapped Dakota up In a hug. The guy walked to the driver's side and got into the car and took off.

He drove to the little house in the nice neighbourhood. Once there he walked inside. He took off his mask and smiled at his accomplices.

"Get them down into the basement." Steve Austin ordered Kevin Nash. Kevin picked up the kids and took them to the basement. Steve went over to Cody and kissed him. "Did it go OK?" he asked.

"Perfect, Randy and John weren't there but I did shoot some other guy. We're safe here, they won't know what's going on. I have Randy's cell number and I will leave a note there telling him about the kids and the kidnapping." He said. Steve smiled and nodded.

Hopefully everything would work out great.

When John and Randy got home they frowned, seeing the cops and the ambulance in their yard. They both jumped out of the car, grabbing the kids and walked inside.

"What's going on?" John asked. "Who are you?" one of the cops asked. "John Cena-Johnson, this is my house." John said.

"Mr. Cena, there's something you should know," he said. "What?" John asked. "There was a home invasion this morning, a Mr. Adam Copeland was critically injured and two children were kidnapped." He said, John and Randy looked at one another.

"Dakota and Alanna were kidnapped?" John asked. "Yes….I'm sorry we're doing everything we can to find out who did this and where they are….Right now we need you to stay by your phone." He said. John sighed and sat down, he couldn't believe this.

His two babies were gone and now Adam was hurt. "We need to go to the hospital." John said Randy nodded.

They got the home phone connected to their cells and they left. The only thing on their mind right now, was hoping and praying that Adam, Dakota and Alanna were OK.

**PLEASE REVIEW….**


	15. Angry Words

**Liar, Liar His Heart is on Fire**

Randy, John along with Kaylee and Blaze got to the hospital. They rushed inside and saw Chris. John and Randy walked over to him. "What happened?" John asked. "He was shot in the stomach." Chris said John shook his head.

"Who did this Chris?" John asked. "I don't know John." Chris said. "How can you not know? You were there!" John exclaimed, he was hurting for Adam but his mind was focussed on Dakota and Alanna. He was so worried about them.

"I know I was there John, they wore balaclavas and he made me turn around." Chris said aggravated. John shook his head. "You let them take my kids!" John shouted, Chris looked at him with a mean glare. "Stop thinking of yourself John, Adam is in there fighting for his life. We've already lost the baby, that's apparent." Chris growled in John's face.

Randy stepped in front of his friend and pushed him back. "Get out of his face. He's not the one to blame here Jericho….We left you with our kids and you let them be taken?" Randy asked, Chris shook his head.

"Fuck off both of you….You guys have it all, the house, the kids everything…..Me and Adam lost our child and all you can think about is yourselves screw you!" he shouted at them angrily. John shook his head. He couldn't believe the way Chris was acting. John couldn't believe him right now. "And you think Adam would like you behaving like this Chris?" John asked.

"Yeah, he told me he didn't want to see you….He doesn't want to see you or the kids." Chris said, John frowned. "I thought you said he was unconscious?" John asked. "He was awake on the way here, he told me." Chris said.

"Fine…If that's how you two wan things, we'll leave." Randy said. He took John's hand and they left. They got in the car and headed home. They were both glad that when they got home the police were gone and everything was OK. "I'm gonna put Kaylee down for a nap." John said. Randy nodded. "I'll feed Blaze" Randy said John nodded.

He walked upstairs to Kaylee's bedroom. He changed her into a loose shirt and some shorts and set her down in her crib, he stood there smiling at him. He was so thankful that she and Blaze were with him, but he hated that his son and Alanna were out there scared, cold and all alone. He wished there was something he could do but he knew until they got word from the kidnappers he was screwed.

"John baby, I just got this" Randy said showing John his phone, John frowned and took the phone, he looked at it.

**'We have your PRECIOUS kids…..If you want to see them alive again keep your phones on for further instructions….If you call the police we will HARM your children.' **John sighed and looked at Randy.

He grabbed Randy's arm and led him out of the bedroom. "What should we do?" John asked. "Tell the detectives….." Randy said. "Randy, they said not to call them, they could hurt Kota or Al, do you want that?" John asked.

"Of course not! John, these are our kids, we need to do something." Randy said John sighed, he sat down on the stairs with his head in his hands. He was so conflicted, he really had no idea what to do. Everything was just so wrong. He never thought that this would happen today….He didn't know what to do now.

"OK…..Call detective Styles and Daniels." John said, Randy smiled and nodded. He was glad John was thinking clearly. He didn't want Alanna and Kota to get hurt either but there was nothing he and John could do to help them. They needed the police.

Randy picked up the phone and called detective Styles. **"Hi detective?...Yes this is Randy Orton…..Yeah me and John have received a threat text….Yes but they warned us not to call you guys so please can you keep this on the down low?...Sure see you soon." **Randy said ending the call.

"Well?" John asked. "They're on their way, it's just them two and a techy." John nodded. "OK." John said quietly. Randy sighed and sat beside him on the couch. He wrapped his arms around John's waist and pulled him closer.

"I want OUR kids back." Randy nodded, it felt good hearing John talk about Alanna as his own child. "I know baby, me too." Randy said John sighed. He heard Blaze whining. "I got him." John said Randy nodded.

John got up and went up to his son's nursery. He smiled at his son and picked him up, stroking his face and cooing down at him he managed to get him back to sleep in a short amount of time. Randy walked up to the nursery when John had been gone a while. He walked in and saw John sitting there looking at his son as he slept. He walked over to him and hugged him from behind the rocking chair. "We'll get them back baby." Randy said, John sighed. "I hope so Ran….I don't think I could survive this if we didn't." John said.

"You'll always have me, if you wanna shout, yell, cuss me out, laugh, cry anything I am here. I don't care John I just don't want you to hold this in….It's not healthy." John smiled and nodded.

He turned his head and looked at Randy. "I love you." John said Randy smiled he leaned down and kissed him. "I love you too." Randy said John smiled and held Randy there. He just wanted to feel Randy there with him. They heard the doorbell and Kaylee. "I've got Kaylee, you go get the door." John said.

He walked into his daughter's room and grabbed her some clothes. He dressed her in her multi-coloured tights and her grey striped sleeveless tunic. He picked her up and headed downstairs, he smiled at the detectives and made his daughter a sandwich.

Once she was eating he joined Randy with the cops. "What's going on?" John asked. "They're trying to trace the number it came from but it's a blocked number and it's a casual phone, it's not someone's real number so we're stuffed" John sighed and nodded.

"So what do we do now?" John asked. "We're looking into some suspects, but for now it's a waiting game." They said, John sighed and nodded. He got up and went back to his daughter, she and Blaze were the only ones that were keeping him sane at the moment.

If it wasn't for them he would have gone mental and tried to kill someone. But he knew he couldn't do that he had his kids to worry about, he just hoped that Alanna and Dakota were safe no matter where they were.

**MEANWHILE**

Dakota was crying and Alanna was trying to keep him calm. She was scared too but she needed to keep Dakota quiet. "Shut the hell up!" Kevin hissed at him Dakota whimpered and crawled closer to his sister. "I want daddy" he said softly. "Me too Kota me too." She said she was so scared.

They heard footsteps coming down the stairs, they scampered into the corner. It was so cold and dirty in the basement. "Here, eat this." One of them said putting some food on the floor in front of them, Alanna looked up. "Cody?" she asked, she didn't understand.

Cody just smirked at them. "Yeah, now shut up and eat." He said, Alanna and Dakota both looked at the food, it looked eatable. They grabbed their sandwiches and started eating. "Did they call the cops?" Steve asked walking down the stairs. "No….Nothing yet." Cody said Steve smiled and nodded.

"Cool." Steve said. He looked at the kids and then at Kevin. "Are they behaving?" he asked. "Yes boss, everything is fine." He said. "Good keep an eye on them I am going to go spend some time with my Coddles." He said.

Kevin nodded and watched Cody and Steve leave he looked at the kids and sighed, he never thought he would be put in this situation….

He hated seeing kids hurt or scared. He just hoped he didn't have to hurt them in the future.

**DAYS LATER**

"No!" Kaylee cried out as Randy tried to get her dressed for the day, Randy sighed, he didn't know what her problem was today. John heard his daughter and walked into the room carrying Blaze who was dressed for the day in his white shirt and grey overalls.

He handed Blaze to Randy and got Kaylee dressed himself. He dressed her in her light pink shorts with flower embellishments, her white tank top and her pink sandals. "What is up with her?" Randy asked. "She misses Kota Ran, that's all she just misses her brother and she wants him back like all of us." John said Randy smiled and nodded.

They headed downstairs and had breakfast together. "Detective Style's called, nothing is progressing like he hoped, we're waiting on the call from the kidnappers." Randy said John nodded and smiled. "OK." He said quietly, all this waiting around and everything was annoying him.

Randy sighed and took John's hand across the table. "Everything will be OK, mom and dad arrive in a few hours." Randy said John nodded and smiled. "Cool, at least they can help with the kids. So I can focus on other things." John said.

Randy nodded. "Do you want to take Kaylee to school or should I?" Randy asked, John frowned. "She's not going. I don't want them out of this house unless they're with us." John said Randy sighed. "But-"

"No buts Randy, I want them safe." John said Randy sighed, he knew John was thinking clearly, he just didn't want the kids to feel like they were imprisoned. They finished breakfast and cleared up. Everything was as normal as John and Randy could make it with Alanna and Dakota not being there.

John sighed and stood up, he grabbed his phone, wallet and keys. "Where are you going?" Randy asked. "I want to go and see Adam, see how he's doing. I know he may not want to see me but I don't care, he's my best friend I want to know that he is OK." John said, Randy nodded, he kissed John softly.

"Be safe OK?" John smiled and nodded. He headed out the door to his car, he got in and headed to the hospital. He hoped Adam would be welcoming, he just didn't know what kind of reception he would get.

**MEANWHILE**

"How are you feeling baby?" Chris asked as he sat on the edge of the bed. Adam sighed. "OK I guess….She's really gone?" Adam asked. Chris sighed and looked at Adam with sadness in his eyes. "Yes baby, I am so sorry, I should have been there to protect you" Adam shook his head.

"This isn't your fault Chrissy, I promise….We'll get through this is promise." Adam said, Chris nodded. "The doctor said you'd be able to go home soon." Chris said Adam smiled. "That's where I want to be." Adam said Chris smiled, he was happy that Adam was at least smiling.

They looked as they heard a knock on the door. John poked his head into the room. "Can I come in?" John asked. "No you can't we don't want you here" Adam snapped, John frowned.

"What do you mean Adam?" John asked, "You heard him John, he doesn't want you here and neither do I" Chris said John shook his head. He had no idea at all.

"John, it's YOUR fault OUR baby is dead...now you know how I feel, except one thing John, they may be missing but YOUR kids are alive mine will NEVER get that chance thanks to you and your brats..." Adam spat at John, John shook his head. He couldn't believe this. "I can't believe you'd say that to ME!" John exclaimed, Adam shrugged.

"Leave John and don't come back." Chris said. John nodded. "Fine, but I won't be back….You won't be in MY life, you won't be in MY kids' lives….We're done." John said as he walked out of the room.

John wiped his eyes and he walked out of the hospital. He got in his car and he sat there crying for a few minutes. He started the car and headed home. He got home and he walked inside.

He walked upstairs ignoring Randy, the kids, Elaine and Bob. Randy frowned and walked up to see to John. He walked into the bedroom and saw John sitting out on their balcony. He walked out there and sat with him. "What happened?" Randy asked.

"They kicked me out, blamed Adam being shot on me and our brat kids." John said Randy growled, he clenched his fists. "I am gonna kick ass" he snapped. John sighed. "Don't Randy, if that's the way they want it fine." John said.

"I have more important things to worry about, like our kids. They can get fucked, I am done with them….We have done nothing wrong." John said. Randy nodded. He was with John one hundred percent. "You wanna come have some lunch with mom, dad and the kids?" Randy asked, John shook his head. "No, I didn't sleep too well last night I am gonna lie down for a bit." John said, Randy smiled and nodded, he kissed John and left him alone. John got up and walked over to the bed.

He picked up a picture that was on his bedside table, it was a picture of him, Randy, Alanna, Dakota, Kaylee and Blaze. He smiled. "My family" he said sadly, he climbed into bed and closed his eyes, trying to get some rest.

He needed it. he was stressed and exhausted both emotionally and physically, he needed this rest right now.

Randy walked downstairs, he sat down with his parents and with his head in his hands. "Is he OK?" Bob asked. "Yeah, just tired and stressed not that I blame him really, this is so stressful right now." Randy said Bob and Elaine sighed.

"It's OK son, why don't you go lie down with John….You look like you need it." Elaine said, Randy smiled. "Thanks guys." Randy said, he kissed his kids goodbye and headed upstairs. He walked in and saw John sleeping soundly.

He smiled and laid in bed with John, John moved closer and he rested there with Randy feeling safer and calmer than ever.

**MEANWHILE**

Cody and Steve laid there after making love, "Remember how we met?" Cody asked tracing patterns on Steve's chest. "Yeah….You were angry at the bar, so was I….It was destiny baby….We were meant to be together, we were meant to cause Orton and Cena these issues. I am so glad I met you." Steve said, Cody smiled.

"Me too Steve…..They both hurt me and they deserve to suffer." Cody growled. He wanted Randy and John to suffer and it was working.

Their kids were gone from their home and John and Randy were panicked it was working out perfectly right now, Steve and Cody couldn't imagine it going any more perfect if they tried.

"Let's shower and send the message" Steve said, Cody nodded and smiled. They both got up and showered, Cody grabbed the phone and texted the number they had.

John woke up as he heard a buzzing on the side table he looked over and saw his phone lighting up and moving around vibrating. He sighed and picked it up, it was a picture message of Alanna and Dakota tied up together. He smiled at their picture.

**'If you want to see your kids alive again you'll meet me at the Jacksonville pier tonight at 11PM…..ALONE!'** John sighed. he had to do this, he was going to do this alone, without telling Randy about it.

He was going to get the kids back, he had to.

**PLEASE REVIEW….**


	16. Cody Encounter

**Liar, Liar His Heart is on Fire**

**THAT NIGHT**

John sat there eating dinner with Randy, Bob, Elaine and Kaylee. His mind wasn't on anything other than the meeting that night. "Don't you like the steak John?" Bob asked, John snapped from his thoughts and smiled. "Sorry, I'm just not that hungry." John said.

"Are you feeling OK?" Randy asked concerned about his fiancé. John smiled and nodded. "I'm fine." John said. "You sure baby?" Randy asked, John smiled and nodded. "I'm fine Randy I promise." John said Randy smiled and nodded.

"Done!" Kaylee said John smiled at her, she had finished her dinner off. He pushed his plate away and stood up. He picked her up and headed upstairs. "Where are you taking her?" Randy asked from behind John.

"I'm giving her a bath." John said Randy nodded and smiled. John went to the kids bathroom and made up a bubble bath for Kaylee. Once it was done he put Kaylee into the tub and sat with her. He just loved watching her closely.

She looked so much like Dwayne and he kept thinking that if Dwayne was still around this wouldn't have ever happened. It wasn't that he was blaming Randy he wasn't. He just knew Dwayne would take control and get Dakota and Alanna back. That was all John needed and wanted was his kids. He missed them so much.

Kaylee finished her bath and John dried and dressed her in her pink and purple, singlet and shorts super girl sleep set. Once she was dressed he took her downstairs so she could play for an hour before her bedtime.

"He's been fed and changed for bed John." Bob said as he saw John watching Blaze in his bouncer. John smiled. "Thanks." John said Bob smiled and nodded. John watched his two kids ignoring everything going on around him.

He knew Randy was going to worry about him but John just wanted things to go back to normal. They stayed downstairs for an hour before putting the kids to bed. Once they were down John went to bed as well. Randy walked in an hour later. He stripped down and joined John in bed.

He held John from behind and fell into a deep slumber, his dreams filled with the visions of Dakota and Alanna. He missed them both so much and he felt useless….He wished that he could go out there and do something to get the kids back, it had been days and it was killing everyone.

**HOURS LATER**

John slipped out of bed careful not to wake Randy. He changed into some sweats and creeped out of the room. He checked in on his son and his daughter and slipped downstairs. He grabbed his keys and headed out the door.

He got in his car and drove off to meet up with the kidnapper. He got there and waited for the person to arrive. He sat there nervously, he just hoped that the guy would have his kids with him so he would see them.

There was a tap on his window. John rolled it down and was surprised to see it was Cody. "Cody?" John asked. "Yes, who else would it be?" he asked venomously. "You have my kids?" John asked his voice shaky. "Yes….But you won't be seeing them tonight….You'll be seeing them soon though…..If you do as I say." John nodded.

"What do you want?" John asked. Cody smirked. "I want you to suck me off John." Cody said John frowned. "Why?" John asked. "Just fucking do it." Cody hissed. "I wanna see my kids first, a picture or something." John said. Cody nodded and showed him a picture on his phone. John's eyes watered as he saw his kids.

"Now SUCK ME OFF!" Cody shouted, John sighed, he slipped down onto his knees and took off Cody's jeans. He hated that he was doing this, but he was doing this so he could get his kids back.

Cody smirked and grabbed John's head and pushed him down to his crotch where his leaking and hard dick was standing to attention. Precum dribbled from the engorged purple head, and the veiny shaft twitched with anticipation. John opened his mouth to take the meaty dick in.

A trail of salty precum was created over John's tongue as Cody's cock head slid over it to the back of John's mouth. Using his hips to thrust and his hands to pull John's head closer, Cody gradually fit all of his cock into John's unwilling mouth.

Cody thrusted his hips over and over, ramming his cock down John's throat over and over. He tensed his ass cheeks each time he thrusted in, which seemed to intensify the feeling. His hands were on John's cheeks to hold his head in place as he built up rhythm.

Cody closed his eyes, unable to keep them open any longer as he succumbed to the pleasure. He could hear his big, low hanging balls slap against John's chin each time he thrusted in, and the sound made him even hornier.

His breathing got deeper. John's hands stayed by his side, he wanted to bite Cody's dick off but he knew his kids would pay the price. Cody suddenly increased his speed, pumping John's mouth full of his meat as fast as he could.

He put the full force of his hips behind each thrust. Suddenly, he yanked John's head roughly from his cock, opening his eyes just in time to see a spurt of thick white cum erupt from the tip of his cock and hit John's cheek.

A second, third and fourth followed in quick succession, as a deep loud moan escaped Cody's lips. His hot juices hit John's right cheek, then slowly dribbled down it, dripping from his chin onto shirt. Cody pushed John back and leaned down.

"Tell anyone it's me and I will slit your son's throat." He threatened, he turned on his heel and left. John sighed and got into his car, he sat there and sobbed his heart out. He sat there for a few minutes before heading home.

He got home and walked inside. He crept upstairs and checked on the kids, they were fine. He crept down the hall into the bedroom and he slipped out of his clothes. He walked into the bathroom and stepped into a piping hot shower.

He was standing there washing his body he felt so filthy, so disgusting. He didn't know how he was going to look Randy in the eyes. "Johnny?" Randy asked causing John to jump. He stepped out of the shower and he wrapped himself in a towel. "Why are you showering at one in the morning?" Randy asked.

"I couldn't sleep Ran." John said Randy nodded. "Come back to bed." Randy said John nodded, they slipped into bed together and John hugged Randy close. "Ran, promise me you'll always be with me" John said Randy frowned. "What?" Randy asked. "Please just promise me" John said, Randy nodded.

"I promise Johnny, I'm always going to be with you, I love you there's no one else I would rather be with understand?" Randy asked, John nodded and kissed Randy's bare chest. He was so glad he had Randy, he just hoped when everything was said and done he would always have him.

He closed his eyes and fell into a restless slumber. His thoughts solely on Dakota and Alanna.

**THE NEXT DAY**

John was outside washing his car, he was trying to get his mind off of everything. He saw Chris' SUV pull up. He looked over and saw Chris get out of the car and he helped Adam out, John sighed, he missed his best friend. John and Adam looked at one another, their eyes connecting. Adam shook his head and looked away and headed inside with Chris. John sighed and finished with his car.

He just hoped Adam would come around and they could become friends again. He missed him and he knew the kids would Miss him too eventually, everything was so screwed up, John just wanted it all to be magically fixed.

**DAYS LATER**

"Are you sure about tonight?" Randy asked John. John smiled at him from folding the laundry. "Yeah it'll be good for us to get out with the kids, and all your work mates can meet Blaze." John said. Randy smiled. Tonight he was asked to be at the house show that was in town tonight. He wanted to go but he had to make sure John was OK with it. "Are you sure?" Randy asked, John rolled his eyes. "Yes Randal….Just fucking stop asking me." John growled, Randy frowned. "OK you don't need to be a brat about it." Randy snapped.

"Waaaahhh!" they heard John sighed. "I got him." Randy said he huffed and stormed out of the room. John sighed and sat down on the bed. He was being an idiot, ever since his encounter with Cody he had been in a mood, snapping and bitching all over the place. He knew it was wrong, he had to change things he had to go back to the way he was. He got up and walked into the nursery, he saw Randy standing there changing Blaze's diaper. He went over to him and hugged him from behind.

Randy sighed as he felt the arms. "I'm sorry, I've been an ass….I just Miss the kids and I am frustrated" John said, Randy nodded. "It's OK." He said as he finished changing his son. Once that was done he held him as they headed downstairs. John smiled when he saw his daughter swimming with her grandparents. At least there was some sort of normalcy in the kids' lives. He didn't want anything for the kids to change. "I think he's hungry baby" Randy said from his spot in the kitchen. John looked at him.

"There's a bottle in the fridge, heat it up and give it to him." John said. Randy nodded and started doing what John said. John shook his head. He knew Randy was hinting at him doing it but John just wanted to spend some time watching his daughter laugh. When she laughed it reminded him so much of Dwayne. He sighed and walked off into the sitting room. He walked in and went over to the mantle and looked at all the pictures of Dwayne. "I Miss you D." he said softly. He just stood there. He felt guilty thinking about Dwayne with Randy a few feet away in another room but he couldn't help it, he would always love and Miss Dwayne.

"You Miss him don't you John?" someone asked, John turned and looked at Elaine. John smiled and nodded. "More than anything….I know it's a little insensitive to Randy but he was my husband…..I still think of him as my husband, I think I always will until I marry Randy." John said Elaine smiled and nodded. "That's understandable. Randy understands John, more than you think." Elaine said John smiled. He hoped Randy understood where he was coming from with missing Dwayne, he couldn't help it. Dwayne would always have a piece of his heart no matter what.

**LATER THAT NIGHT**

John was in the nursery packing the powder blue diaper bag, he packed blankets, diapers, wipes, powder, a change of clothes and pacifiers for Blaze. Once that was done he set Blaze down on the change table and changed him into his black and blue 'I love my uncle' romper. He put on some blue booties and set him down in his crib. Once he was done, he headed into his daughter's room. She had just woken up from her nap. He smiled and picked her up. He put her down on the change table and changed her into her layered pink ruffle shirt with her black dotted straps and matching leggings and sandals.

He had just finished dressing her when Randy walked in. "Are we set?" Randy asked John nodded and smiled. "Yeah take her down and I'll get the boy." John said. Randy did what was asked and John went and grabbed Blaze and the diaper bag. Once he had him he headed downstairs, he grabbed some milk from the fridge and headed out the door. He strapped Blaze into the car alongside Kaylee and they headed off to the arena. "Are you nervous about being there?" Randy asked, John shook his head.

"Nah I have Phil to keep me company." John said. "I think he has a crush on you." Randy said, John laughed. "No, he knows I love you and I am with you, we just had a kid together Randy." John said, Randy smiled and nodded, he was only teasing John about it all. They got to the arena and headed inside. They carried Blaze in his carrier. They got to the locker room, there was a smackdown locker room and a RAW locker room, it was like they were divided. "What's going on guys?" Randy asked. "We heard about the fight with Chris, we've all taken sides. The RAW assholes are on Chris' side and we're on your side." Sheamus said, Randy nodded.

John took a seat and Kaylee climbed into his lap. "I'm gonna go get changed will you be OK?" Randy asked John, John smiled and nodded. "Yeah go for it. I might take the kids for a walk." John said. Randy smiled and nodded. John took Kaylee's hand and they headed out the door.

They walked the halls and John saw Phil, he smiled and walked over to him, they hugged lightly. "So this is the new addition huh?" Phil asked, John nodded. He let go of Kaylee's hand and handed Blaze to Phil.

"What's his name?" Phil asked. "Blaze Tucker Orton." John said Phil smiled and cooed down at the baby, he had never been a baby person before, but the kid was cute even he had to admit that. John and Phil were so focussed on Blaze they never noticed Kaylee toddle off. She walked the halls down to where the food was. "Lee Lee" someone said, she turned and saw her uncle Adam. She smiled and ran over to him, Adam smiled and hugged her tight, he had missed her so much. It was so insane. He loved her. "Ad Ad" she said. Adam smiled and kissed her cheek. He was so glad that he was able to see her. he sat her down on his lap and fed her some chocolate cake, he knew John wouldn't mind, well he didn't think he would.

Evan Bourne was walking down the hall, he spotted Kaylee with Adam and frowned, he was the enemy as far as he was concerned. He walked over to them and took Kaylee who cried for Adam. "You aren't supposed to be here young lady, let's go find your daddy. You stay away from Adam he's a bad bad man..." Evan said, Adam looked so upset, his heart broke in half.

He was trying to keep the kids out of his, Chris', John's and Randy's issues. Evan walked Kaylee back to John. John frowned. "I saw her wandering around I thought you might want her with you." He said John smiled. "Thanks Evan." John said Evan smiled and nodded.

John stood in the hall with his kids watching the monitor. He felt someone grab his upper arm, he turned and saw Cody, "Don't say a word to anyone or the brats die." He threatened and walked off John sighed, he just wanted this to end. He wanted his two kids back, his life was half empty without them. He just felt like half his heart was gone. He wanted them home where they both belonged. He just hoped they were safe and that they were taken care off.

**LATER ON**

John was standing there holding Kaylee, Phil was beside him. Chris stormed over to John and looked at him glaring. "What the hell is your problem? Did you really need to bring the kids into this? Adam is heartbroken about what you did!" Chris snapped, John frowned.

"Chris I have no idea what you're talking about." John said. He really didn't. "You're such a fucking liar John." Chris growled, Adam came and grabbed Chris' arm, he didn't want this confrontation he really didn't.

Kaylee started whimpering. "Bad Ad….BAD AD!" she screamed, Adam sighed and ran away crying, John had no clue about what was going on. It teared Adam up horribly because he was closer to her...as he took care of her more right after she was born...Dwayne was there with Kota, but it was Adam for her...

John sighed as he saw them walk away he had no idea what was going on. He cleared hid mind of everything when he saw Randy come over to him, they went into the locker room and John went to take care of him, he had a red chest from all the chops.

"How about Kelly and Layla look after the kids for the night and we head to the hotel for a night?" Randy asked, John sighed, he didn't know what to say. He didn't know if he should let the kids go. "They'll be safe I promise." Randy said. John nodded.

"OK then. It will be good to be alone for a while." John said, Randy smiled and nodded. Randy showered and dressed and they went back to the hotel. They dropped the kids off with the girls and headed up to their own room. This is what they both needed. they needed to be together without the stress of the kids on their mind all the time.

Tonight Randy was going to make John feel good for the first time in a long time. He just wanted to be alone with his fiancé and he wanted tonight to be perfect and relaxing.

When John and Randy went up to their room, they walked in and John sat down on the bed. "What's up love?" Randy asked, John smiled up at him. "Tired." John said Randy nodded. "How about we have a nice bath and relax?" Randy asked John nodded and smiled. Randy walked into the bathroom and he set the bath up. He added some nice lotions and called for John. Once John was in the bathroom Randy took John into his arms and kissed him. He pulled John's shirt up over his arms and threw it into the corner. He got down on his knees and rid John of his shoes and socks.

Once they were off he undid John's jeans and slipped them down his thighs along with his underwear. He smiled at a naked John and got to his feet, he kissed his fiancé again and held him for a minute, he loved just holding John. "Hop in." Randy said John smiled and got settled into the tub, it felt amazing. He looked up at Randy and smiled. "You joining me?" John asked, Rand smiled, he sat on the edge of the tub. "I thought you could relax alone." Randy said John smiled and nodded. Randy left John and went out to the bedroom area. He dimmed the lights and put on some soft music and stripped down to his underwear.

He grabbed some massage oil and waited for John to be done, he just wanted to spend some alone time with John, he wanted to pamper him and to look after him to make sure John knew he would always be cared for and he would always be loved. He just wanted John to feel cared for and he wanted John to be relaxed and stress free for at least one night. He knew he had been so stressed out, they both had and Randy wanted this night to change all that. He wanted things to feel somewhat normal.

Adam and Chris got back to their room and they stripped down. They settled into bed together, Adam hugged Chris tight, he wanted to be closer to Chris than ever. "I don't know why he would do that….Why would he take the kids away from my life?" Adam asked, Chris sighed. "I don't know baby, he's hurting from everything…..I don't know Adam I really don't." Chris said, he was so annoyed with John for upsetting Adam he really was. He didn't know why John would do something so hurtful to him. It made no sense, the kids shouldn't have been hurt because of all of this drama.

"They're both being assholes." Chris said. "I know I can't blame them with Kota and Al being gone but it isn't right, I was the one who was there with John when Kaylee was born, I was the one looking after her when John was too emotional to get out of bed, it was all me. Now she hates me and I hate John for doing this to me, for making her hate me." Adam cried, Chris sighed and just stroked Adam's back. He wished there was something he could do to make things OK but there wasn't, he kissed Adam and held him close hoping the comfort he was giving would cheer his husband up a little.

John stepped into the bedroom area and smiled at Randy who was laying on the bed. Randy smiled at John who was dressed only in the hotel robe. "Feeling relaxed?" Randy asked John smiled and nodded. "Yeah, much. Thank-you for that." John said. Randy smiled and stood up, he grabbed John's hands and led him over to the bed. He took the robe off of John's body and kissed his back. "Lay on your stomach on the bed baby." Randy said softly, John looked at Randy wondering what was going on. "Just do it Cena." He said, John laughed and laid on the bed on his stomach, his head resting on the pillows.

Randy reached over and grabbed the oil and squirted some on John's back. He rubbed it in and started massaging John's tense back and shoulder muscles. John moaned lightly it felt so nice, it wasn't anything sexual it was just fiancé looking after fiancé. It was so nice and sweet of Randy to do this for John. "Feel good baby?" Randy asked, John smiled and nodded. "Mmmhmmm" he said, Randy laughed. He moved down and kneaded John's asscheeks, now it was moving into the more sexual area of things.

John moved his ass around and Randy smirked. "Something you want Johnny?" John turned his head. "You know what I want Orton" John said Randy laughed. "I do but I want you to tell me what you want." Randy said John sighed. "Fuck me." John moaned, Randy smiled. "I will but first I wanna taste you…..I wanna taste your ass." Randy said John groaned, he loved it when Randy would rim him and tongue fuck him, it felt so good, it had always been a thing he loved doing. Randy smiled down at John's ass and he spread John's asscheeks. He leaned in and he licked a strip up and down John's crack.

"Randy!" John shouted as he bucked up off the bed. Randy pushed his hips back down onto the bed. He ignored John's whimpering and he went back into John's ass. He swirled his tongue around in John's ass and pushed his tongue into John's tight ring, John growled and clutched the pillow tightly in his hands. Randy dove right into John's ass fucking him with his tongue, Randy groaned into John's ass he was loving the taste of his lover. "Enough Randy!...PLEASE!" John cried out he wanted to have Randy's cock inside of him already. Randy laughed.

"What?" Randy asked. "You know what! Please baby" Randy said, Randy smiled. He crawled up John's body and kissed John's neck and sucked John's earlobe into his mouth. "Turn over, I wanna see you as I make love to you." Randy said John smiled and flipped over, his arms rested on Randy's strong biceps. Randy just gazed into John's eyes, loving the shade of blue they got when John was horny and turned on. "I love you" Randy said softly. John smiled and caressed Randy's shoulders. "I love you too baby….So much." He said, Randy smiled and kissed John deeply, John's fingers dug into Randy's arms leaving nail marks.

"Please Randy….I want you so bad right now." John pleaded up at his fiancé. Randy went to work on John's chest kissing and biting and sucking eagerly on each nipple until they were hard nubs. "Oh…god" John moaned. Randy moved down lower and started licking around John's navel and kissing finally he slipped his tongue into John's navel and started tongue fucking it. Randy moved down and kissed and licked at John's hips. He moved down on top of John grinding their cock's together making each other moan in pleasure. John was thrashing his head around and Randy took his opportunity to bite down on John's neck. "Rand….please baby…" John moaned Randy smirked.

"What...what do you want Johnny?" Randy asked while licking around John's ear Randy knew that was the spot to turn John into goo. "Fuck I want you now" John breathed out still moaning as they were grinding there members together. Randy did what was asked and went lower on John's body and started stroking John every now and then running his fingers over the tip. "Shit…Rand." John hissed at his lover Randy smirked.

Randy leaned over to the bed side table and retrieved a bottle of strawberry lube he squirted some on his fingers.

He threw John's legs over his shoulders for better access.

"Randy NOW!" John demanded. Randy laughed a little and poured some lube onto his aching cock he slicked himself up and drove home right into John's awaiting hole. "Holy SHIT!" John cried out. "Shit Johnny you alright?" Randy asked concerned John just nodded his head "Move...Please move I want you deeper." John moaned as he met Randy thrust for thrust. Randy changed his angle and as soon as he did he hit John's prostate dead on making John thrash around beneath him.

"Harder….fuck me harder Ran." John said "Fuck John so fucking tight baby." Randy moaned back John took hold of himself and began stroking himself in time with Randy's thrusts he was getting close. Looking up he smiled when he saw Randy in a pleasured state he leaned up and grabbed Randy by the back of his neck and pulled him down for a passionate kiss Randy moaned into the kiss.

"Fuck gonna come Johnny soon…so…..so close." Randy moaned against John's lips. John just nodded; Randy sped up his thrust and soon was crying out John's name as he came. John was still stroking himself. "Come for me Johnny let me see you come." Randy whispered in John's ear. "Fuuuuuuck Randy!." John screamed as he came all over himself. Randy pulled out of John and fell beside him. John smiled and moved closer to Randy and rested his head on Randy's chest holding him close. "Love you" he muttered as he traced an invisible patter on Randy's bronzed chest. Randy smiled as he stroked John's back softly.

"I love you too, are you more relaxed now?" Randy asked, John nodded, "Yes, it was what I needed thank-you so much Ran, it means a lot that you're willing to take care of me." John said as he looked up into Randy's steely blue eyes. Randy smiled and leaned down kissed the tip of John's nose. "You're worth it baby, believe me," he said John smiled and laid there.

He felt so loved and so cared for in that moment, he felt amazing, the kids were still on his mind they always were but it felt good to de-stress at least for one night.

**PLEASE REVIEW….**


	17. Making Up

**Liar, Liar His Heart is on Fire**

**WEEKS LATER**

John was downstairs on the phone to the detectives wondering if there were any more leads on where the kids were. **"So you have nothing?...Are you guys doing anything?...Sorry it's just hard, these are our kids, we just want them back safe in our arms…..OK I will speak to you soon….Thankyou detective."** John said ending the call. "Anything?" Elaine asked, John shook his head. "Nope nothing, they have nothing." John said. Elaine sighed. "Why don't I take the kids out for the day?" Elaine asked. "No I want them with me today, I have some errands to run and Blaze is being whiny today so I want him with me." John told her.

Elaine smiled. "OK then, I know Randy has a signing." She said, John smiled and nodded. He put the phone back on the hook and went to get his kids ready. He walked into the nursery and saw Randy had dressed them, John shook his head at what they were in, Kaylee was dressed in a St. Louis Cardinals Pink Infant Cap Sleeve T-Shirt and Skirt Set with her pink sandals on, and Blaze was dressed in a grey bodysuit which said 'I might be little but I'm a HUGE Cardinals fan' he also had a Cardinals pacifier in his mouth, John shook his head at his fiancé.

"You do know that we don't go for the Cardinal's in this house right?" John asked, Randy turned around smirking. "Says who?" Randy asked. "Says me, Mr. Orton, we like the Marlins, and all the other Florida teams. Do you know the looks I will get when I walk out of the house with the kids dressed like that? Are you trying to get me killed?" John asked, Randy laughed. Kaylee walked over to John and smiled up at him. "Uppy" she said, John smiled and picked his ten month old up. "We don't like the Cardinals do we?" John asked. "Pwetty" she said, John shook his head.

"You're brainwashing my princess" John said, Randy just laughed. "So what's on the agenda today?" Randy asked. "I have to get Kaylee's hair trimmed, then I need to do the grocery shop, then I thought I would take Kaylee to see Dwayne's grave." John said Randy smiled. "Cool, will you be OK with her and Mr. whiny pants on your own?" Randy asked, John nodded. "Yeah I'll be fine." John said Randy smiled. They took both kids downstairs with the diaper bag and John made up a little bag of snacks and some bottles for Blaze. It was going to be a long day.

"Take the Hummer." Randy said handing John the keys, John smiled and nodded. He took the keys, grabbed his phone, wallet and the bags and he headed out the door. Randy strapped Blaze into his seat and John strapped Kaylee in. He put on the DVD player with Puss In Boots and he kissed Randy goodbye and set off for the day. He just wanted to try and have a normal day without having to feel empty because Al and Kota were gone. John was driving when Blaze started screaming, making Kaylee scream in annoyance. John sighed and rubbed his temple, he was gonna have a headache by the end of the day.

John filled the car up at the gas station and he posted off some stuff, then headed to the kiddie salon where Kaylee got her hair cut regularly. He got out and took a crying Blaze into his arms, he didn't know why he was in a bitch of a mood today he just was. He took Kaylee's hand and they walked in. Olivia walked over to them and hugged John. "So this is the new arrival then?" she asked, John smiled and nodded. "Blaze." John said she smiled. She took Kaylee by the hand and took her over to the seat and began trimming her hair. John stood there trying to calm Blaze down, it wasn't working very well until he propped him up on his shoulder.

John sighed in relief the last thing he needed was a screaming infant. Kaylee had her hair trimmed and John paid for it. They headed back out to the car. He strapped them both in and headed to the grocery store. He got there and grabbed a cart. He put the bag in the cart along with Blaze and Kaylee stood inside the cart, Blaze occupied the seat with an infant seat. They headed off down the aisles. "Hungwy" Kaylee whined, John stopped and handed her a granola bar and her sippee cup full of juice. Blaze had started whimpering he didn't like being out of John or Randy's arms, it was at times annoying.

John walked down the aisles and picked up some diapers, wipes, formula, training pants for Kaylee. John wanted her to be potty trained by the time she was 18 months. He got some Body wash, soap, lotion, tanner, tooth paste, tooth brushes, floss, mouth wash, face wash, cleanser, lotion, bubble bath for kids, bubble bath for adults, shampoo, conditioner for kids and adults, shaving cream. Blaze started crying and John had to hold him as they went on down some other aisles. He was wishing right now he had taken Elaine up on her offer to watch the kids, he would have been done by now if he had.

"All done!" Kaylee said as she finished her drink, John smiled and put it in the bag as Kaylee sat down in the cart. He carried on down the aisles and got some coffee, tea, cocoa, paper towel, trash bags, chips, cereal, oatmeal, candy, condiments, rice, pasta, laundry stuff, cake mix, sugar, flour, canned fruit, canned soup, stock. "Tired" Kaylee whined she wanted to be picked up, John just couldn't. Blaze was now asleep and John just couldn't push a cart and carry his daughter. "We'll go home soon baby, please just sit down." John begged her, but she wouldn't listen. She stomped her foot and screamed, waking Blaze up.

John sighed and carried on, he grabbed some bacon, sausages, chicken, mince, steak, fish, hot dogs, cheese, milk, eggs, ham, turkey, roast beef, roast pork, pasta salad, coleslaw, lettuce, peppers, carrots, tomatoes, cucumber, celery, apples, oranges, lemons, limes, pears, strawberries, melons, frozen veggies, chips, fish sticks, chicken nuggets, hash browns, pies, pasties, sausage rolls, quiche, pizza, apple pie, custard, ice cream, popsicles, juice, cookies, dips, salsa, cola, lemonade, pop. Ice tea, Gatorade, energy drinks, nuts, toilet roll, and hand soap. That shopping would last them over a month. He headed up to the cashier and paid for the items, both kids were driving him mad right now. He paid for his stuff and headed out the door. He picked Blaze up and Kaylee trying to calm them down.

He got to the car and put Kaylee down, she started having a fit, John grabbed his keys and went to open the car but Kaylee stomped on his foot and John dropped the keys, John sighed, she was so her father. John saw a hand pass the keys over he juggled Blaze in his arms and saw it was Adam. He snatched the keys off of him. Adam didn't want to be his friend, well it went both ways. He wasn't in the mood, the kids were acting up and he had lost all patience. Adam started to tear up he had missed John and the kids so much. He just wanted to be with them again but so much had happened. "I know what I did was wrong, but I thought YOU of all people would understand how I was feeling at the time, I lost my baby John...due to Randy's lies, in an indirect way (he was getting more emotional and bratty or angry as he spoke)...I thought you MIGHT understand that Chris and I just wanted some time to heal...You have EVERYTHING John, Four perfect children while mine was taken from me before I even got to meet her..."

"I wasn't ME at the time and neither was Chris...of course we would have there for you and Randy but we needed TIME to heal...to just be us...but no, you and your bratty attitude can't understand that...you were SELFISH John just SELFISH...if it isn't about the great John Cena-Johnson then it doesn't count...my baby is GONE John...but ALL YOU cared about was your kids, not that OUR precious daughter was gone! THAT hurt John...you know me...or I thought you did, you KNOW I need me time then I am okay...STOP being so FUCKING SELFISH! Now if you will excuse, me I have to go buy some flowers for my baby's grave, while YOU take your kids home, happy and healthy to play...GOOD BYE..." Adam snapped and stormed off John sighed.

He packed the groceries away and then strapped the kids into the car. he headed to the florist and grabbed a bouquet of flowers. He got them and headed to the cemetery, he took the kids over to Dwayne's stone and they left the flowers there. "Dada?" Kaylee asked, John smiled. "Yeah dada" he said, Kaylee smiled.

"Ad Ad" Kaylee said, she took off running, John turned and saw her over with Adam. John sighed and walked over to him. "She just misses you Adam." John said Adam nodded. "I Miss her too." Adam said. "What did you name her?" John asked. "Bethany Anne" Adam said John smiled.

"Can I hold him?" Adam asked, John nodded and smiled. He handed Blaze over to Adam and let him hold him, they stood there together, it was as if a silent apology went out and so did forgiveness. Adam suddenly went pale he handed John Blaze and turned and threw up at the bottom of the tree, John frowned. "Addy what's wrong?" John asked.

"Just a stomach bug." Adam said, John laughed. "Adam did it ever occur to you that you could be pregnant again?" John asked, Adam was shocked. "Let's get you tested" John said, Adam smiled and they headed to their cars. Adam didn't know what to think. He hoped he was pregnant but he didn't want to get his hopes up. It would be amazing if he was but he didn't think it was happening. They got to the doctors and Adam was tested, John waited in the car for him, both kids were asleep and John wanted it to stay that way.

"Well?" John asked as Adam walked out, Adam smiled and nodded at him, John smiled and hugged him, he was so happy for his best friend.

John and Adam got in their cars and headed back to their homes. Once there John put both kids down for their naps and went and unloaded the groceries. Once the groceries were out of the way he started prepping for dinner. Adam came over and sat down with him to help. "So you're gonna tell Chris tonight then?" John asked as he chopped up some veggies for the Country Chicken And Vegetable Pie he was making for dinner. "Yeah I hope he will be happy." Adam said, John smiled. "He will be I know it." John said Adam smiled.

"Where are the kids?" Adam asked, he really wanted to spend some time with them, he hadn't seen them in SO long. "Asleep, they have been brats all day. I swear." John said. Adam laughed. "Is that what I have to look forward to?" Adam asked, John nodded. "Yep. Get ready for the sleepless nights and the constant headaches." John told him smirking, Adam shook his head. "It's worth it though right? To see them smile at you?" Adam asked. John nodded. "Oh yeah, it is so worth it Addy. Believe me." John said Adam smiled. "Yeah it is, when Kaylee first smiled, it was amazing, and when they say your name for the first time, or sit up, crawl and walk. It's just the best feeling in the world." John said.

He loved being a father. More than anything else in the world. "How's the hotel going?" Adam asked. "Good, Amy is the full time manager now, since everything went down I haven't been there, so she's handling it all now." John said Adam smiled. "Do you Miss it?" Adam asked, John shook his head. "No I don't, I thought I would I really did but no. I don't at all. I love being at home with the kids, being a dad and the homemaker. I love it. it's not like I am not making money, I am. But I would rather be here with my babies." John said, Adam smiled.

"You're the best dad in the world Jay," Adam said John smiled. He cooked up the pie filling and put it into the pastry. He put that into the oven and cleaned up. "I really need to learn how to cook, I have NEVER cooked Chris a meal in all the time I've known him." Adam said, John laughed. "You should try it. I learned most my skills from Dwayne's mom." John said Adam smiled. "You still Miss him sometimes?" Adam asked, John nodded. "Yeah I do. I really do." John said, Adam smiled. He missed Dwayne sometimes as well. Sometimes he wished that he was still alive but then he realised if D was alive John wouldn't have hit it off with Randy and then Adam wouldn't have ever met Chris. So things were how they should be.

Adam spent some more time at John's before heading home. he grabbed some drop cloths, some paint and he changed. He walked into the old nursery and began painting. Chris came home a while later and found Adam painting and crying at the same time. It was the first time anyone had been in there since they had lost their daughter. Chris walked over to Adam and sighed. "Baby, we agreed to just seal this room up..." Adam started crying harder, he had cute little splatters of light yellow paint all over his face and arms...

"Adam baby come on...this isn't good for you..." Chris started to take the brush from Adam's hand. Adam shook his head. "No Chrissy you don't understand...we have to finish the room now, we're gonna need it ..." he said, he put Chris' hand on his belly and nodded 'Yes' even though there wasn't anything to feel there yet, Chris understood what Adam was saying. Chris smiled and took the brush out of Adam's hand "Are you crazy...these paint fumes...GET OUT! I'll finish..." he said, he picked Adam up and took him to the living room, he put him down onto the couch and went to continue the painting.

John was busy making his candy bar and banana cake when he heard Randy walk in from his signing. Randy walked in and kissed John on the cheek. "What's for dinner?" he asked. "Pie." John said, Randy smiled. "Where are the kids?" Randy asked. "They went for a walk with your parents." John said, Randy smiled and sat down watching John work. "So I saw Adam today." Randy frowned. "And?" he asked. "We made up. He's preggo again." John said Randy smiled. "Good." He said. "Are you going to talk to Chris?" John asked. "Nope." Randy said, John sighed, why did he have to be so stubborn? "Ran, baby." John said.

"No John, he crossed the line, I can't speak to him not yet anyway, maybe when Al and Kota are back but not now." Randy said, John nodded. "OK." He said as he let the subject drop. Elaine and Bob came back with the kids and they sat down to eat. Once dinner was over John bathed the kids and dressed them for bed, Blaze in his motor bike Snug Fit Cotton 2-Piece Pj's and Kaylee in her 'Daddy's Little Fire Cracker' snug fit 2-piece cotton pj's. He was doing some laundry when he got a text. **'Tonight midnight same place'** it said, John sighed he figured it was Cody.

He didn't want to go and he didn't like lying to Randy but he had to. He left the laundry and spent some time with Randy, Bob, Elaine and the kids. He and Randy put the kids to bed and John went off to bed himself. He just hoped Randy would be asleep by midnight, if he wasn't John was screwed. Luckily for him, Randy was asleep by 11. By 11:30, John was dressed and out the door on his way to meet up with Cody. He got there a little early and waited. He just wanted this whole nightmare to be over. He wanted his kids back, safe and sound. That was all he wanted.

There was a knock on his window and John got out. "Steve?" John asked. "Yep, blame Dwayne for this John." Steve hissed. John sighed. He couldn't believe Steve was working with Cody. It was insane. "On your knees, Cody told me you have a hot mouth on you." Steve said. "Can I PLEASE speak to my kids?" John asked, Steve sighed and phoned the number. He handed John the phone. **"Hello?...Baby are you OK?...I know I will get you home I promise….Is Kota OK Al?...OK I love you!"** John cried before Steve snatched the phone. "Knees NOW." he demanded. John got on his knees and did the deed before leaving.

He got home and creeped inside. "Where were you?" Randy asked, John jumped and turned around, he saw Randy sitting with Blaze in the lounge with the TV on softly. "Is he OK?" John asked. "Fine, he's sleeping." Randy said, he put Blaze down in his bouncer. "Where were you John?" Randy asked, John sighed. "I went to try and get our babies back" Randy frowned. "What do you mean?" he asked, John pulled out his phone and showed Randy the message. "Who is this from?" he asked. "The kidnappers." John said. Randy sighed. "And you went? Alone? Are you insane!" Randy shouted, making Blaze wake up.

"Keep it down Randy!" John hissed as he picked up his son and rocked him back to sleep. "No I will not! You left in the middle of the night to meet dangerous people John, I can't believe you!" Randy said, he was so pissed right now. "I know, but I had to try and get the kids back." John snapped. Randy shook his head. "Who are these people? Do we know them?" Randy asked, John nodded. "Well who are they?" Randy asked. "Randy, it's Cody and Steve" Randy's mouth went open in shock. "No way would Cody hurt Al." Randy said. "Well he is, I never thought Steve would hurt Kota and he is!" John exclaimed. "How do they even know one another?" Randy asked.

"I don't know Randy. I talked to Al though, she's scared but she and Kota are OK though." John said, Randy sighed. "What did they make you do?" Randy asked, he knew they wouldn't let John talk to the kids without some sort of payment. "I don't want to say, you'll go off and you won't look at me the same." John said.

"Tell me John, I know whatever you did is bad, but you had to for the kids, so what did you do?" he asked. "I had to blow them." John said, Randy sighed and sat down. "Did you swallow?" he asked. "No, never." John said Randy nodded. "OK then….I am still pissed that you put yourself in a dangerous situation but I understand why." He said John smiled.

"We should call the detectives in the morning, now that we know who is involved in this it should be easier to find the kids." Randy said, John nodded and smiled. "Yeah you're right." He said, Randy smiled. "Let's go to bed" Randy said John nodded, they went upstairs and put Blaze in bed, they checked on Kaylee, she was sleeping and they went to their room. John brushed his teeth and washed his mouth out before climbing into bed with his fiancé.

Randy pulled him close and kissed him. "Don't do that again, understand me?" he asked, John smiled and nodded.

"I promise Ran." John said Randy nodded. He sighed and watched as John fell asleep. He hated that John had to suck them off, he hated it. He just hoped with this new news that the detectives would be able to find their kids, they had been missing for over two months now and it was killing the whole family, they just wanted them back, safe and sound and where they belonged.

**PLEASE REVIEW….**


	18. The Rescue

**Liar, Liar His Heart is on Fire**

**THE NEXT DAY**

John was in with Blaze dressing him for the day when Randy walked in. John smiled down at his son who was dressed in his Armani sleeveless bodysuit. He picked him up and looked at Randy. "What?" John asked. "The detectives are on their way." Randy said, John nodded. "OK, take him to eat and I'll get Kaylee ready." John said, Randy nodded and smiled. John walked into his daughter's room and saw her playing. He picked out something for her to wear for the day, he chose her DKNY Short sleeved stripped dress. He smiled and got her dressed for the day.

He noticed she had been a little quiet. He sat down with him in the lounge. "Is everything OK baby girl?" John asked, Kaylee looked up at her daddy. "Kota." She said, John sighed and nodded. He knew this must have been so hard on her, she had always had Dakota with her and now he had just disappeared. John hated seeing his daughter looking so upset it broke his heart. John hated this. He just wished they would find Alanna and Dakota. He wanted them home. "He'll be home soon, then you can hug him and kiss him and never let him go OK" John said. Kaylee smiled.

He stood up and carried her into the dining room, he sat her down in her seat and handed her some toast. John walked into the kitchen and grabbed himself a cup of coffee and Kaylee's juice. He handed it to his daughter and she smiled as she ate. "Is she OK?" Randy asked, John nodded. "Yeah she just misses her brother. She's never been away from him before so it's hard on her and she doesn't really understand what's going on." John said, Randy sighed.

"You spoke to Al last night right?" Randy asked, John nodded. "How did she sound?" Randy asked, he missed Dakota and Alanna a lot. "She was scared but I could tell she was trying to be strong for Kota. She seemed OK though she wasn't crying so I think they are being looked after well enough. I didn't get to talk to long before Steve ripped the phone away from me." John said. Randy sighed and nodded. He just wished his kids would come home already. He didn't understand what Steve and Cody wanted. It wasn't like they were after money, it was as if they were doing this just to cause he and John pain and anguish.

The doorbell rang Randy got up and answered it seeing detective Styles and detective Daniel's there. "Come in." he said. They smiled and walked in, John cleaned up from breakfast and sat with them as Elaine and Bob took the kids outside to play. "So John tell us what's happened?" detective Styles asked. "I received a text from Cody saying to meet him so I did. He showed me a picture of the kids and made me do something to him before leaving." John said. "What did he make you do?" Daniels asked. "Uh….He made me perform a sexual act on him." John said, they nodded. "Then what happened?" he asked. "He left, I came home and went about my day, until yesterday, I got another text I thought it was from Cody again, so I went and met him. Only this time it wasn't Cody it was Steve Austin." John said.

"You're husband's business partner?" they asked, John nodded. "Yeah I don't know why he is doing this, I thought he loved Dwayne and the kids. He didn't tell me anything, he let me talk to Alanna and she said she was OK for now….Then he made me perform a sexual act on him and then he left." John said. "Here we are now." John said. "Do you know what kind of car they were in?" Detective Styles asked. "I think Cody was in a silver Mercedes, but it was dark so I could be mistaken. Steve was in his red Ford F150 truck." John said, they nodded.

"OK now we know who is doing this it should be easier to find them, I am going to call a press conference and I want you both to speak out about what's happened. We NEED you to do this, we need to get these guys out there so people will recognise them." Daniels said. John and Randy nodded. "I think it would be good if you had your other kids there with you also." They said. "I don't know, I don't want them out in the public eye. I've tried to keep them out of it." John said. Randy nodded in agreement. "I agree with John, I don't want our kids out there like that." Randy said. "OK, we'll be by this afternoon for the conference." Daniels said before leaving.

**THAT AFTERNOON**

John and Randy were ready for their press conference. The police had already given their formal statement now it was time for John and Randy to give theirs. "You ready to do this love?" Randy asked, John sighed. "I guess so it's just hard, I feel like we're making a mockery of this whole situation." John said, Randy nodded, he understood how John felt. "Ready guys?" Daniels asked, John and Randy nodded. They walked out and over to the table. They sat down and Randy pulled out a piece of paper.

"A while ago, myself and John had stepped out with our son and daughter to go to their doctor's appointment. While we were gone a masked man, now identified as fellow WWE Superstar Cody Rhodes entered our home after shooting our friend in the stomach, causing him to lose his child." Randy said.

"Once he was in the house, he made fellow WWE Superstar Chris Jericho face away from him by threatening him with a gun, while Chris was turned and our friend was bleeding out, Cody took his chance and kidnapped our 7 year old daughter Alanna Marie and our five year old son Dakota Dwayne." Randy said, John took his hand in his own, he was just glad that Randy was speaking he knew if it was him he would have lost it by now. "Since then, my fiancé John has met up with Cody and his partner in the crime, Steve Austin. We are asking any of you out there to PLEASE keep an eye open for these two men, or even something out of the ordinary, such as someone buying diapers and milk when he shouldn't be." Randy said.

"Our kids are at risk here, we don't know how they are or where they are. All we can do is pray and we hope that you will help us if you can. If you can locate our children we will be giving you a $100,000 reward, we just want our children home. Please help" Randy added. The press conference ended and they headed back inside. They sat down and waited to see if anyone would call with any idea of where Alanna and Dakota could be. John just really wanted them home to be with him.

"Why don't we go out tonight? Have a family meal with mom, dad, Chris and Adam?" Randy asked, later that afternoon. John sighed. "Yeah I guess so, I just hope someone will find them Ran….I just don't know if I can go on any longer. I Miss them so much I think I am going to lose my shit." John said. Randy sighed and walked over to his fiancé. "I know how you feel baby, believe me I do, but we've toughened it out this far, we have to be strong for them. For when they are rescued." Randy said.

"When they come home they will want a safe, happy and healthy family to come home too, I know it's hard but we need to do this for them, just think of them. And you need to keep it together for our other angels. The ones we do have with us right now." Randy said John sighed and nodded. "Yeah I know, listen, I am gonna go see if Adam wants to go for a walk to the park, I think I might take Kaylee, can you watch the boy?" John asked, Randy nodded and smiled. "Thanks, I'll go get her." John said. John went upstairs and changed Kaylee into some shorts and a shirt and they headed downstairs. He pulled out her pink stroller and they headed out. Adam joined them and they headed to the park.

While John was gone Randy got a call from the detectives. He headed out to meet with them at the station. "What's going on?" Randy asked, when he saw them. "We've had a witness come forward saying she thinks her neighbour is helping Cody and Steve. So we're setting up surveillance for the night. I want to keep this quiet so I think you should keep this from John." Daniels said. "What? He needs to know." Randy said. "I agree, but if he knows where we are, he might do something and ruin it for everyone. Please just keep this quiet." He said. Randy sighed.

"OK, but I want to be kept informed hourly." Randy said. "OK we can do that." He said. Randy nodded. He sat and listened to everything the detectives needed to tell him. once they were done. Randy looked at them. "Just bring our babies home." he said before standing up and leaving. The detectives both nodded. They shook hands and Randy headed home. He pulled up just as john was getting home. "Where did you go?" John asked. "Just for a drive to clear my head. How was the park?" Randy asked.

"Good, she seemed to have fun and it was nice getting out of the house. away from all the stress." John said. Randy smiled and nodded. They headed inside. John got Kaylee out of her stroller and she toddled off to play some more. John grabbed some food out of the fridge and started making her something for lunch. "So dinner tonight?" Randy asked. "Sure, how about Appleby's or something casual?" John asked. "OK," Randy said. John looked at him. "Ran is everything OK? You seem on edge or something." John said. "No everything is fine I promise." Randy said John smiled and nodded.

"OK then. Let's just have a nice afternoon and night." John said, Randy smiled. He hoped by the end of the night that he, John, Kaylee, Blaze, Bob and Elaine would be reunited with Alanna and Dakota.

**THAT NIGHT**

John had Kaylee and Blaze dressed for dinner, Blaze was in his Newborn Boys Stripe Polo Romper and Kaylee was in her purple and yellow 2 piece cardigan set. "Hungy" Kaylee said. "I know you're hungry baby, dada is taking too long to get dressed" John said. Randy was such a chick at times especially when it came to him looking good.

John bounced Blaze on his knee as they all waited for Randy to come down the stairs. "Randal!" John shouted. "Wandal!" Kaylee copied him, John laughed at his daughter. "No baby, dada" John said. It had taken him some time but he realised Kaylee and Dakota deserved to have a dad, and Randy was willing to be that for them.

So John decided to go with the flow and let the kids call him dad if they wanted to. Randy came down the stairs looking so…So sexy, John licked his lips at the sight of his fiancé and they headed out the door with Bob and Elaine. They got into the Hummer and headed to the restaurant.

They got there and walked inside. They took the carrier in with them, Blaze couldn't hold his head up yet so he would be OK in the carrier. They walked inside and were seated, they looked over their menus and ordered.

Bob got the Roasted Garlic Sirloin Steak with a beer, Elaine got the Chilli Lime Chicken with a wine, Randy got the Shrimp And Parmasean Sirloin with a beer, John got the Grilled Jalapeno Lime Shrimp with a Raspberry Iced Tea, and for Kaylee he got her the Chicken Tenders With a strawberry shake. He had already fed Blaze before they left so they were all good with him. Their food arrived and they all dug in.

"So Kayles. Do you like having a baby brother?" Elaine asked, Kaylee smiled. "Uh huh…Noisy" she said John laughed. "You were noisy when you were his age too." John told her.

"She still is." Randy quipped, John laughed and nodded. She was very noisy when she played. "Dada" Kaylee said tugging on Randy's sleeve. "What's up shorty?" he asked. "Kota ere?" she asked, John and Randy looked at one another and sighed. "No baby Kota's not here." Randy said, John watched as his daughter started tearing up.

John got up and took her out of her seat and hugged her. "Miss Kota." She whimpered, John sighed. He laid her on his shoulder and patted her back, John looked at Randy and Randy looked so sad. John sighed. this wasn't what he had planned for the night.

He had wanted to be normal but he knew he couldn't. Not when his daughter was crying her eyes out because she missed her brother. "Shh baby it's OK." John said. "Go home." she said. "You don't want desert?" John asked, she rubbed her eyes and shook her head. "She wants to go home Ran." John said. "Oh, I thought we could hang out a bit longer." Randy said.

"It's OK, you stay I'll take her home, maybe take her over to Adam's maybe he can cheer her up a bit." John said. "How are you gonna get home?" Randy asked. "Cab." John said, he kissed his son and then Randy goodbye and left with his daughter.

He caught a cab and headed home, he paid the tab and walked over to Chris and Adam's. He knocked on the door and Chris answered. He smiled and let them in. He walked into the lounge and sat down beside his friend.

Kaylee crawled out of her dads lap and went to play with the toys Adam had there. "Everything OK? I thought you were having dinner tonight?" Adam asked. "Yeah I was, she got upset because Kota wasn't there so I came home, it will be good for Randy to be alone with his folks." John said Adam nodded.

"Any news on that?" Adam asked, John shook his head. "Nope, not yet. I just don't know how much more of this waiting and hoping and praying I can take. This is insane." John said. "You look exhausted John." Adam commented.

"I am." John said. "Go home, sleep. I'll watch her for the night." Adam said John smiled and nodded. He kissed his daughter and headed out the door. He went over to his house and went upstairs. He stripped down and he went to bed he was so tired.

He closed his eyes and drifted off to sleep. He heard Randy shuffle in a few hours later. Randy stripped down and climbed into bed, he wrapped his arms around John and pulled him close and kissed his neck. "Baby you awake?" Randy asked, John sighed.

He could feel what Randy wanted it was poking him in his lower back. "Yeah." John said. "Wanna have some fun?" Randy asked, John sighed and rolled over. "I'm tired." John said, Randy sighed and nodded. "OK then." He said dejectedly. John sighed. He never liked turning Randy down but he was tired.

"How about a hand job?" John asked. Randy shook his head. "Nah it's OK," Randy said. "I'm gonna go shower" Randy said he got up and walked into the bathroom. He turned the water on and climbed in.

He was so annoyed that John was tired. He just wanted to make love to John and forget about everything. this whole lying to John thing was eating him up inside. He had promised never to lie to him again. He just hoped that when John found out that he wouldn't kick him out or break up with him or anything.

He finished his shower and walked back into the bedroom. John was gone though, he frowned and waited for John to come back. "Blaze OK?" Randy asked. "Yep." John said, he slipped back into bed and Randy curled up with him and fell asleep in the arms of his love.

**MEANWHILE**

Daniels and Styles had been watching the house waiting to see any sign of Cody and Steve, they had just seen them walk into the house. They organised the S.W.A.T. team and they barged into the house. they took down Steve and Cody relatively easily. They cuffed them and locked them up.

They travelled through the house and went down to the basement, they heard the TV on. They crept down, they didn't want anyone to do anything too drastic. They made it to the basement and saw the kids. They signalled them to keep quiet and they took down Kevin.

They cuffed him and took him down. Styles went over to the kids. "Alanna and Dakota?" he asked, they both nodded. "Your daddies are worried sick about you." He said. "Can we see them?" Alanna asked, Styles smiled and nodded. "Let's get you home kids." He said.

They smiled and they headed out to the EMT'S. they checked the kids over they seemed perfectly fine. They gave them the all clear and Styles and Daniels took the kids and headed over to John and Randy's. they were so glad that Alanna and Dakota were found safe and sound. They pulled up to the house and walked up to the door and rang the doorbell.

Inside the house John was lying awake in bed. Even though he was so tired he couldn't sleep. Alanna and Dakota were constantly on his mind. "Why aren't you sleeping I thought you were tired?" Randy asked, "I can't sleep, I keep imagining so much bad things happening to our babies Ran." John said. Randy sighed, he switched on the lamp and sat up and looked at his fiancé. "Baby this is silly, you're making yourself feel worse, you need to think happy thoughts. I know it's hard but you have to try." Randy said John sighed.

"Look the detectives are trying to get them tonight, they know where they are." Randy said John sat up and looked at him. "What?" he asked. "I've known all day Jay." John shook his head and looked at Randy with a glare. "You kept this from me? I told you NO MORE LIES Orton!" He shouted. Randy sighed. he went to go over to John but the doorbell rang. John shook his head and went downstairs he was so pissed right now.

He opened the door and tears fell when he saw his babies. He dropped to his knees and the kids ran to him, they were reunited….FOR GOOD.

**PLEASE REVIEW….**


	19. No MORE Lies

**Liar, Liar His Heart is on Fire**

John sat there hugging Alanna and Dakota. Randy came down and tears fell from his eyes, he rushed over to his kids and hugged them as well. They walked into the lounge room and sat down with them, John just held Dakota. He was crying and sniffling, John sighed and just held him close.

"Are you OK baby girl? They didn't hurt you did they?" Randy asked Alanna, "No….I was just scared." Alanna said. "I know baby, I know but you're home now and you're safe, nothing is going to happen to you. I won't let it." Randy said. Alanna nodded and just hugged her daddy.

John just held onto his son tight. "Are you hungry or anything baby boy?" John asked. "Yes pwease, hungwy." He said, John smiled and carried him into the kitchen he made him and Alanna a sandwich and sat down with them. "Guys, we will come by tomorrow and let you in on everything." the detectives said, John and Randy nodded and thanked the detectives before they left.

They finished their food and John took them upstairs for a bath, he didn't know if they had been bathed since they were taken.

John and Randy sat there with them as they washed. They bathed and John and Randy got them ready for bed, Randy dressed Alanna in her Justin Bieber night gown and John dressed Dakota in his cars pyjamas. He took Kota into his room and put him in bed. He kissed him and went to leave him but Dakota grabbed his arm.

"Scared" he whimpered John sighed. "Wanna sleep in the big bed with me and Randy?" John asked, Dakota nodded so John took him to their bedroom. He got him settled as Randy walked in. "He's sleeping in here tonight, is Al OK?" John asked. "Yeah she's watching a movie." Randy said John nodded.

"John about me lying to you." Randy said. "I don't wanna hear it Randy, you promised me no more lies and you did it again." John said, "What are you saying?" Randy asked. "Nothing, I am tired and I want to sleep." John said, he stripped down and climbed into bed hugging his son, he closed his eyes and fell asleep the first deep sleep he had since all of this madness began. Randy sighed as he too got into bed, he hated that he had lied to John but he really thought he was doing the right thing.

**THE NEXT MORNING**

John was up early with Dakota. He had woken up after having a nightmare. John calmed him down and managed to get him fed, bathed and was now dressing him for the day. He dressed him in his Armani Navy Blue T-Shirt & Shorts. "Ready to go downstairs?" John asked. "Lee Lee" he said, John smiled and nodded. He took him into his sisters bedroom and let Dakota nudge her awake.

Kaylee woke up and looked and saw her brother she squealed and John helped her out of her crib. She went to Dakota and hugged him tight. John smiled at their interaction. He was so glad they had a good sibling relationship. After they hugged, John bathed Kaylee and dressed her in her White Branded Top & Striped Leggings.

Once she was dressed he headed downstairs where Alanna was up and dressed for the day, she wore her White Floral Cotton Top & Denim Shorts. John hugged and kissed her good morning and he fed Kaylee her breakfast before the three kids went to play. John was glad they weren't having any difficulty getting back into the swing of things.

Randy walked down the stairs with a bathed and dressed Blaze. He had dressed him in his Blue Cotton T-Shirt and Shorts. Randy handed Blaze to John and John fed him his morning bottle."Have you seen mom and dad this morning?" Randy asked as he grabbed himself a cup of coffee. "Nope." John said Randy nodded..

"Are we going to talk about what's going on with us?" Randy asked. "Randy you lied to me AGAIN! I always swore that if you lied to me it would be over." John said Randy sighed. "I know, but the cops told me not to tell you they thought you would interfere and ruin everything. I was only doing what I was told John. I love you. I would never lie to you on purpose. Please don't be mad at me, I don't think I could handle it if you were" Randy said. John sighed.

"OK, but I am warning you right now. One more lie and you're gone." John said Randy smiled. He walked over to John and kissed him softly. "I love you" John smiled. "I love you too, you should call Chris and Adam get them over to see Kota and Al." John said Randy smiled and nodded.

"What should we do today?" Randy asked, John shrugged as he burped Blaze. "Just relax here, I don't want to do anything." John said Randy nodded and smiled. "The detectives will be over to talk to us about what's going on." Randy said John nodded.

He finished burping his son and he put him down on the floor for some tummy time. John and Randy sat and watched their kids play. Elaine, Bob, Chris and Adam came over and joined in the fun. Everyone was just glad that Dakota and Alanna were home, safe where they belonged. The doorbell rang and John answered it and let the detectives in, they sat in the living room away from the kids and started talking.

"So they both admitted it, to taking the kids, Cody admitted to shooting Adam and killing the baby." Daniels said, John nodded. "Why did they do this?" John asked. "Cody wanted to get back at Randy for leaving him and Steve hated you, because he hated your husband." John frowned. "What do you mean? Steve and Dwayne were best friends." John said confused.

"John what I am about to tell you might come as a shock, Steve was the one who killed Dwayne." Styles said, John's eyes went wide and filled up with tears. "What?" he asked, he couldn't believe this. "Apparently Steve had been working a HUGE deal with some local millionaire...he wasn't doing very well...Dwayne thought he would be helping Steve by talking to the millionaire...well it turns out the millionaire didn't trust Steve, but if Dwayne would do the deal the millionaire would take it..."

"Dwayne agreed thinking that Steve really wouldn't mind because after all they owned the company together, and both of them would profit from it. Come to find out Steve DID mind...he had been working to get the deal with the millionaire done, so he could leave Dwayne and start his own company...he was tired of Dwayne always making the biggest deals and getting the biggest percentage of the deals...he wanted to form his own company and hopefully put Dwayne out of business. But people always trusted Dwayne above Steve...and Steve went nuts and decided to get Dwayne out of the way." He said.

John shook his head. This was insane. "Excuse me" he said as he got up and took off upstairs. He went to his closet and sat down holding a picture of Dwayne to his chest. Randy walked in and sat with him. "You OK?" he asked, John shook his head. "No….I thought Steve was a good guy….He murdered Dwayne….He took away my husband, he took away Dakota's and Kaylee's father, I don't understand how he could do that to the people he supposedly loved. All because of money? It's not right Randy." John said, Randy sighed.

"I know it's not, but aren't you glad that you now know the truth? That Steve confessed and that he is going away for a long time?" Randy asked. "I am, I really am but hearing the reasoning behind it, it's so juvenile." John said, Randy nodded. He leaned in and kissed John on the cheek. "Take some time baby, cry if you have to." Randy said he got up and left John alone with his thoughts.

John sat there holding the picture of his husband to his chest. He couldn't believe Steve was the one to do this, Steve had been Dwayne's best man at their wedding, he was uncle Steve. John didn't understand why Steve would kill him over some stupid business deal he hated it. his husband died in a horrific fire and Steve didn't even care. John just didn't understand how someone could do that to another person's family.

He got up and put the picture back where it belonged. "I love you D." he said. He wiped his eyes and headed downstairs to be with his fiancé, his friends, his future in laws and his children. Randy smiled at him and John sat with him. now that all of this drama was out of the way, he hoped now they could concentrate on the future, their future as a family.

Maybe now they could think about getting married. John wanted that more than anything he wanted to be John Felix Anthony Cena-Orton.

**PLEASE REVIEW….**


	20. The End

**Liar, Liar His Heart is on Fire**

**MONTHS LATER**

Today was the day John and Randy would be married. John was at the house getting the kids ready. Adam was with him helping him. Alanna walked in dressed for the day, she looked amazing. Her hair was up in a ponytail but it was curled, she had a red head band on and she was dressed in a flouncy ruffled neck, enchanting two-tone dress crafted with a smocked waist for a touch of structure. John smiled, she looked so grown up, she even had a little bit of makeup on. "You look amazing Al." John said Alanna smiled. John went back to his daughter.

She also had her hair curled with a red headband. She was dressed in her Ruffle Spot Cotton Dress with a red Cardigan. She also had a little bit of makeup on. Once she was done Adam came in, he looked handsome, he was dressed in his Two button, single breasted styling suit with side vents. Satin notch lapel with a self-fabric edge. Double-besom pockets and  
buttons trimmed in satin. John then smiled at Dakota and dressed him in his Beige Cotton Linen suit with Branded Buttons. Then came Blaze. He picked him up and placed him on the change table and dressed him in his White & Blue Pinstripe Cotton Waistcoat suit.

"You need to go and shower and get dressed Jay, or we'll be late" Adam said John nodded and smiled. He walked to his bedroom and showered. He did his hair and everything and dressed in his Two button, single breasted suit, Tailored in luxurious tone-on-tone, subtle stripe fabric. Notch lapel, double-besom pockets and satin covered buttons. He also had on a Cooper Fullback white Vest, red Windsor tie  
and microfiber formal shirt. He put on his chain which carried his dog tags and his rings he got from Dwayne. He smiled at himself in the mirror.

"I can do this." He said. He looked up at the picture hanging on the wall. A picture of him and Dwayne when they were married he sighed, that had been an amazing wedding but he was ready to marry Randy he really was. "You ready to go?" Adam asked John nodded and smiled. They headed down to the car. they got in and headed to the venue. Already at the venue Randy was pacing at the end of the aisle everyone had arrived and John was late.

"He's gonna be here I promise." Chris said, Randy nodded. "Yeah I know it's just hard. I just don't want him to have second thoughts. He's been thinking about Dwayne lately and it scares me." Randy admitted. "You'll be OK Ran, he'll be here soon and you'll be married." Chris said. He looked handsome in the same suit Adam was wearing. He smoothed out Randy's suit, his suit was a Two button, single breasted styling with a non-vented back. Tailored in luxurious tone-on-tone, subtle stripe fabric. Notch lapel, double-besom pockets and satin  
covered buttons. with a Tango fullback vest, striped Windsor tie and microfiber formal shirt.

The music started and Randy let out a sigh of relief. He smiled as he saw Alanna walking down the aisle holding onto Kaylee's hand. He smiled at his two girls. They got to the end of the aisle and Randy smiled at them. Next Adam came down the aisle, he held onto Dakota's hand and in his other arm was Blaze. Randy's eyes teared up as he saw his children. He was so happy right now. The music picked up and there was his love. John walked down the aisle with Phil. They got to the end of the aisle and Randy took John's hands in his own.

Shawn Michael's who was the celebrant stepped forward and smiled at Randy and John.

"Marriage consists of entrusting our deepest selves into the loving care of another. It is a public and legal act, as well as, an emotional and spiritual act. The spiritual aspect of marriage  
should be embraced openly, seriously, and completely, as marriage is a conscious act of will. A couple who are wed must continually renew their will to be joined and accept the challenges that living together in love offer. They must decide that they will face the fears that are a necessary part of establishing and nurturing an intimate relationship."

"John and Randy commit themselves today, to each other, in sacred trust. They promise to embrace conflict, as well as peace; to work as well as play; to struggle as well as bask; to give as well as receive; and to be with, stay with, and move toward one another. They view marriage as a coming together at all levels of being, mind, body, and spirit. A commitment  
includes the willingness to be open and vulnerable; and the courage to take risks." Shawn spoke, John and Randy smiled at him, they had both wanted him to do this."Amid the hectic pace of today's world it is easy lose site of the important things in life. This is not so for John and Randy, family and family life are very important to them. Although I'm sure that you are all very happy to be here with them, they wanted very much to express how deeply grateful they are to have you both here today and in their lives. All of you are those nearest and dearest to them. You all supply them with different aspects of that which they will need to accomplish their goal of living a long and happy life together. Those of you  
who have the wisdom of age, it is from you whom they can seek council in times of difficulty."

"In the children here, they see the embodiment of their hopes and dreams for the future. And the rest of you... You are like the personal record keepers of times and places and events in their lives. Without all of you and the sharing of these events our memories would lose the scents and colours and the flavour and emotion that keeps them vibrant and alive. Without all of you the past would fade to black and white over time, so please remember that your presence here is a vital part in this celebration." He spoke, John and Randy looked at their kids and smiled.

"In the brief conversations leading up to today, I must say that I was overjoyed to hear the way in which John and Randy spoke of one another and of their relationship. There was a  
kindness of disposition and a tone of admiration in their voices that led me to believe that they are already at a place in their lives that many couples aspire to. John related how he feels  
that he already has a new family here. And Randy spoke with sound resolution in his voice, that there was no doubt in his mind that John was the one for him. They have been  
blessed to have known one another for the last few years and they share a common background and history. Yet marriage is a serious commitment, and even for those as blessed as  
themselves it will require work. Marriage is a promise that takes a lifetime to fulfill."

"There is not a choice that a couple makes somewhere among the years, whether their journey shall be one of obligation and duty, or one of fun and joy and excitement. For the perfect balance there is an aspect of all these things yet they are guided by love, mutual respect, and the deepest of desires for the happiness and wellbeing of the one whom you each love most in the world. I was recently at a wedding where the father of the bride told the young couple that Marriage is not a give and take relationship. It is a give and give relationship, for if both people give whole heartedly to each other and to the spirit of their marriage, there is never a reason to take, because all ones needs have already been met. This seems to be a truth that John and Randy have already found and embrace." He spoke.

"Today is the public affirmation and acknowledgment of all that you are to each other. Seemingly your relationship will be as it has always been, yet there is a power in the spoken  
word. May that power bring you all the warmth & closeness, security & comfort, joy and happiness that this world has to offer.""May I have the rings please?" Shawn asked, Adam handed him a ring and so did Chris. Shawn smiled at them both.

"You are about to present a ring to each other. The wedding ring, a complete circle, is the symbol of the completeness a husband and wife find in a marriage relationship. The ring has  
no beginning and no end, just as true love is never-ending. The ring also is made of precious metals, just as true love is a precious treasure. As you place the wedding ring on each other's hand, may it not only remind you of the endless love you possess for one another, but may it also be a reminder of the precious gift that has been given you to make you complete." He said."Randy, in committing yourself to John, you must promise to continue to be sensitive to his needs and to listen when he explains their nature. You must promise to be there when he needs you and to do everything in your power to insure  
his security, happiness and peace of mind. You must promise to share with him your joy of living and be a loving companion.  
Do you so promise?" he asked, Randy smiled. "I do" he said. "Will you then place this ring upon your beloved's finger  
and repeat after me please...

"I, Randy take you John, to be my lawful wedded husband, to have and to hold, from this day forward, for better, for worse, for richer, for poorer, in sickness and health, until death do us part." Randy repeated.

"John, in committing yourself to Randy, you must promise to continue to be sensitive to his needs and to listen when he explains their nature. You must promise to be there when he needs you and to do everything in your power to insure  
his security, happiness and peace of mind. You must promise to share with him your joy of living and be a loving companion.  
Do you so promise?" Shawn asked, John smiled. "I do" he said.

"Will you then place this ring upon your beloved's finger  
and repeat after me please...

"I, John take you Randy, to be my lawful wedded husband, to have and to hold, from this day forward, for better, for worse, for richer, for poorer, in sickness and health, until death do us part." John repeated the words. Randy and John continued smiling at one another. This was what they had been waiting for they were both so happy.

"It is the desire of John and Randy to extend their commitments to each other by making some promises to the children of this family. As you all join hands to form a new circle of love, we will seal this union with spoken promises like the rings this bride and groom have exchanged." John and Randy smiled at their kids.

"Do you John and Randy, promise to be faithful, loving, tender and nurturing parents, always there for Alanna, Dakota, Kaylee and Blaze, not only providing their physical needs, but their emotional needs as well, always a good listener, a loving counsellor and a friend?" Shawn asked, "We do" they spoke together.

"Alanna, I want you to know that I love your father very much. I will not and cannot replace a mother loved by you, however I can promise you that I will love you and care for you as if you were my own. I promise to be a committed listener. I promise you my trust, to be fair, my support, what knowledge I can share, to be your friend, and to provide a shoulder to cry on. I promise to be available to you as I am to your father." John said Alanna smiled and hugged John.

"Dakota, Kaylee I want you to know that I love your father very much. I will not and cannot replace a father loved by you, however I can promise you that I will love you and care for you as if you were my own. I promise to be a committed listener. I promise you my trust, to be fair, my support, what knowledge I can share, to be your friend, and to provide a shoulder to cry on. I promise to be available to you as I am to your father." Randy said as well, he hugged Kota and Kaylee close to him.

Everyone smiled at the amazing display. "May you have many joys, and be the light of each other's days.  
May all that you are, always be in love; And may all that is love, always be in you. May you always see and encourage the best in each other. May the challenges that life brings your waymake your marriage grow stronger. May you always be each other's best friend and greatest love..""You are now as your hearts have always known:  
Husband and Husband. You may kiss!" Shawn said, Randy smiled and pulled John closer, he kissed him deeply but lovingly. "Ladies and gentlemen may I present  
Mr. and Mr. Randy and John Orton!" Shawn presented them everyone stood and clapped. They headed down the aisle and got their pictures taken. Today was amazing. Their lives were only beginning.

**THAT NIGHT**

John and Randy smiled from the doorway of the bedroom, there on their bed still in their wedding clothes was, Alanna, Dakota, Kaylee and Blaze curled up together. John and Randy looked at each other, they both had tears in their eyes, they were so happy to finally be married, and laying on the bed in one big puddle was their family.

Randy gently pulled John away, when they were further down the hall Randy spoke, "Just leave them, they are happy together." John nodded and let himself be lead to their bed room. Randy easily picked John up and carried him across the threshold of their bedroom.

He knew he'd better hurry up and start consummating their vows, before one of the kids woke up and started the avalanche of glasses of waters, tucking ins and one more stories or songs, all the wonderful things children would do to stay up as long as possible, when all you wanted them to do was sleep.

"I never knew choosing a small, luxury hotel to stay in would have led to this, but I am so glad it did. I love you John so much, and I can't wait for us build our lives together even more." Randy said as he gently laid John down on the bed.

"I didn't either, but I too am glad that it did. I really never thought we would be married, starting a new life together, you were such a liar in the beginning, but I think I have that trained out of you now. Even when I found out you were lying to me, I felt it was worth fighting for, I just couldn't let you know that." John said with a small laugh.

"I'm glad we worked it out too. So much has happened it seems like a life time ago. All that matters is what happens from this moment on." Randy fell on top of John kissing him in to oblivion.

It wouldn't always be easy, but Randy knew one thing for sure, he loved John with all his soul, no longer was he a Liar, Liar, but his Heart Was On Fire, burning brightly for man lying under him...his husband, his John. His life.

**THE END**

**THANK-YOU ALL FOR ENJOYING THIS…THERE IS S SEQUEL IN THE WORKS…..**

**PLEASE REVIEW….**


End file.
